Everlasting
by trooperx
Summary: Jared is the BWL and Harry's proclaimed dead. Those with the dark mark have lost their memory, and Lily walked down the aisle under the imperious curse. Her true love dies the night Harry goes missing. Eventual SLASH; AD, JP, Weasley, -Gin & twins, bashin
1. I Will Always Love You

**I do not own anything except the little six year old (who has yet to be named) and her grandfather**

A/N: I came up with this idea randomly at work one day and started to write it. I already have six chapters done and I am working on the seventh. I know I should be working on my other story, but I'm stuck. :) Sorry to those that like the Angel Legend; I really am trying my hardest.  
Anyway, this will eventually be SLASH. Don't like don't read. I know it says Harry/Hermione at the top, it's just that those two are going to be the most main characters. Also, this is my first slash story, but I have read many... let's just hope that this isn't a complete failure. Also, I might change the characters at the top a bit later..we'll see how this goes. :) Anyway, hope you enjoy this. :)  
This story completely disregards every single book JKR wrote. I will use most of her ideas, but book three, six and seven do not exist. Maybe. It's just that Lily and James are alive in my story...We'll see how this goes. This story will have Dumbledore, Weasley (minus Ginny) and James Potter bashing. I believe that is all.  
There will have MPreg, but not for a while. Um, if I miss anything, let me know as everything here is mine. :) Also, Harry, Hermione and Ginny are all in Slytherin!!! Enjoy!

* * *

**One:** **I Will Always Love You**

"Tom, please!" Lily Potter cried, tears streaming from her green eyes.

Tom Riddle stared down at the woman he loved, wishing he could believe her.

"I would never betray you! I love you!" Lily cried again, before burying her face in her hands. Fresh sobs racked her body before she had to run to the bathroom.

Tom sighed as he heard the retching from the other room. "Whose child?"

"I don't know!" She cried before leaning back down.

Tom walked over and leaned against the door as he watched her wiped her mouth. "Whose do you want it do be?"

"Yours." She immediately answered. She shook her head. "If you don't believe me, then I'll leave. But you've used the _imperius_ curse, how many times? And you don't know its effects?"

Tom scowled. "Of course I know its effects. But tears can easily give a glassy look to eyes."

She turned to him and pointed to her eyes. "Are they glassy now?"

Tom's scowl deepened.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. If I could take back that day I would. But I will always love you, even when I'm stuck with him." She stated before disappearing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily laid back on the hospital bed, baby Harry in her arms, while next to her on a chair, sat James with baby Jared in his arms. There was no doubt that they were James' kids. They had his dark hair, and Jared had his brown eyes. Harry had her green eyes and more of her facial structure than Jared did. The twins were total opposites too; even at this age. Lily could tell; Jared has been crying non stop while Harry has been silent, just staring up at her.

One thing was bothering her; James. Ever since the babies were placed in their arms, James has not once asked to hold Harry. To her, it seems he only cares about the older child; his heir. She mentally laughed. If only he knew.

The door opened a minute later, showing Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Severus Snape. Her and Severus had made up a few years ago, when they were both graduating. He even knows she doesn't love James. Remus accepted him, and profoundly apologized for not being able to stop the other two from pranking him. Sirius has started to mature; slowly. James, on the other hand, wishes he would just die.

Lily smiled brightly as the three of them walked in, catching Harry's attention. Jared immediately started to cry, while Harry just wiggled in his sheet and smiled a toothless smile.

Sirius immediately started gushing over Harry, and picked him up while Lily rolled her eyes. Some people still thought he was straight. Severus just shook his head at Sirius and came to sit on Lily's other side while Remus held Jared and calmed him down. Lily had continued to smile for the three hours the three men were there, while James just sat off to the side, scowling across at Severus.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to she who has thrice defied him; who has never truly been. He shall be under looked but he will have a power the dark lord knows not. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies." _

That was what Severus Snape heard before running off to tell the dark lord, before he saw Lily, while Dumbledore began planning, offering the fake Seer a job.

However; across the Atlantic Ocean, on the outskirts of St. John's, a young girl, no older than six, stopped coloring. Her crayon fell to the floor as her bright blue eyes glazed over. In a trance like state, she began to talk, her grandfather recording it in a crystal sphere.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the herder approaches. Born to she who has thrice defied him; who has never truly believed. He shall be cast away, but he will have a power the herder knows not. The one with the power to vanquish the herder will be born as the seventh month dies."_

Her eyes returned to normal to find her grandfather beaming at her. "I did it?" She asked.

He nodded his head excitedly. "He will have been born, either today or yesterday. I am so proud of you, my angel."

She smiled brightly at him before she ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Please don't kill Harry. Please!" Lily screamed as she stood in front of the crib. James was downstairs with Jared, doing who knows what, while she was up here with her darling Harry. That is until a hooded man stepped in that wasn't Tom. She didn't know who was standing in front of her with their wand aimed at her, but it wasn't Tom. She knew his voice anywhere.

"I don't want to kill you, mudblood." The man stated.

She just shook her head and held her ground.

The man growled before he was blasted forward with a spell. Lily looked up, expecting to see James, only to see the love of her life walk through the door. She had to fight to keep the bright smile off her face as she watched him hold his wand at the intruder.

She didn't hear anything the two were saying to each other as she became entranced by watching him move. She watched as it was revealed to be Dumbledore that had first come in, but heard nothing else as she continued to watch him. She was soon frozen though as she watched the bright green killing curse hit Tom in the middle of his chest. Dumbledore then turned to her and muttered a phrase in Latin that she didn't catch. All she thought was that she was going to join her beloved as black surrounded her vision.

The room filled with a dark green light, a moment later, as young Harry's magic came out, protecting him in a bright bubble. His room was destroyed, but he was perfectly safe, sleeping soundly.

Dumbledore glared down at the baby. He could no longer feel his aura, but he knew it could be a threat. He waved his wand, muttering words in Latin, over baby Harry and soon grinned maniacally as the baby started to scream. James walked in and smirked before waving to Dumbledore as he disappeared a moment later; Harry in his arms.

Sirius came bounding in, his wand drawn. "What happened?"

James launched into an explanation as Sirius revived Lily. Sirius had stopped listening as soon as James had said that Peter betrayed them. As soon as James had said that Jared had destroyed Voldemort, but Harry wasn't so lucky, Lily turned to the crib and burst into tears.

James smirked as Sirius stood and disappeared after Peter. He held Jared close to his body and had an arm just loosely around Lily who was crying onto his shoulder. Everything was going according to plan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Severus Snape screamed as the black magic wound its way around the dark mark on his arm. He could see some of his happiest memories being sucked into the void of his unconsciousness. He could feel the magic working its way in his brain; changing how he viewed the world.

Beside him, sat Albus Dumbledore in a Gryffindor red chair, grinning. He watched the magic swirl around the room before surging into the body of his new spy. He knew that around England, other death eaters were also going through this pain. He knew that the spirit of Tom Riddle was as well. His grin grew as he thought of all those that would be in pain because of him. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

**A/N:** There ya have it. Hope ya enjoyed and chapter two will be up tomorrow night as I do not have the updated version on this computer. :) Again, sorry for those that liked my other story; we'll see how far I get as I also have another chapter to work on for a story I'm writing with my sister.


	2. Abandoned Not Once, but Twice

**I do not own anything except the little six year old girl (from chapter one that now has a name) and her grandfather.**

A/N: Well, I am proud of myself. I have complete chapter seven and am now working on chapter eight!! yay me!! I'll post chapter three tomorrow if I have time before soccer later that night. Again all the mistakes are mine, if there are any that I missed. Thank you to those that reviewed (which I replied to b/c I finally found out how :)) and to those that added this to their story alert! :) I was very happy to see like 13 emails in my inbox. Hope ya enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Two: Abandoned; Not Once but Twice**

Petunia Dursley chewed her lip as she waited for her son, Dudley, to come downstairs. Her husband, Vernon, was glaring at the cupboard under the stairs where her nephew, Harry, lay.

"Mommy!" An eight year old Dudley came running down the stairs. "Let's go get presents! Daddy, are you coming?"

"Just go with your mother, son, I have something to take care of here." Vernon answered, smiling over at Dudley.

Dudley smiled and nodded, then turned expectantly to Petunia.

Petunia smiled down at Dudley and opened the door for him, following him a moment later.

The moment the front door closed, Vernon wrenched the cupboard door open, pulling on the skinny arm that belonged to one Harry Potter. Harry looked much different now; his green eyes had dulled considerably, his dark brown hair fell messily around his face, and he had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Every year that scar has gotten darker as the curse worked through his system. He could feel it destroying him from the inside out and knew that he didn't have much time left.

"You, boy, are leaving us today. I don't want you spreading your filth among us anymore." Vernon sneered.

Harry didn't make a sound; he just stared up at him with dull green eyes.

"I'm just going to give you a farewell present." Vernon said; laughing before bringing his hand up and backhanding Harry across the face.

Harry was sent into the wall, his head bouncing off twice as he slid down to the floor.

Vernon sneered again as he began to use his fists to give Harry his farewell present.

Ten minutes later, Vernon dragged Harry out and into his car, throwing a backpack at his feet. The bag only had three changes of Dudley's old clothes and a bag of twenty pounds. Vernon slammed the door before walking around to the driver's side and getting in.

Vernon drove out to the country on a deserted highway and turned down a dirt road with a sign above saying 'Camp Oasis'. Vernon stopped outside the gates and turned to Harry. "The money is for the camp. Now get out."

Harry quickly opened the door and stepped out, dragging the backpack behind him. As soon as the door closed Vernon sped off, leaving Harry to stare in wonder at the sight before him. He walked through the gates and a girl immediately came over to help him, introducing herself as the camp coordinator, Jennifer.

He was led to the dinning hall, saying that they would sort through the kids later to determine where they'll sleep. Harry went over to a table in the corner where a girl about his age was sitting, trying to be invisible.

"Hi, I'm Harry." He said, sitting down across from her.

She smiled over at him, her face much in the condition his was; a busted lip, a few bruises and a black eye. "I'm Hermione."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two months later, the camp closed its gate, shutting everything down and leaving the kids to wait for their parents. It was the first of September and Harry and Hermione had become fast friends. They had told each other everything; from their 'bedrooms' to the things they could do that should be impossible.

The kids slowly started to depart, leaving Harry and Hermione to be the only ones by sundown. There were no lights on this dirt road and none from the deserted camp either. They each had a flashlight now, having gained a few things from the camp. They also had some snacks that they had stolen from the kitchen at night and a couple more shirts that they made in a sewing class.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, 'Mione?" Harry answered back as he tried to look around in the dark, the moon being the only light.

"I'm scared. What do we do?"

"I don't know." They were leaning back against the gate and against each other for warmth.

"Do you think we could get back into the camp?" Hermione asked looking over her shoulder.

"Do you want to try?" Harry asked as he looked up trying to judge how high it was.

"Maybe not. It looks too high to climb and I don't think there's anywhere else that we can get in."

Harry nodded. "Do you want to try and find the main road?"

"It should be straight down there." Hermione pointed in front of them. "Should we?"

Harry looked around again before nodding. "There might be light, and we could try to find our way back to the city."

Hermione nodded slowly as they got to their feet. She grabbed his hand as they began to walk down the dark, dirt road. "We'll be fine, won't we, Harry?"

"I have faith in us, 'Mione. We'll be fine." Harry answered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily Potter sat in the Potter Manor basement's ritual room, twirling her wand in her hand. She looked around the closed off room, biting her lower lip. This was one place she knew her powers wouldn't be tracked. This room was three meters underground and surrounded by stone and soil; the wards wouldn't even alert James that she had used magic.

James and Jared were currently outside at the Quidditch pitch, practicing. Jared had turned eight just a month ago and she had been placed even more in the shadows. The Boy-Who-Lived had to be trained, after all.

She thought back to all the _Prophet_ articles she clipped out over the years. They were all sitting in a scrapbook, hidden in the dark arts section of the library. The one that tore her heart the most was of Sirius being hauled off to Azkaban and James giving a speech granting him life in prison. Lily clenched her fists. Today she would learn the truth.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, calling forth her magic that she has hid for years. Her magic came swirling out of her in an orange vortex, destroying every spell ever placed on her. She watched and listened as that Halloween night came forth in her head. She watched as Tom came to save her and Harry. She listened to Dumbledore as he cast a black curse on Harry and then disappear with him. She watched her wedding night again in horror as she saw James cast the curse and direct her down the aisle.

She opened her eyes that were now blazing green with flecks of orange and clenched her fists. She took another deep breath, bringing her magic inside of her then let her breath out slowly, keeping her magic within her core. She stalked out of the room and up the stairs, heading for the library. Grabbing her scrapbook, she walked to the apparation point and disappeared a second later.

Lily appeared behind an oak tree at the end of Privet Drive. She walked along, not caring that she was in robes, and stopping on the doorstep of number four. She rang the doorbell and waited.

"Lily?" Petunia asked after she had opened the door. She was wearing an apron and the smell of homemade brownies wafted through the air.

Lily smiled. "Hello Petunia."

"What are you doing here? We haven't done anything!" Petunia said her eyes wider than normal.

Lily just continued to smile. "I want my son."

Petunia opened her mouth, before shutting it a moment later. "He isn't here anymore." She muttered after a few seconds.

Lily's eyes flashed. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Petunia whispered looking down. "I didn't know what Vernon was planning. I went with Dudley shopping, we came home and Vernon said he wouldn't be bothering us again."

"That's right. We can't have filth around here." Vernon sneered as his large body came into view.

Lily's eyes narrowed and she stepped through the door, her magic swirling around her. "You tell me where he is and you live." She stated.

Vernon's face was turning purple with rage as he kept his mouth firmly shut.

"If you don't tell me where my son is I will kill you. His life is worth more than yours." Lily snarled as she held her wand to his face.

"I left him at Camp Oasis." Vernon snapped.

Lily smiled. "Thank you."

Petunia studied her sister. "Why do you want him back if you left him here?"

Lily turned to her, her eyes full of tears and smiled sadly. "I thought he was dead. For eight years they have lied to me; all of them. I started seeing signs though; they weren't a careful as they thought they were. I let my magic free to destroy anything blocking me."

Petunia nodded slowly.

"Now, where is Camp Oasis?" Lily asked.

"An hour northeast of here." Petunia answered.

Lily's eyes narrowed again. "You left my son out in the country?" She shrieked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Hermione looked up and down the street in wonder. They had finally made it to London by sunset on September second. They had followed the road, hoping they were going in the right direction, seeing cars every hour or so. They were now walking along a street, trying to find some more food or shelter.

Harry stopped suddenly and gasped, a wave of pain going through his body as the scar darkened even further.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, worry evident in her voice as she stepped up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She looked up and down, only to find the street completely deserted. She ran her hands through her hair as Harry doubled over. She screamed in anger and threw her arms out to the side. A loud bang echoed around the street.

They both froze, Harry straightening up as they watched a purple Triple Decker bus come skidding to a stop in front of them.

"Hello, welcome to the Knight Bus emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening." Stan then looked up from the card to look at the two.

"Um, hello sir." Harry started.

"How did you know where we were?" Hermione asked.

"You must've raised your wand." Stan said as if it were obvious.

"We don't have wands." Harry said. "Nor do I think we're wizards."

Stan chuckled. "Of course you must be wizards; only a wizard or witch can call the Knight Bus."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "We don't have any money, though, sir."

"No? Say what are you two doing out here all alone?" Stan asked.

"We were left at a camp, sir. We walked here from there." Hermione answered.

"Hm." Stan said while rubbing his chin. "Tell ya what. I'll let ya have a ride for free! Now, where to?"

"We don't know sir."

"No? Well, why don't you two just come in and have a rest. We'll drive ya around for a bit then drop ya off at the Leaky Cauldron." Stan said and waved them in.

"Thank you sir." They both said as they climbed into the bus. They each grabbed a bed that was lined up against the walls. Once their heads hit the pillow, they were asleep.

"Take 'er away Ern." Stan said and the Knight Bus disappeared again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily Potter frantically searched the deserted camp and everywhere around it. Her Harry was no where in sight. She sighed and began to walk along the road out to the main highway. She searched until sundown, her panic too high for her magic to cooperate, before giving up and apparating to Gringotts.

She walked along the marble floors, her shoes clicking on the ground against the sounds of the goblins working. She stopped at the head stand and smiled.

The goblin looked up and inclined his head to her. "Do you wish to see Ila?"

Lily nodded and another goblin came out to show her the way. She was soon seated in front of her account manager a smile on her face.

"Miss Lily." Ila started. "Everything is in order with yours and the Riddle vaults that Tom opened many years ago. Nobody knows the heir is alive, much less that it's you."

"Thank you, Ila. But I wish to ask something of you." Lily started.

"Of course."

"I had twin boys, eight years ago, and just recently found out my darling Harry is alive. I do not know where he is at the moment, but I wish to be informed if he comes here at all. He is my heir, not Jared." She stated.

Ila nodded. "Of course, Miss Lily. I assume he has green eyes as well?"

Lily nodded. "As well as dark hair, but his features are more similar to mine than to James." She said. "Also, I wonder if I could file for a divorce but keep it private."

Ila nodded. "Of course." She snapped her fingers and a pile of papers appeared on the desk. She handed them to Lily, along with some ink and a quill.

Lily grinned as she started to fill it out, leaving nothing for James to do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Hermione were shaken awake by Stan.

"Sorry kids, don't mean ta wake ya, but we're at the Leaky Cauldron." Stan said.

Harry and Hermione stretched before standing and grabbing their bags. "Thanks sir." They said as they exited and headed into the Leaky Cauldron. They stopped within the door, seeing all the oddly dressed people and floating items here and there.

"Hello there!"

They turned to a bar to see a man smiling at them. "Hello sir."

The man laughed. "What polite kids! Well come here, don't want ya standing by the door."

They nodded and walked over to him.

"Is this your first time here?"

"Yes sir."

The man chuckled again. "Well, I'm Tom and welcome to the Leaky Cauldron."

They both smiled. "Thank you sir."

"Now, how about I whip you guys up something, huh? What would ya like?"

"Sorry sir, but we don't have any money." Harry said.

"No?" Tom said, confusion written across his features. "Well, why don't I show you two how to get to Gringotts? I'm sure your parents must have some vaults there. Follow me." He said and started towards the back of the inn. He tapped the bricks as soon as the two were behind him.

"Whoa." Harry and Hermione whispered as they watched the bricks move away to reveal Diagon Alley.

"Welcome kids, to Diagon Alley." Tom said. "Now, at the very end of the road lies Gringotts, the wizard bank. It's run by goblins, so be nice. It's a white marble building; ya won't be able ta miss it." He laughed.

Harry and Hermione smiled. "Thanks sir." They started into the alley, both looking every which way, trying to soak in as much as possible. They didn't pass by many people this time of the morning, leaving them free to look around without running into anybody.

They reached the marble building, staring in awe as they walked passed working goblins. They walked to the head goblin, unsure what to do.

"Excuse me, sir." Harry started.

The goblin looked down at him. "Yes?"

"We were told by Tom, sir, that our families may have vaults here." Harry explained.

"What is your last name?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "We don't know sir."

"Hm." He said, studying Harry's face. "Hold on."

The two nodded as they watched him stand and walked over to another goblin. He came back a moment later and nodded to them.

"Follow Gangly here."

They nodded and followed the other goblin as he led them through different corridors. Gangly stopped in front of a door and knocked before opening it and letting them through.

They entered an office that had a female red head sitting in front of a desk that held a female goblin. They thanked Gangly and walked further in. The woman stood and turned, her eyes growing wide as they landed on Harry. She placed her hands over her mouth as tears came to her eyes.

"Harry?" She whispered.

Harry nodded slowly.

She launched herself at him, gathering him in her arms, glad to have her baby back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James Potter scowled as he signed the divorce papers. They disappeared a second later and he continued to glare at the desk in his study. His perfect woman left him and he didn't know why. They had an heir, fame, money, everything they could ever want; why did she leave him? She couldn't possibly know the truth; Dumbledore had taken care of that.

What could possibly make her leave him? He was the perfect father; loving, spoiling, kind. He was the perfect husband too; he doted on her at night. She must understand that Jared comes first; he is the Boy-Who-Lived after all.

A little ways away from James, Jared sat on a couch, reading. He knew he was special; his father told him every day. He also knew he was powerful; some kids don't try the spells he's learning until they're thirteen and he's only eight. He didn't understand why his father was upset over losing his mother; he's still here. _And I'm all that really matters._ He thought angrily as he glared at the book on his lap.

Across England, and into the sea, on an island surrounded by wards and dementors, sat Azkaban Prison. In cell number 7089 sat Sirius Black, glaring at the wall across from the bed. He reached up again and scratched behind his ear over a small tattoo of a scull and a snake. It was itching again, as if trying to tell him something. Sirius knew this. He also knew that his so-called best friend betrayed him and sent him here.

Sirius Black became engrossed in his thoughts that his mind tore away from the real world. Had he been there, he would have noticed that his skin behind his ear had begun to burn. He also would have noticed that black magic began to swirl around his body. But then again, he was watching the effects in his mind. He was clearly seeing what Dumbledore had done to Snape and everyone connected with a dark mark.

* * *

**A/N:** that chapter was nine pages in word. I was pretty proud of that. :) Hope ya enjoyed it! Oh! And I don't care if Hermione's parents are supposed to be all lovey-dovey; my story my way muahahahaha!! lol :) and I added the disclaimer cause I totally forgot it last night. oops!


	3. Bursts of Magic

**I do not own anything except the fourteen year old girl who now has a name but you won't find that out for a while.**

A/N: Well, yesterday, it turned out that I didn't exactly have time before soccer, so tonight I'm going to add two chapters for you. Thanks to those that added it to their story alerts and to those that reviewed. Sorry, I didn't reply, but I'll reply for sure if you review this time. :) Anyway, hope you enjoy this one.  
OH! Also, I know the Weasley's are supposed to be all lovey-dovey, but well, sorry; they're not in mine. :)

* * *

**Three:** **Bursts of Magic**

Harry stood stock still as this woman hugged him. Beside him, Hermione was looking between the two of them in confusion.

"Oh Harry. I knew you couldn't be dead. I just knew it." The woman kept whispering over and over as tears fell from her green eyes.

"Um. What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, confused as well. He wasn't sure what was going on; this was the first time he's felt like this. This woman that was hugging him tightly was giving off waves of love and trust, and felt familiar to him somehow.

"Harry, dear, you are my son." The woman said, stepping back and looking at him then shifting her gaze to Hermione.

The two kid's eyes widened.

"No." Harry whispered. "Uncle Vernon said you were dead. He swore both my parents had died in a car crash."

The woman growled. "Of course he would say that." She sighed and gestured the two to take a seat. "Harry, let me explain it to you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remus Lupin circled his head as he rubbed behind his right ear. Something was off. He was sitting on an armchair in front of his fireplace, a cup of coffee in his hand. He had transformed back a few hours ago, and now had new scars along his face.

He sighed, running a hand along his face. His laptop sat on the table in front of him, a document open. His spare time consisted of writing or reading. In the muggle world he had become famous as an author under a pen name and nobody knew anything about him. His next deadline was in a week but he couldn't figure out how to end the story.

This one was about werewolves; practically about himself. He made them out nicer than they usually are portrayed, and his editor loved what he had written so far. Now he just had to conclude it.

Remus sighed and stared into the fireplace, thinking of how everything went wrong. He could here Moony howling inside of him, trying to tell him something, but he couldn't figure out what. The spot behind his ear began to burn again as he tried to bring up memories of those many years ago.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dear Merlin." Lily muttered as she stared at the two pieces of parchment in front of her. One was of Harry's inheritances and family tree while the other was Hermione's.

"What is it, Miss Lily?" Hermione asked having not looked at her parchment yet.

"Together; the two of you own Hogwarts." She whispered.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Hogwarts?" The two of them had accepted Lily's explanation very quickly, as both had felt a sense of security around the older witch. Harry was trying to come to terms with finally getting to address someone as his mother.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Ila answered. "It's where young wizards and witches go at the age of eleven to learn magic."

The two nodded. "How do we own it?"

"You, Hermione, are descended from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. It looks here that your mother was born from direct descendants of both, leaving you the heir. I regret to say that none of your family is alive anymore, as you are also related to Grindewald through your father." Lily explained, her eyes roaming over the parchment.

"Who is Grindewald?" Hermione asked.

"He was a dark wizard that was defeated by Albus Dumbledore many years ago. Albus still lives and his currently the headmaster of Hogwarts." Ila explained. "But watch out for him as he is a master manipulator. Also Grindewald was a wonderful man; Albus corrupted people's views of him."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"There is more information where we'll be going; I promise." Lily answered, smiling over at the girl.

Hermione smiled back.

"Now, Harry. You are a direct descendant of Slytherin from your." She trailed off as she noticed his father's name. "This can't be right."

"I assure you it is." Ila stated.

"No. It says here that Harry's father is Tom Riddle when clearly he has the Potter hair."

Ila nodded. "Yes, but Tom also had hair like that. Harry's is clearly tamer than Jared's."

Lily looked over at Harry, studying his hair. Harry's hair was dark, almost black, but it did have a nice lay to it like Tom's did. "Okay, but I know for a fact that Jared is James'."

Ila nodded again. "It is uncommon, but not unheard of, where twins come from different fathers. One twin is created from the love of your life while the other is created because you've been forced, most commonly after you've been forced to marry the other. Harry is the one created from the love of your life, while Jared was the forced twin which is why he looks nothing like you."

Lily nodded.

"Um, mom," Harry ventured, testing how that felt on his tongue. "How is it we own Hogwarts?" Harry asked, and smiled back at the bright smile Lily beamed at him.

"Oh, right. Well, Slytherin from your dad, and Gryffindor from me. You see, Hogwarts was founded by four very talented witches and wizards; Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. I'll let you guys read more about it when we get to a safer place. We'll have to decide where soon. Or we could always check out each one and see what we like the most." Lily trailed off looking at the two.

"Why are you looking at us?" Hermione asked.

Lily smiled. "Hermione, I may only have just met you, but you are very dear to Harry. You are going to come with us."

Hermione's eyes started to tear up as she stared up at Lily with adoration.

Harry smiled widely as he looked between his mother and best friend.

Ila cleared her throat. "I have a suggestion."

Lily turned to her and nodded, allowing her to continue.

"I suggest that you change your last names. Hermione, you should either take your father's or mother's. However, since your father's last name was Grindewald, you might want to use your mothers, which was Stone. Harry, I would not suggest taking either Evans or Riddle. I would suggest becoming blood siblings with Hermione and taking Stone or take your grandmother's which was Saunders." Ila said.

Hermione nodded. "I'll take Stone. It sounds the safest."

Harry looked at Hermione. "Do you want to bond as siblings?"

Hermione beamed at him and nodded excitedly.

Harry turned to Ila, a bright smile lighting his face. "I'll use Hermione's."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Albus Dumbledore glared at the letter in his hands. How dare that bitch ruin his well made plans? He knew that she didn't know the truth; she wasn't strong enough to undo the spells. Everything had been going according to plan.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face. This was okay; Lily was hardly ever out in public with James and Jared anyway; nobody would notice. The black magic was still working on Severus and those that have the dark mark, everything was still good. Harry would be gone in a couple years, so that was still according to plan.

He ran a hand along his beard, contemplating what to do. The heirs to the founders hadn't been found yet, if there was one to Slytherin after Tom, so he still had the school. He had the Minister in his pocket and was the head of the Wizengamont; he had power. He had people convinced he was the Lord of the Light and that Lord Voldemort was Lord of the Dark; everything was fine, even if not quite according to plan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In a quaint home in the countryside of England, a girl with fiery red hair was sitting on the ground, watching her older brothers play Quidditch. She wasn't allowed to play because the teams would be odd then. She was always the last one to be picked; the last one to be noticed. She kept hoping her parents would notice when she did some accidental magic that really wasn't accidental at all. She had learned a couple of years ago to control her magic; something her brothers never learned. Since she was always in the shadows, she took to reading and practicing. She liked it when James and Jared came over because then she could play. She never got passed the quaffle, but she still got to fly.

She sighed. Being the youngest sucked. Her hands pulled at the grass as she started to zone out. She remembered reading that those who can control magic at a young age were considered dark. She sighed again. Guess she was going to be even more pushed away if they ever found this out. She just hoped that when she went to Hogwarts, she wouldn't be in Slytherin.

"Fred!"

Her blue eyes rose to take in the scene above her head. One of the twins were flying around the field away from the other with the quaffle in his hand, laughing. That was one thing she's never experienced before; the joy of laughing with friends or family.

_One day._ She thought as she continued to watch the red ball fly from brother to brother. _One day, someone will see me for who I am. I will have friends. Even if I'm a Slytherin, I'll have a friend. _She lifted her gaze higher into the clear blue sky. _I would give anything to have just one friend_. She thought.

"Ginny! Inside and start dinner!" The voice of her mother, Molly Weasley, cut through her thoughts.

Ginny stood and walked into the house; after all, she was the house elf.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Hermione picked up a knife at the same time and slit their hands across their palms. Neither of them flinched as they brought their hands together, the blood mixing on their palms. Lily raised her wand and whispered the incantation as Harry and Hermione clearly stated their names.

A red light spread from their hands and wrapped around the two, soaking into their skin. They stayed standing together with their hands connected as blood began to drip to the floor. As the red light began to fade, a black burst of light exploded from Harry as he screamed.

Hermione and Lily's eyes widened as they watched the light come crashing into his scar. His magic began to swirl around him; causing Hermione's to come out as well. Harry's aqua colored magic swirled around the black magic, soon being joined by Hermione's rose magic. The black magic began to fade as well as Harry's scar, fading to silver when the magic finally disappeared.

Lily sighed as she thought it was over, only to fall back against the wall as a blast of magic swirled around the room. Her eyes widened as they landed on the two kids who stood entranced staring at one another. Harry's eyes were glowing aqua and his magic was swirling around him while Hermione's eyes were glowing rose with her magic swirling around her. The magic clashed together, before passing through and into the others body, accepting the other as their sibling.

Lily stared in awe at the amount of power coming from the two of them. She grinned as she thought about what Tom would say. These two could take down Dumbledore and restore the wizarding world to what it was those many years ago. As soon as Tom came back, their plans would be set in motion.

Into the sea, at the same time, Sirius Black opened his eyes. He could feel their power; feel it thrumming around him. He knew no one else could; not even the guards. Harry was special to him, and now he had broken the spell and unleashed his power.

Sirius grinned in the darkness of his cell. Soon; soon he would break out and reunite with those he called family. His smile soon faded though as he saw his breaths come out in white puffs. He felt the feeling of dread settle over him as the dementors made their rounds.

Another place on the world felt the power coming from the two kids; a girl of fourteen had been sitting in her NEWT potions class at Magick Academy. As soon as she felt the power thrum across the ocean she smiled. It was all falling in place now; the herder won't be much long now.

* * *

**A/N:** All mistakes are mine...forgot to put that at the top. Hope ya enjoyed!


	4. We're Back

**I do not own anything except the fourteen year old girl from the previous chapters.**

A/N: Well, not much to say, just hope ya enjoy. :) Also, I hope that it didn't seem too fast how Harry and Hermione were calling Lily mom...it just sort of felt right to write that. Anyway, I quite like this chapter. Also, I don't know how the founders are to act, so enjoy my insane-ness of my mind. :)

* * *

**Four: We're Back**

Ila cleared her throat and passed Lily six pieces of parchment.

"We have six castles to choose from?" Lily asked her eyes wide.

Ila nodded. "You are descended from Merlin and Gryffindor; Harry from Slytherin; Hermione from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Grindewald."

Lily nodded slowly. "Okay. Do you mind if we look in their vaults? I'd like to see some of the heirlooms."

Ila nodded and produced six keys. "Here you are; I'll get Gangly to escort you there."

Lily smiled. "Thank you."

Harry and Hermione didn't know what to expect; but their eyes widened as they saw the rickety cart they were to ride in. They cautiously stepped in and sat next to each other, holding hands.

"You're sure this is safe?" Hermione asked, looking around her.

Lily smiled and nodded. "Of course." She said before the cart started moving.

Ten minutes later, they were at the first floor of vaults. This floor only had seven vaults lined in a row. The first one was Merlin's, then Morgana's, then the founders and finally Grindewald's.

Gangly stood and walked over to Merlin's. "We would not be allowed down here if you didn't have the right blood. You all may walk in Merlin's and Gryffindor's. However, only Mr. Harry and Miss Hermione can go in the others."

Lily nodded as she stepped out. "Do you know who the descendant of Morgana is?"

Gangly nodded. "Yes, we do. She is seven right now, and neglected from her family. We cannot tell you her name only that you have met her before. Her family does not know that she is the descendant Morgana chose."

Lily nodded as she thought about who James visited. Her eyes widened slightly as she thought of the perfect little girl she met not too long ago. "It's not Ginny Weasley, is it?"

Gangly didn't say anything as he opened Merlin's vault.

Lily's eyes widened further. "Harry, Hermione, when you two go to Hogwarts and you meet Ginny in your second year; befriend her. I want her away from those despicable Weasley's."

Harry and Hermione nodded. "Of course mum." They said, Hermione testing that out for the first time and smiling as a bright smile lit up Lily's face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ginny, clean up." Molly Weasley demanded as her, her family and the two Potter's headed outside.

"Yes mum." Ginny whispered as she stood from her spot and walked over to the sink. Her mother could've used magic, but Molly preferred to make Ginny do it. Do everything around the house. Ginny sighed as she stopped the water and started to bring the plates over. She wondered if this was how a house elf felt.

She scrubbed away, taking her time, as she heard the laughter and chatter from outside. She looked outside and sighed, wishing she could be out there, laughing and having fun. But apparently she was the house elf so she couldn't have fun.

Her mind started to drift as she dutifully scrubbed the dishes. She still had four years here until Hogwarts; four more years of torture. She scowled as she gazed at her parents. They acted as though she was a mistake; like they hadn't planned for her. She wished she could run away, find somewhere else to live.

Those outside stood up and made their way back in, heading towards the floo. She could hear them talking, saying stuff about Potter Manor. Soon there was only silence, as she was left alone.

She stared at the fireplace in shock. They left her here? Just left? She grinned and wiped her hands off on a towel. She waved her hand and the dishes and kitchen became spotless, all dishes away in their rightful place.

She skipped up the stairs and into her small room. She opened her closet doors and stood up on her tip-toes, reaching up to grab a box. She pulled it down carefully and walked over to her bed. She sat down and pulled of the lid smiling as she took out the dark arts book she had acquired from the Potter library a few months ago. She opened the book to the page she had bookmarked and began reading, learning all she could about Morgana and dark magic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, stared in shock at the letter he had just received from the head guard at Azkaban Prison.

_Good Afternoon, Minister, _

_I regret to inform you that prisoner 113467, in cell 7089 has somehow managed to escape. No guards were attacked and no one knows how he escaped. I suggest caution as I do not know what he will do. _

_Prisoner 113467 is Sirius Black; the mass murderer from 1980. _

_I apologize for having to inform you. We have the guards out searching, including some dementors. _

_Sincerely, _

_Randall Andrews._

Cornelius sighed and rubbed his forehead. Just more trouble in the world. He stood up and walked over to his fireplace, throwing in some floo powder and calling out _"The Prophet"_.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Lily woke up in Merlin Castle with a smile on her face. She grabbed the robe lying over the chair in the corner and slipped into some slippers before padding down to the dining area.

When the three had arrived the night before, six house elves greeted them at the door. They gave them a tour around the castle before showing them the three rooms they could use. Harry and Hermione had stared wide eyed into their rooms for a good thirty minutes until Lily pushed them inside.

Bitzy, the head elf, handed her the _Prophet_ and a cup of coffee before disappearing to make sure breakfast was started.

Lily's eyes widened as she read the headline.

_Sirius Black Escapes From Azkaban!_

Rita Skeeter had written the article, but Lily was staring at the picture of Sirius.

"Mom?"

Lily turned her head and smiled as Hermione and Harry joined her at the table.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, pointing to the old looking paper.

"This is the _Daily Prophet_. It's a wizard newspaper." Lily said and laid it on the table. "Harry, this is your godfather. We have to find him."

Harry and Hermione looked at the picture and nodded.

Lily looked between the two for a moment before gasping. "Oh my." She whispered.

They both looked up, confused.

Lily was staring back and forth, looking at their sparkling eyes, and smooth, flawless skin.

"Mum, what is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked across at Harry, studying him while Harry did the same. "I don't understand." Hermione finally said, turning to look at Lily.

Bitzy and Pluto popped in, levitating trays of food onto the table.

Hermione turned to Bitzy. "Bitzy, do you know what mother is talking about?"

Bitzy smiled. "Yous and Young Master Harry is to be elves."

"Elves?" Harry and Hermione questioned, their eyes going wide.

Bitzy nodded, her ears flapping. "Oh yes. Merlin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had elf genes. Though very rare. Only come out when ones power is worthy."

The two nodded slowly while Lily clapped her hands, a huge smile on her face.

"This is just wonderful." Lily exclaimed.

"Um, what exactly does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, being an elf, you'll have a destined mate. You won't display your true elf features until your fifteenth birthday. I won't be able to tell you much else, because almost all types of elves are different. However, each type holds one thing in common, besides the mates. Each type of elf can communicate with nature. Depending on what type you two are will depend on what level of communication you'll have." Lily explained as she started to load pancakes onto her plate. "We won't know more until then. Now, we have to find a way to find Sirius before Dumbledore does."

"Mistress Lily." Bitzy started.

"Yes Bitzy?"

"I is knowing how to find him."

"Really?" Lily turned surprised eyes to Bitzy.

Bitzy nodded her head. "Oh yes. I goes to get the book." She popped out, returning a minute later with an old, thick book in her small arms. She laid it on the table and disappeared again.

"_Untraceable Curses by Merlin._" Lily read before turning to the table of contents.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Albus Dumbledore glared at the headline. He was sitting in his office after breakfast, enjoying a cup of tea. Now his good mood was ruined by Sirius Black. That damned mutt couldn't just stay where he was supposed to. No matter; the mutt would try to find James or Lily. That will work.

His eyes flew wide as the castle shifted, making groaning noises. The stairs were shifting faster and the sky in the great hall darkened to black. Four portraits appeared along the walls of the great hall, their eyes opening.

The castle continued to shift as Albus walked down from his office. He entered the great hall, his eyes going wide again. The students and staff were behind him as he walked into the room.

"You're the headmaster?"

They all turned to the voice, to see it coming from a portrait of a woman in blue and silver.

"Yes, I am Rowena Ravenclaw. We are here because our heirs have finally been found alive; for once." She muttered the last part. "Anyway, we will be staying here, in this room, ready to greet our heirs when they arrive. Now, we don't know exactly when; but it should be within the next five years."

"Ooh." Helga said, clapping her hands. "I'm so excited. Do you think one will be a girl?"

"I hope so." Rowena answered.

"Come now." Godric replied. "There needs to be a strong man around too."

Salazar snickered from his place beside Godric. "Let's hope he's not like you."

Godric gasped. "Sal, I thought you loved me." He sniffed.

Salazar was looking at him, his head resting in his arm. "That trick doesn't work anymore."

Godric sighed and crossed his arms, pouting.

"Godric, please." Rowena said. "You are a grown man; stop acting like a child."

Godric grinned. "You're only as old as ya feel."

Albus cleared his throat, bringing the attention to him.

Salazar raised an eyebrow. "You're the headmaster? Merlin, what is this world coming to?" He muttered.

Albus raised an eyebrow, having not heard what Salazar muttered, as he started to walk around the room. "Where have you been all this time?"

"We have been in our personal quarters, of course." Rowena stated as if it was obvious.

"What did you mean by 'our heirs have finally been found alive'?" Severus Snape asked as he looked over Salazar's portrait.

Helga huffed. "Clearly we mean that whenever an heir of ours is found, they are always murdered before entering Hogwarts. Also, what seems to happen is that our heirs are never born in the same generation. This time they are." She clapped her hands again. "I do hope they come soon."

Godric nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you know how many there are?" Minerva McGonagall asked as she stepped over to Godric.

Godric shook his head. "No; we just know there are more than one."

"Do you know who they are?" Albus asked.

Helga studied him with a suspicious look. "I don't know if I want to answer that."

Rowena rolled her eyes. "Helga, you can't seriously know who they are if we don't know how many there are."

Helga huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you?" Salazar peered across at her.

Helga stood up and started to walk away.

"Helgy!" Godric called. "Don't leave!"

"You don't believe me."

"Rowena doesn't; but you never get that look unless you know." Salazar said, Godric nodding along with him.

Rowena huffed and pouted.

"Now who's acting like a child?" Godric teased.

Rowena just stuck out her tongue.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the end of Privet Drive, a black, scraggly looking dog stood sniffing the ground. He kept his nose to the ground as he walked along, headed for number four. He stopped at the door and started scratching.

Petunia opened the door a moment later and stared down at the dog, confused.

The dog just walked inside, passed her, before turning into Sirius Black.

Petunia's eyes went wide as she stared at him. "What do you want?" She whispered.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Where's Lily?" He asked, whispering along with her, his voice still hoarse from Azkaban.

Petunia shook her head. "I don't know. She went to find Harry." Here she paused and quickly looked into the living room, only to see Vernon engrossed in the TV. She dropped her voice lower. "Vernon left him at a camp. I wasn't home, so I couldn't stop him. But they won't be there now. I don't know how to find them. I'm sorry."

Sirius smiled and shook his head. "Thank you." He said, before turning back into a dog and walking out the door she held open.

Sirius continued down the street until he found the park and hid behind the bushes. He turned back to a human and apparated to an alley behind Remus' muggle home. Turning back to a dog, he walked along the fences, pushing open Remus' when he found it. He trotted up to the back door and began scratching on it.

Remus opened the door, his eyes going wide as he watched Sirius walk passed him and into the house. "Padfoot?"

Sirius turned back and smiled. "Hey moony." He chuckled as he watched Remus just stare at him with his mouth open.

"How did you escape Azkaban?" Remus asked.

"Snuffles helped." Sirius grinned. "Now, I need you to help me find Lily and Harry. I need to talk to them."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Sirius, you do know Harry's dead, right?"

Sirius sighed and walked over to him, lifting his hair away from his ear. The dark mark was a light grey, meaning the curse hadn't been broken. Sirius stepped away and sighed again. "He is alive, Remy. I know he is."

"Remus?"

They both turned to Remus' living room to see Lily's head in the fireplace.

"Sirius too! Oh the spell worked." She said smiling at the two. "Now, come through; I'll unblock the floo for you. Say Merlin Castle." She said and disappeared.

Sirius grinned and grabbed some floo powder. "See ya there moony. Merlin Castle." He stepped out of the fireplace and grinned at Lily who came up and hugged him tightly.

Remus stepped out a moment later and hugged Lily too as Sirius looked around the library.

Lily pulled back and smiled, closing the floo again. "Now, come on, sit down. We have much to discuss."

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Harry and Hermione are reading about elves somewhere in here." Lily answered.

"Who's Hermione? And why elves?" Sirius sat down next to Remus on the couch while Lily took a chair.

"Mom!"

Lily turned to see her two kids running towards her, a book in each of their hands. "Yes?"

Remus' eyes were wide as he watched the two kids.

"Look what we found!" Hermione said, opening her book to a page her finger was holding.

Lily smiled as she read what they found.

"Is that true? Will we really start to see signs when we turn eleven?" Harry asked, looking up and smiling at Sirius. "Paddy!" Harry said and bounced over, hugging him tightly.

Sirius chuckled, ruffling Harry's hair. "Hey cub."

"Cub?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius is an animagus; he turns into a dog." Lily said. "Remus is a werewolf; I think that's more where they got it from then from Sirius' form."

Hermione nodded, smiling as Harry hugged a shocked Remus. She ran into Sirius' arms as he held them open for her, hugging him tightly.

Lily smiled brightly as she watched Hermione sit in Sirius' lap and Harry sit in Remus'. "Now; questions?"

"Yes; who is this little girl?" Sirius asked as he ruffled Hermione's hair, causing her to glare up at him and pout.

"Hermione is now Harry's blood sister. They met at a camp."

"Ah, yes. Petunia told me that Vernon left him at one."

Lily nodded. "Turns out Hermione's family did the same."

Sirius hugged Hermione tighter to him in a reflex.

Harry and Hermione nodded. "But guess what."

"What?" Remus asked.

"Together we own Hogwarts." They smiled at the dumbstruck looks on the two men's faces. "We're also descendants of Grindewald and Merlin."

Lily chuckled and nodded. "Yes, but now I think we should explain to Remus what happened."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny was standing over the sink again; on her birthday. It was now the end of May and she just turned eight. Her parents and brothers that weren't at Hogwarts, along with the two Potter's were outside. The boys were flying while the adults were talking. Of course, she couldn't be out there; there were dishes that needed to be washed.

"Fred!" Molly's voice brought Ginny's attention. "Watch where you hit that!"

"He's not Fred, I am!" The other twin said.

"Oh, sorry Fred."

She glared outside wishing she was at Hogwarts. She sighed, her glare disappearing as she looked down into the soapy water. "Then I might have a friend." She chuckled quietly. "Yeah right; like that would happen."

* * *

This chapter was ten pages written in word. I'm pretty proud of that. Hope ya enjoyed, and if I have time tomorrow night, I'll post chapter five, otherwise you won't hear from me for the weekend since I'm going to our cabin that doesn't have internet access. :)


	5. You Can Come Now

**I do not own anything except the girl with blue eyes and black hair that will make her appearance with a name very soon.**

A/N: Sorry!!! I was reading this chapter and realized I left out quite a few things, so it took me a little while to change this around. Thanks to those that reviewed and added this to their story alerts. I hope I replied to you...I can't remember now. :) Anyway, nothing really...Enjoy! :) Oh, right, I wrote the song the hat sings...its not really good compared to others that I've read, it's just sorta there. :)

* * *

**Five: You Can Come Now**

Remus had demanded proof of the night Harry disappeared, not believing Dumbledore could do that. Once he came out of the pensieve of Lily's memory, his eyes were flashing amber as Moony wanted revenge.

Remus had decided to stay with Lily and the kids, bringing his laptop and clothes over to Merlin Castle. Sirius, of course, stayed with them as all the castles and manors they were going to check out were untraceable to anyone that wasn't allowed entrance by Harry, Hermione or Lily.

Over the years, Harry and Hermione had taken to looking through every book in the library's, wanting to learn as much as possible about the Wizarding World. They wanted to know if any of the tales they had overheard were true.

Harry was also trying to grow his hair to cover the scar, but wore a hat most days as he felt uncomfortable with the silver scar showing. Hermione decided she didn't want Harry to feel alone and took to wearing a very similar hat as well out in public.

They had ended up staying at Merlin Castle for a year and a half, before moving on to discover Slytherin Castle. They stayed there for a year, before deciding to head to Hufflepuff Manor.

In the beginning of August, two months after moving, Harry and Hermione were laying on the grass next to the pool at Hufflepuff Manor. The sun was high in the sky as two owls flew through the wards, and landed next to them. They both opened an eye, raising an eyebrow as they sat up. They took the letters and watched as the owls flew away, before turning the letters over which caused their eyes to grow wide.

"That's the Hogwarts symbol." They muttered tearing open the envelope.

"_Dear Mr. Stone. We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._" Harry read grinning over at Hermione when she read the same. They jumped up and ran into the house, calling for the three adults in the house.

They found them in the library, all reading. They looked up when the two kids came running in, waving a letter in their hands.

"We got our Hogwarts letters." They said, coming to a stop beside the adults.

Lily smiled and held out her hand. Hermione gave her the letter as Harry gave his to Remus. "Well, looks like we'll be going to Diagon Alley soon."

Sirius pouted. "I wish I could come."

"Siri; there's a thing called a glamour." Remus said.

"And there are people who can see through glamours." Sirius retorted.

Lily chuckled, rolling her eyes. "I'll cast one on you. I'll just bring out more of my magic to make it impenetrable. So don't worry."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny was sitting outside with her family, for once, even if she was sitting further away. She was under a tree with a book open in her lap, while her brothers and Jared were flying and the adults and Bill were talking. Charlie had left for Romania already, while Bill was working at Gringotts.

Three owls appeared, one flying to Ron, the other to Jared and the last one to her. Her parents glared at her as she shakily took the letter, watching the owl fly off.

Molly was suddenly in front of her, a scowl on her face and her hand out. Ginny raised her hand and gave the letter to her mother. Molly turned the letter over, her scowl deepening, as she tore the Hogwarts seal. When she finished reading she stalked over to Arthur and handed him the letter.

"Ginny's only ten!" Arthur snapped and glared over at his daughter that was hanging her head.

"It'll get her out of your hair." James said. "Why not just let her go? She'll only need a wand and the school robes. She can use the stuff at school for anything else."

Arthur nodded. "Good idea."

Ginny smiled as she kept her head bent; it came sooner then she expected.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily, Remus, Harry, Hermione and a disguised Sirius walked along Diagon Alley, a pouch of galleons in the two kid's hands.

"Where to first?" Remus asked.

"Let's go get our robes; we're right here." Hermione said, pointing to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

The others nodded as they walked through the door. Harry stopped right inside and stared at a blonde boy that was getting his robes adjusted.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, shaking his shoulder.

Harry turned wide eyes to Sirius and crooked his finger to get him to lean down. "I found my mate." He whispered.

Lily and Remus both turned surprised, wide eyes to him as Sirius' eyes grew as well.

"Soul mates." Remus whispered in awe.

Lily's mouth gaped open. "I thought that was just a legend."

Sirius nodded as the three of them watched Harry and Hermione talk with the blonde.

The three continued to gape as Lucius Malfoy walked up to them. Lily broke out of the spell first and smiled at him. "Hello Lucius."

Lucius smirked. "Hello Lily." He turned to Sirius and ran his eyes along his body. "Not bad; still needs more power."

Lily rolled her eyes even as the smile still graced her features; turns out he remembers too. "You are part veela; of course it won't work for you."

Lucius just continued to smirk. "Now, how about you tell me why your son was staring at my son?"

Lily looked over and smiled as she saw the three of them talking. "Soul mates."

Lucius raised an eyebrow his eyes growing wide. "Really?"

Lily nodded.

"Tom's son?" He whispered and watched as the smile on Lily's face tripled in brightness, her whole face lighting up. "Well, we should get moving. I'm sure we'll see each other soon."

Lily nodded as did the two men on either side of her.

Lucius turned to Sirius and walked up to him.

Sirius smirked, raising an eyebrow. "You never used to like public displays of affection."

Lucius threaded his fingers through Sirius' hair. "I haven't seen you in eleven years. Shut up." He stated and proceeded to lock his lips with the taller man's. Sirius' hands grasped Lucius' hips, pulling him flush against his body.

Lily and Remus smiled brightly, before walking over to the three kids. Sirius joined them as the bell to the store rang. The entire Weasley clan walked in along with the two Potter's.

Lily scowled as did Harry when their gaze landed on their old family. It deepened when they watched Arthur push Ginny up towards them, her head bent.

"Lily!" James greeted a smile on his face and acting as if the divorce never happened.

Lily glared at him. "Potter." She returned.

Harry and Hermione snickered at the dumbstruck looks on the Weasley's faces. This brought the attention on them.

"Who's this?" Jared asked a sneer on his face.

"I'm Harry; this is my sister Hermione." Harry answered looking down at Ginny. He stepped down when Madam Malkin placed the last pin in his robes and walked up to Ginny. "What's your name?" He asked, even though he knew.

Ginny looked up at him, fear clear in her eyes, though he was the only one to notice it. "Ginny." She whispered.

Harry smirked, his eyes shining with laughter. "Well, Ginny, are you coming to Hogwarts this year?"

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Good; then we need to find you robes. Every new student needs new robes." He knew that the Weasley's couldn't afford it.

"She already has robes." Molly huffed.

Harry looked up at her. "Really? Her brothers look much bigger than her; so are you. I don't think those old robes will look very flattering on her."

Hermione nodded as she came up beside him. "A girl has to look her best. First impressions are everything." She said as she studied Ginny's face. She gasped and her eyes went wide before narrowing on the adults. "Which one of you hit her?" She asked her eyes a swirling mixture of rose and brown.

Molly's eyes narrowed while Arthur's widened just slightly.

Harry growled causing Lily to step up and pull him back.

"Harry, Hermione. It's time to go." She smiled down at Ginny before directing the two kids away with Sirius and Remus following.

The stepped inside Ollivander's wands twenty minutes later after having got their cauldrons and cooled down from their run in with the Weasley's and Potter's.

Ollivander walked out from the back; eyeing the newcomers. "Hm. I was wondering when I'd be seeing you. Hold out your wand arm." Harry and Hermione immediately did so, holding out their right hands. Two tape measurers sprang out from a drawer and began measuring their whole body while Ollivander tapped his chin in thought. He nodded and walked away over to a shelf, running his finger along the boxes until he pulled out two.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the summer quickly progressed and soon it was September first. Harry and Hermione had two trunks with them; one full of clothes, the other of books. The one holding the books was smaller than the other, but not by much, as they had both discovered the bookstore in Knockturn Alley.

"Merlin, you guys aren't even going to be pulling pranks." Sirius whined.

"Siri; there's more to life than pranks." Remus stated as he walked into the room.

Sirius stuck out his tongue as Lily joined them in the entrance hall. Lily sighed and waved her hand, the glamour placing itself over Sirius. Harry and Hermione pulled on a black hat each, Harry twisting it to cover his scar and Hermione twisting it the other way.

"Really, guys, what's with the hats?" Sirius asked.

"To hide the scar." Harry answered.

"Plus they look cool." Hermione grinned.

"Alright, are you two ready?" Lily asked.

The two nodded enthusiastically, clutching the handles of their trunks.

They apparated a moment later to an alley just outside the train station, before walking down between the trains. They reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten, a few minutes later. Sirius pushed Harry through first, ignoring Harry's shouts of protests, laughing until all of them were on platform 9 ¾.

Harry glared up at Sirius, his green eyes shining with sparks of aqua.

"Come on, cub, lighten up and go find a compartment." Sirius said.

Harry sighed but smiled and nodded. "Come on, Hermione. Let's see if we can find Ginny."

Hermione grinned and the two hugged each of the adults before running onto the train, their trunks trailing behind them.

"They'll be fine, right?" Lily asked as she watched the two disappear.

Remus nodded. "They'll be better then fine."

Lily smiled as the three of them turned and left, heading home.

Meanwhile, Harry grinned as he slid open a compartment door that held a ten year old Ginny. "Ginny!" He greeted.

Ginny looked up from the book and smiled as Harry and Hermione entered and placed their trunks above them. "Hi Harry, Hermione." She greeted.

Hermione smiled and sat down beside her. The three immediately started talking; topics ranging as the train whistle echoed across the platform.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!" A very tall man with a long, scraggly beard and long hair called to them as they exited the train. He held a lantern as he stood by the lake, boats lined up behind him.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione climbed in one, Draco joining them in the boat. Every first year stared in awe up at the castle as they crossed the lake. They walked up from the lake, through the entrance hall and stopped before an older witch.

She spoke about the houses, points, quidditch, and classes before disappearing for a moment. "We're ready for you now." She said as she reappeared.

The first years followed her into the great hall, staring in wonder at the ceiling and portraits that lined the walls.

"Ooh. They're here!" Helga cheered, clapping her hands as she watched the two heirs walk among the group.

"This is so exciting." Godric agreed.

"_Welcome one and welcome all,_

_To Hogwarts, you see. _

_This fine school is the greatest,_

_Founded by these four,_

_That now line these walls. _

"_I am the sorting hat, you see_

_And I shall place you where you ought to be._

_So open your arms and hearts,_

_And welcome new family,_

_For that's what they'll be._

"_You could join Ravenclaw,_

_The brightest of this school,_

_That follow their brains, _

_As they hold their studies high_

_For the library is their sanctuary._

"_Or you could join Slytherin,_

_Wearing green and silver. _

_They hold their heads high and proud,_

_For they bear Salazar's name and title,_

_Of the ambitious lot._

"_Perhaps you favor yellow and black,_

_Then Hufflepuff you'll be._

_Their hearts are soft and kind,_

_And are loyal through and through._

_So, sit tall and bear those colors proud._

"_The last house,_

_Sit in red and gold,_

_Where their hearts are brave._

_Here they try to bear Godric's name,_

_But their hearts are not true._

"_So everyone should open their eyes,_

_And actually see._

_Don't just hear,_

_But actually listen,_

_As we go through another year."_

The great hall erupted into applause, with Dumbledore eyeing two first years with suspicion. The hall quieted down as McGonagall unrolled the parchment. "Susan Bones."

McGonagall continued down the list until there were only five standing. "Jared Potter."

Dead silence met him as he walked forward and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head as Dumbledore leant forward. _"Hm. Much like your father, you are."_ The hat said to him. "Better be, Gryffindor."

The table erupted into applause as Jared smirked and took his seat next to Percy Weasley.

"Ronald Weasley."

Harry and Hermione raised an eyebrow at each other, as W went before S.

"Gryffindor!"

More applause before McGonagall called out Ginny's name.

"_Hm. Well, I won't put you in Gryffindor; oh no. You have a heart and your magic will be far greater than your families. I apologize for this, but you will no longer be a Weasley. But do not worry; you will find a better family. In fact they already consider you one of theirs. Just remember, your power is yours. Do not let anyone try to control you."_ The hat said to her. Ginny nodded slightly, smiling as she realized she would be free. "Slytherin!" Ginny smiled as she hopped down and joined the end of the table.

"Harry Stone." McGonagall stated.

Dumbledore glared at the boy, now realizing who it was under the hat.

"Mr. Stone, I'll need you to remove your hat." McGonagall stated.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall. My godfather thought it would be funny and stuck the hat to my head. It won't interfere, will it?" Harry asked, his face the picture of innocence.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow but shook her head, producing a smile from the boy. She placed the hat on top of the other hat and stood back.

"_Well, Dumbledore tried to kill you, did he? Not to worry; the curse is gone and now no curse of that type can be used on you again. So, heir number one, where shall I place you? Well, while I think, you should know that your father doesn't remember ever loving Lily. Wait a year and make sure the philosopher's stone is not in the hands of one teacher. Also, help Snape; he doesn't remember yet." _Harry nodded slightly. "Slytherin!" The hat called, causing a pout from Gryffindor.

"Hermione Stone."

Hermione walked up and McGonagall just sighed, figuring the same with her hat. _"Well, heir number two, eh? What a mind you have. You'll join your brother, do not worry. Don't let Dumbledore know that you and Harry are the heirs; and make Ginny your blood sister. She deserves it. Also, help your brother with Snape; he still doesn't remember."_ Hermione nodded. "Good. Slytherin!"


	6. Hogwarts A History

**I do not own anything except the two girls that have black hair! lol..the first one is just sorta there; dunno if she'll come back. **

**A/N:** SORRY!! I was totally busy these last two weeks; I think that's how long its been. Anyway; this one doesn't follow the first movie or book; sorta just changed the names really lol. Anway, thanks to those that reviewed and sorry if I didn't reply; can't remember if I did or not. Anyway; hope ya like this chapter. It's not as long because I couldn't exactly think of what to write. This is more just a filler chapter.  
Enjoy!

This chapter is reposted; I changed ONE word.

**

* * *

  
Six: Hogwarts; A History**

Albus Dumbledore scowled fiercely as he stared at the headline of the _Prophet._ It wasn't anything interesting; he was scowling because of the Slytherin's. Harry was alive. All his plans were beginning to fall apart. He still had Severus, though; his spy was still his. Even though those under the Dark Lord's influence were lying low, he still got information every once in a while from rebels that wanted to move forward quicker.

Sirius was another problem. He couldn't find him anywhere. The Dursley's didn't know where he went and he didn't know where Lily was; if the two were together, that would cause a problem.

He stood up and headed down to join the school for breakfast.

Ginny was shaking as she took the red envelope from the Weasley owl. Hermione and Pansy Parkinson were on either side of her with Harry, Draco and Blaise Zabini across. All five of them were staring at the letter in anger.

"Ginny, just remember that no matter what that letter says, you'll always have us." Hermione said with the others nodding along with her.

Ginny smiled. "Thanks guys." She said and tore open the seal.

"GINERVA WEASLEY!" Molly's voice boomed around the great hall, silencing all conversation as people turned to look at her. "YOU HAVE DISGRACED OUR FAMILY FOR THE LAST TIME."

Molly's voice disappeared to be replaced by Arthur's. "I, Arthur Fredrick Weasley, hereby disown Ginerva Ilene Weasley from the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley. On this day, so mote it be."

One lone tear slid from her blue eyes as she watched the red envelope tear itself up. At the Gryffindor table, Jared and Ron smirked.

Hermione hugged the girl, and whispered into her ear. "How would you like to become a Stone?"

Ginny turned to her and smiled upon seeing the sincerity in her eyes.

Draco turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow.

Harry leant closer. "She'll become a Stone." He whispered. "You can't; not yet."

Draco just smirked, knowing full well the reason. The veela genes he inherited from his father indicated to Harry as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Her long black hair swirled around her in the wind, as she stood on the cliff. She was wearing a white gown with her hands clasped together in front of her. Below her was a river of blood, dead bodies scattered on the ground. There was one lone survivor and he stood staring around the battlefield in horror. He was about fourteen years old and held a staff in his right hand. His blue eyes were bright and wide, looking from body to body. _

"_Thy blood that was shed, will this ever end? Thy river that flows, so vastly so. Night and day; thy go hand in hand. Dark and light; thy face thy enemy." The boy muttered. "Crimson of thy death, you follow thy fight. One day, thou shall see, dark and light; thy go hand in hand." _

_She smiled as she watched him turn and walk away, his wounds healing as he disappeared. "Thy night, thy day and thy blood; you shall all be granted one. Thou shall stand strong and united and night and day shall forever be hand in hand." She turned and walked away, the souls of the dead following her into the dark abyss._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Welcome to your first flying lesson." Madam Hooch said as she finished pulling her gloves on. "Well; what are you waiting for? Step up to the right side of your broom, place your hand over your broom stick and say 'up'."

The six Slytherin's stepped up and as soon as they placed their hands over their brooms, they shot into their hands.

"Wicked." Harry grinned over at Draco who smirked back.

"Now, mount your brooms." Hooch said, waiting for everyone to do so. "When I blow my whistle, I want you to push off from the ground, hover for a moment, then lean forward and touch back down. Ready, three, two, one." The whistle blew, causing a Gryffindor named Neville Longbottom, to start floating into the air, slowly.

"Mr. Longbottom, come down this instant!"

The broom had other ideas, and soon Neville was zooming around the court yard. A few moments later, he fell to the ground as his broom flew off into the distance, landing on his arm. Hooch and Neville disappeared a moment later, with a threat of expulsion hanging in the air.

"Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he would've remembered to fall on his fast arse." Theodore Nott sneered, twirling the remembral in his hand.

"Give it here, Nott." Jared said as he stepped into Nott's face.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Theodore smirked and took off on his broom.

The two boys were soon in the air, yelling at each other. Theodore smirked and threw the ball, Jared zooming passed him. Jared came back into view a few moments later, the remembral in his hand.

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall's voice cut through the cheers. "Follow me." Theodore and a couple of his buddies smirked, figuring Jared go into trouble.

Later that night, Harry and Draco were sitting on Draco's bed facing each other. Harry was biting his lip, trying to find the best way to tell Draco.

"Out with it." Draco stated, smirking when Harry turned wide eyes to him.

Harry sighed. "Okay, just don't get mad."

Draco raised an eyebrow but nodded.

Harry took a deep breath. "My mother is Lily Evans and my father is Tom Riddle." He watched as Draco's eyes widened. "However, my twin brother is Jared Potter."

"And how does that work?" Draco asked, clearly not believing him.

"I don't know exactly; I was still reeling over the fact that my mother was alive. All I remember them saying is it's rare but not unheard of."

Draco scowled. "So you're really a Potter?" He spat the name out as if saying it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Harry's face morphed into anger. "No." He growled. "James disowned me when I 'died'." He said placing air quotes around the last word.

"Died?" Draco asked his eyes a little wider.

Harry smiled. "Dumbledore tried to kill me when I was young. He placed a black curse on me so that I would die before I reached Hogwarts." Through the explanation, Draco had grabbed Harry's hand and had begun to rub circles on the back of his hand. "The reason I'm alive is because of Hermione. When we became blood siblings, our magic destroyed the curse and I got back control of all my magic."

Draco nodded. "But I still don't understand how you can be Tom's son but your twin brother is Jared."

"I'll get my mom to explain it someday." Harry smiled when Draco nodded again. "Now, I'm going to tell you one more thing; my inheritances. I'm the heir of Slytherin, Gryffindor and Merlin." Draco's eyes grew wide. "Hermione is the heir of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Grindewald."

"Merlin; you two own Hogwarts." Draco muttered.

Harry grinned and nodded.

Draco grinned. "Everybody's going to be jealous of me." Harry laughed as Draco pulled him to lie down beside him. "Are you going to tell anyone?"

Harry gazed into silver eyes, a smile on his face. "The sorting hat said not to tell Dumbledore; he'd probably want to use me."

Draco snorted.

"The hat also said to help Professor Snape; he doesn't remember yet."

Draco raised an eyebrow as he continued to play with Harry's hand. "What doesn't he remember?"

"What happened to him; involving his dark mark. Dumbledore placed a black curse on it that extended to everyone who had it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Four high back chairs sat facing the double doors leading out of the great hall. The back of the chairs held a picture of an animal; a snake, a lion, a badger and an eagle. On either side of the four chairs sat two more on each side. In front of the table were four more tables, all extending the length of the hall. Each table held a banner at either end with the house colors and mascots elegantly stitched into the material. _

_Green and silver sat at the far left, when looking at the doors, with red and gold right beside it. Yellow and black sat next to it, though an aisle was left running down the middle of the room. Finally, blue and silver sat at the far right, next to the windows that flashed as the ceiling did. The head table, holding the staff, had the banner of the four houses, hanging down to cover the front of the four high back chairs. _

_This was how the Great Hall looked for 200 years, before the four founders left this great school to their heirs. The youngest of Rowena's children had a brain much like her mothers. She gave the school a personality of sorts. It knows when an heir turns eight and it also knows who is a prime candidate for being the headmaster. _

_If someone bound themselves to the castle and it didn't agree, the castle would slowly drain his/her magic. This happened when Sir Richolar Masson decided he would become headmaster. _

_The portraits that lined the halls had turned black, their occupants disappearing further into the castle. The stairs changed too often for people to get to their destinations on time. The sky in the Great Hall changed as often as the stairs, never showing the moon or the sun. The black lake always shifted as if it were an ocean; its waves crashing the shores and destroying the island that once lay upon it. _

_The castle itself groaned and shifted, changing the position of doors around the school. The Room of Requirement was never found, along with the four founders rooms. The doors to the common rooms chose when they would open, and the classroom doors never closed. The gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office abandoned his post, choosing to sit and guard the astronomy tower instead. The banners on the tables switched for every meal, as well as the headmaster's chair. The chair chose to show up at random places within the Great Hall, never sitting in its rightful place at the middle of the high table. _

_Richolar lasted 150 years as the headmaster before he died a painful death of having his magical core literally ripped from his body. For the next 100 years, the castles defenses were stronger than ever before._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_The basilisk reared its head back as the brown eyed boy grabbed the sword. Its jaws opened as it lunged forward and the boy lunged as well, the sword imbedding itself in the roof of the basilisk's mouth. The boy removed the sword and his arm that now had a fang sticking straight up. _

_The basilisk fell to the floor, blood pouring from its head as the boy jumped down and ran to the blonde girl that lay on the floor. The seventeen year old soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle sneered down at the boy. His eyes grew wide, however, as the boy thrust the fang into the diary that lay innocently beside the girl. _

Her bright blue eyes blinked, the dazed look disappearing. She sighed, just another obstacle. She quickly turned back to her book as she heard footsteps approaching. The steps passed by the room she was in and she leaned back, running a hand through her black hair.

"Just how long am I going to have to wait?" She asked the air around her. She sighed again looking up towards the ceiling. "What am I missing?" She practically whined. "What exactly is happening?"

Her blue eyes roamed the room, searching for an answer. The stone walls held nothing, leaving her to sigh and turn her gaze to the window, watching the clouds float by.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_It's all for the greater good, Gellert." Albus Dumbledore said. He had brown hair and beard, at this age, both flowing down from his head. _

_Gellert Grindewald glared up at his old friend from his position on the ground. "The greater good?" He asked, sarcasm laced in his voice. "There is no greater good. It's only in your head." _

_Albus narrowed his eyes at him. "There will be. The Wizarding World will be strong one day, with me as their leader!" _

_Gellert laughed. "You can't lead. You're a dark wizard! The light wizards will never answer to you." _

_Albus just smirked. "Just wait. Once you're gone, they'll know the truth about you." _

"_The truth? You mean your lies." Gellert snapped. _

_Albus glared as he pulled his sword from its sheath. _

_Gellert laughed. "Soul mates can't kill each other." _

_Albus smirked again. "I lied." He stated before driving the sword through Gellert's stomach. _

_The death of Gellert Grindewald is recorded as a heroic battle between good and evil; light and dark. It is said that the battled field was out in the courtyard of Dumbledore Manor. It is also said that the courtyard was destroyed by the sheer power between the two as they fought. _

_The Grindewald name went down, the angry light wizards searching out descendants and disposing of them. Only one descendant got away; he fled to Norway, where those there didn't judge and just accepted. _

_Dumbledore became headmaster that year and the light wizards felt safe. The castle's portraits stayed, but the stairs and sky changed at random intervals, nobody able to predict when they would change. The Room of Requirement also hid itself again, the door not revealing itself for anyone. The castle didn't move and neither did the black lake; they stood still, not even the wind rippling the surface.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yes, I know this is different, but I kinda like it. Anyway, I'll try ta get the next one finished up soon!!!


	7. Another Stone

**I own nothing except the seventeen year old girl that is now named!!**

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay! But I when I was going over this chapter I really didn't like it. It was short for one thing and really just lame; especially the beginning. So, I changed it and it is now double the length! Anyway, all mistakes are mine, if there are any; hopefully there aren't. :) Anyway, thanks to those that reviewed last chapter; dunno if I replyed or not; but thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

**Seven: Another Stone**

Ground aspen roots were poured over the violet potion by Ron Weasley. The simple sleeping draught they were making was already the wrong color, and half the ingredients they put in were wrong. How that happened? No one knows; the ingredients and instructions were listed on the board in plain English. So, what happened next shouldn't be a surprise.

Almost every other potion in the class was either a lime green or the correct seagreen and they were placing the second last ingredient in; ground rose petals. The aspen roots were supposed to be sliced; not ground and they were supposed to be placed in third. So, as soon as the wooden spoon touched the surface, the potion exploded, covering the Gryffindor's in violet goo.

Snickers came from the Slytherin side of the room as Snape swept over to stand over Ron and Jared. "Why am I not surprised?" He drawled as he crossed his arms. "Detention tonight with Filch and twenty-five points each." He said it so plainly that if you had guts, you would've laughed. He then turned and walked to the front of the class. "Bottle your samples and dismissed." He sat down behind his desk as the class got to work.

Pansy, Hermione and Ginny were giggling quietly to each other as they led the boys to their next class, Transfiguration. The three boys just walked behind them, rolling their eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" The three girls looked ahead to see Jared and Ron sneering at them; both now clean. "Well?"

"Your display in potions." Hermione answered, crossing her arms.

Jared narrowed his eyes further at her. "Like yours was any better. You had the reject helping you."

The three girls, in synch, rolled their eyes.

"Really Potter." Draco sneered. "You think your better then a Slytherin?"

Jared barked out a laugh. "A Slytherin could do better than me? Outrageous."

"We just did." Ginny stated, placing her hands on her hips. "Our potion was seagreen; the color it should be when adding the ground rose petals. Honestly; the potion was on the board. How stupid can you be?"

The two boys were turning red with anger, but before they could say anything else, McGonagall showed up and opened the door. The class filed in; Gryffindor's on one side and Slytherin's on the other.

"Today we will try something new. On your desk you will see a quill. We're going to transfigure a wine glass out of this." McGonagall started the lesson as the door closed behind the last student.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The whistle blew, causing the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor teams to shoot into the air. The bludgers and snitch were released a moment later, followed shortly by the quaffle. As Madam Hooch blew the whistle a second time, the chasers zoomed towards the red quaffle, a Gryffindor getting there first.

In the Slytherin stands, Harry's eyes flew around the field, seeking out the snitch. Hermione sat beside him, their transfiguration book open on her lap. Pansy and Blaise sat beside her, cheering the Hufflepuff's on or gossiping to each other. Ginny sat next to him, her gaze following the chasers and the quaffle. Finally, Draco sat beside her, Crabbe and Goyle behind him, his gaze lazily drifting around the field.

Across the pitch, in the professor's box, Severus reached up behind his ear again to rub. His obsidian eyes roamed the area lazily, his finger never wavering from behind his ear. He felt an increase in magic around him, causing his hand to fall to his lap. As discreetly as possible, he let his eyes roam around the professor's surrounding him.

McGonagall's eyes were trained out at the flyers, her lips pressed into a thin line as she watched her house. Sprout and Flitwick were cheering and clapping, the others joining in every so often. Quirrell, however, was silent, his eyes trained on one player.

Severus' lips began to move, even as Jared's broom started zooming out of his control, breaking his view of the elusive golden snitch. Some people in the stands were holding their breath, while others were screaming or crying.

Hermione and Harry's concentration never wavered once, from the objects in front of them. The snitch was roaming near the Hufflepuff goals as the players continued their game, not noticing Jared's predicament above them. Ginny had spared a glance at Jared before turning her attention back to the quaffle, hoping to one day be able to join the Slytherin team.

Snape's counter-charm wasn't strong enough for Quirrell's enhanced magic, and Jared lost his balance on his broom. He managed to grab the handle, now dangling thirty meters from the ground.

Jared's eyes made a quick look down, only to snap back as he caught the snitch about five meters below him. He looked up once again before finding the snitch again. Making a rash decision, he let go of his Nimbus 2000, extending his other hand as he did so.

Screams echoed from the stands as they watched Jared Potter fall, heading towards the ground. Nobody saw his hand close over the small golden ball, they were all watching as he continued to speed towards the ground, feet first.

Quirrell was so surprised that his spell on the broom stopped, as all the teachers stood to watch as Jared fell. Nobody thought to cast a spell to cushion his fall or slow him down, all watching with bated breath as he plummeted towards the ground.

Hermione looked up from her book after hearing the screams continue and not sounding good. She watched as Jared continued to fall, and she saw the small golden wings peaking out from between his fingers. She sighed and discreetly pulled out her wand, aiming it at Jared. "_Permoveo tardus._" She stated.

There were sighs of relief as they all watched Jared slow down and land softly on the ground. The students assumed it was a teacher and soon cheering erupted from them as Jared held up his hand with the golden snitch held tightly in his hand.

Harry turned to Hermione and smiled. She looked up from her book again and smiled back at him, Harry being the only one to notice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Severus Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked at the four students standing in front of him. "You expect me to believe that?"

Harry mentally groaned. He hadn't expected Snape to be stubborn. "How many dark marks do you have?"

Snape narrowed his eyes. "And what makes you think I have one at all?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly; mom told us you used to be friends with Harry's father."

Harry nodded. "Has the skin behind your left ear been itching or hurting at all?"

Snape eyes narrowed further if that was possible. "Get out."

"But, uncle Sev." Draco said.

"Now Draco."

The four students sighed and walked out of the room, their heads hung after another failed attempt to get Snape to believe them.

"I don't understand. Why is it so hard to believe that a spell was placed upon him?" Ginny asked as they headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

Draco sighed. "He's not used to the idea that someone could place a spell on him and one of that magnitude."

Harry nodded as they sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Are you sure your mom won't mind me coming home with you guys for Christmas? I mean you didn't even send her an owl." Ginny said as she loaded her plate.

Hermione and Harry sighed. "She told us to get you away from those despicable Weasel's." Harry said.

Ginny and Pansy giggled while Draco and Blaise snorted.

"Okay." Ginny said, deciding to drop it even if she still felt unsure.

The six of them started to eat, discussing everything from school to Christmas. The hall was, as usual, filled with the excited chatter of students most talking of the upcoming Christmas holidays.

"They seem happy, don't you think?" Helga asked Rowena as the two looked upon the heirs that would soon turn into three.

Rowena smiled. "Yes. I do hope Godric is right about what will happen over the holidays."

Helga smiled. "I believe he's right. You can see it when they look at each other. Almost as if they were born from the same parents in the first place."

Rowena chuckled. "Yes; you're right. What about him?"

Helga sighed. "I don't know. The hat said to wait a year; but I believe it's going to be longer than that."

Rowena nodded. "You can almost see it when you watch his eyes. As if he knows what's going to happen before it does. But that's impossible; he's not a seer."

"Yes. I wonder how long we will have to wait. I do hope it's soon; this school needs to be set back to its original standards."

"I agree completely. We can't have these students failing out in the real world, now can we?"

Helga chuckled. "Sadly, under his instruction, they probably already are."

Rowena nodded slowly. "That is too true. Can you feel what's happening to the castle?"

Helga sighed and raised her yellow eyes to the magical sky that only changed between night and day unless spelled by the headmaster. "Yes. I wonder how much longer. I feel as though it should've happened years ago."

"Yes I feel the same way. I wonder why that hasn't happened yet." Rowena muttered as the students started to depart from the Great Hall to finish packing or to get a head start on their homework before they left the next day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A 17 year old girl, with bright blue eyes and black hair sat pouring over a book on defense. Because of her seer ability, she managed to pass her NEWTs by the age of 14. Now, three years later, she was studying to become a master in defense. She had moved to France when she finished school and was now studying under Madam LeBlanc at Beauxbatons. Her grandfather had passed away when she was thirteen, leaving her the heir to the Jonson fortune.

"Kyrene."

The girl looked up and smiled at Madam LeBlanc as she came into the room. "Oui, Madame LeBlanc?"

"Sont allant vous étudier par Noël?"

Kyrene smiled. "Je n'ai pas de famille est partie. Et j'aime l'érudition plus si je peux."

Madam LeBlanc smiled at her and nodded. "Je dirige à la maison ; j'ai obtenu la permission de Madame Maxime. Elle m'a accordé la permission pour avoir vous reste ici si vous souhaitez."

Kyrene smiled and nodded. "Merci, Madame LeBlanc."

Madam LeBlanc nodded and left the room, her robes swishing behind her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The six Slytherin's sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, heading towards Platform 9 ¾ for the Christmas holidays. Harry, Draco, Blaise and Ginny were involved in a game of exploding snap. Hermione sat beside the window a book open in her lap, while Pansy sat across from her, watching the game.

"So, where are you guys staying now?" Pansy asked, bringing Hermione's attention to her.

Hermione smiled. "Gryffindor Castle." She giggled as Pansy made a gagging noise and motion. "Sirius, Remus and mom really wanted to see it; after all they were all Gryffindor's."

"True." Pansy muttered.

"Have you guys seen it yet?" Blaise asked.

"No." Harry answered. "They moved in October. Sirius said he was getting bored of all the yellow and black."

Pansy snorted. "Of course he would. He's a true Gryffindor."

Harry shook his head. "No; he's not. He fooled Dumbledore and James Potter for almost ten years."

Pansy and Blaise's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Hermione nodded. "Yup. Him and Remus; they worked together, really. Otherwise I believe Sirius would've messed up somewhere along the way."

The others giggled as the train started to slow down. They all stood up to pull their trunks down from the overhead shelf.

"Harry," Hermione started. "Didn't you say you knew what was going on?"

Harry nodded as he sat down again. "Yeah. The philosopher's stone is hidden somewhere in the castle. I also overheard Weasley and Potter talking; they think Snape is the one trying to steal it for his master. In other words, Voldemort."

Hermione nodded. "But you know it's not Snape."

Harry smiled. "Of course it's not Snape. He thinks he's a spy. It's clearly Quirrell."

"Quirrell?" Pansy and Ginny said, disbelief clear in their voices as the train came to a stop.

Harry nodded. "Yup. The turbans on his head for a reason." He stated before heading out and leading the group onto the platform.

The six stepped onto the platform, moving off to the side away from the crowd and looking for their families. Pansy found her mother, father and brother first, turning to the group; she gave them all hugs and promised to write from her vacation.

"You better tell me everything when you get back." Ginny said.

Pansy laughed and promised before disappearing into the crowd.

Blaise found his mother second, and hugged the girl's goodbye and just said goodbye to Draco and Harry. He turned and disappeared into the crowd after Pansy, losing sight of him seconds later. Draco was next, finding the blonde head of his father near the barrier. He hugged them all, lingering on Harry, before turning and disappearing as well.

The three were left searching, trying to find their guardians. A bark brought their attention down from the heads in the crowd to find a black dog running up to them.

Harry and Hermione smiled, squealing "Padfoot" as they both kneeled and hugged him. Lily and Remus came into view a moment later, smiling at the kids. Ginny was surprised when Lily immediately came to her and hugged her.

"Welcome to the family, Ginny." Lily said.

Ginny smiled widely as tears prickled in her blue eyes. "Thank you." She whispered, never hearing anything like that before.

Harry and Hermione grinned up at the two red heads as Remus wrapped them both in a hug as well.

Remus pulled away, smiling. "Alright, let's start heading home. I'm freezing and hungry."

Harry laughed and stood hugging Remus tightly around the waist.

Remus chuckled hugging him back. "I may be warmer, but I'm still hungry."

Hermione stood and nodded. "I agree. I haven't eaten since breakfast. Only snacks on the way."

They all agreed and headed out through the barrier and into an alleyway. Sirius turned human and they each apparated a kid to the wards of Gryffindor Castle.

They headed into the barrier and the three kids stopped, eyes widening as they took in the grounds.

"Dear Merlin." Harry whispered.

The fence that surrounded the castle was made out of nine foot tall hedges that grew year round. The gate was made out of bamboo and opened immediately when they walked up to it. The path leading up to the castle was a light beige stone with a giant griffin shaped fountain in the middle. The path was also surrounded by five foot high aspen trees and ended right next to the three steps that led up to the doors.

The interior of the castle was just as beautiful. Most of the floors were done in a rich mahogany with the walls being a nice beige. It was decorated in mostly red, gold and brown with white and black making an appearance every now and then. Four house elves greeted them when they stepped through the doors. Two disappeared with their luggage, another went to start dinner, and the last, Archie, showed them around.

Twenty minutes later, they were seated around the dinning room table, it having been shrunk so Remus and Sirius could sit at the ends. The kids talked about school and the new friends they made. Harry told Lily what the hat said, which brought tears to her eyes, but she agreed. They talked about what classes they liked best and what Harry found out about the philosopher's stone.

"Harry, just be safe. Don't go foolishly running into anything." Lily said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Mom, that's a Gryffindor trait. Why would I do that?"

"Maybe because you're descended from one?" Sirius asked, grinning when Harry turned to him and stuck out his tongue.

"When do you three want to do the ritual?" Remus asked as the house elves brought in dessert.

"Um; Ginny?" Hermione asked, looking across at her.

Ginny shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me; but should we wait until after Christmas?"

The other two nodded, agreeing.

"Hey, Padfoot," Harry started. "Whatever happened between you and Mr. Malfoy?"

Sirius grinned. "The divorce papers are signed and cleared."

"That's it?" Ginny asked. "You're not getting married?"

Sirius' smile faded slightly. "Don't know yet. It's been years since we've been together; we're going to take it slow. Make sure nothing really changed."

Hermione nodded. "Makes sense. Is he coming over for Christmas?"

Sirius' grin returned. "Nope. He said he didn't want to be sick seeing all this red and gold." Those around the table laughed as the house elves cleared the plates.

The next morning saw Lily in the living room sitting in front of the fire in her robe. A cup of coffee was in one hand while the _Prophet_ was in the other. There wasn't much in the news, the front page, however, told of the Potters going away for Christmas and taking the Weasley's.

Lily rolled her eyes then smiled when Ginny came into the room in a purple robe and matching purple slippers.

"Thank you, Lily." Ginny said as she sat down beside her.

Lily grinned and placed her cup and the paper down before wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Ginny, I know this may be soon, but I consider you my third child. Even if not by blood, I love you all the same. The first time I met you I knew there was something special about you. I hated that you were in the shadows and never could understand why those despicable people didn't treat you with the love you deserved. I promise that I'll love and take care of you for as long as I live."

Ginny's eyes started to tear up again as she stared up at Lily.

"Hermione calls me mom; it took her a little while, but she understood that I was different from her aunt and uncle. If you wish to, you may as well. I'm not like Molly or Arthur, and especially not James. Sirius and Remus will love you as well, and when Tom returns, I'm sure he'll be the same."

Ginny smiled brightly through her tears. "I'll try."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The elves had a marvelous time decorating the house as it had been close to a century since the last time an heir lived here. Every room except for the bedrooms and bathrooms, had decorations lining the walls. The tree was in the living room, in the corner by the fire and dressed in silver and gold with red and green mixed in. The star atop the tree was charmed to flicker between silver and gold. The lights were miniature charmed fairies that flew around giving the illusion of flickering lights. Presents were stacked underneath the tree, wrapped in all different colors, completing the room. The elves had also put on Santa hats, at the insistence of Sirius, saying they had to get in the Christmas spirit. The elves now looked like miniature Santa's with their red and gold uniforms Godric had made all those years ago and the hats that had gold instead of white.

The entire family wore silk pajamas and robes; all the same style and the color of their magic, while Sirius' were red and Remus' were brown. They had all agreed to eat breakfast first, with Harry, Hermione and Sirius bouncing in their seats.

Lily smiled as the house elves laid their breakfast feast on the table. "Now kids, there are three presents missing under the tree for you." Lily started as they all began loading their plates. "We're going to get them after your ritual."

"What are they?" Hermione asked before digging into her favorite blueberry pancakes.

"Your familiars."

The three kids' faces lit up, bright, wide grins stretching across their faces. The three adults smile back as they continued eating their breakfast.

About an hour later, wrapping paper, bags and tissue paper covered the floor and everybody's presents were in separate piles. Ginny was the happiest she's ever been in her life and the smile never left her face. Each of them had gotten a new broom; the Nimbus 2000. Hermione got her own miniature potions lab that was set up in a room connected to her bedroom and would move if they moved. Ginny got a practice Quidditch set where the bludgers and snitch would have to be spelled to start. Harry got a bunch of pranks, where most wouldn't be able to tell you who set them off. They all got more clothes, Ginny more so than the other two, as well as some rare and old books Remus had found at a pawn shop that was not noticeable in Diagon Alley.

"I really want to get my familiar." Hermione said. "Could we do the ritual today and get them tomorrow?" She asked, biting her lip as she looked around the room.

Lily smiled and nodded. "We'll do it after lunch." She smiled as the three kids beamed a smile at each other.

Three hours later, the six of them were down in the ritual room, the three adults sitting down around the circular room and the three kids standing in a circle in the middle. There was a small round table in the middle of them with three knives, one in front of each kid. They each picked up a knife and slit both their hands.

"We three wish to become siblings of blood under the name of Stone. With our magic and blood we wish to become siblings." They chanted, repeating the sentences two more times. Pure white magic began to swirl around the room, lifting the kid's hair around their faces. Their magic soon joined the pure white light, mixing the three colors, aqua, rose and lavender together. Sirius, Remus and Lily soon had to close their eyes and shield their faces against the onslaught of pure magic coming from the three.

In the circle, Ginny's eyes were glowing purple, while Harry's were glowing blue and Hermione's were glowing pink. Soon, their colors surpassed the pure white and it diminished, fading into their bodies. The elements soon made their presence known by an unnatural wind picking up even stronger, fire soon spinning around through the wind and joined by water, before vines came through the ground and trapped the three in a cage; diminishing the wind to the adults.

The adults opened their eyes and they widened upon not being able to see the three inside. They could all feel the power radiating from the kids and wondered how they could get stronger.

The elements left a few minutes later as well as the pure magic coming from the three kids. Their eyes closed and they began to fall, slowly to the ground, landing softly, asleep, on their backs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day the adults gawked at the three kids who were all showing more signs of being elves. Ginny, apparently, also had recessive elf genes that came out during the ritual. Their eyes now permanently held specks of their power; Harry's were a shining emerald with specks of aqua, Hermione's were a shining garnet with speaks of pink, and Ginny's were a shining sapphire with specks of purple. Harry's hair had grown a little bit, falling around his face with bangs now covering his scar. It didn't reach his shoulders, just the back of it as the rest fell softly around his face. His hair was also a dark chestnut brown instead of its normal black. Hermione's hair had grown a little and lost its insane bushiness. It now reached her mid back and had soft, bigger waves throughout it instead of corkscrew curls. Her hair was also a richer, medium brown instead of its normal light brown. Ginny's hair had also grown a little, now reaching just below her shoulder blades. It was still straight, but was now a rich red roan instead of its orange-red.

"What?" They asked when it became apparent the adults were just going to stare at them, open mouthed.

"My word." Remus muttered.

Lily just grinned and hugged the three, before directing them to the international floo room. "Let's go get your familiars."

The three nodded excitedly, forgetting about how the adults just acted.

"Okay." Lily said as she pulled out an enchanted map of the world and spread it over the table that rested under the windows. "This map is enchanted with auras of animals at pet stores around the world. It updates daily so let your magic guide you. Hold your hand over it and when you feel a strong pull to an area, place your finger on it."

They nodded and allowed Ginny to step forward first. She held her hand over the map before dropping it on Madagascar, Africa. Hermione stepped up next and her finger landed on the Himalayan Mountains. Harry stepped up last and his finger landed on Northern British Columbia, Canada.

Sirius sighed. "You would all be going to different places." He said, earning a slap from Lily.

Lily took Ginny to the Ia Hut, Sirius took Harry to the Pine Shelter and Remus took Hermione to the Ice Cave. Ginny came home with a crimson kiya monkey baby she named Jaiyana (strength). She was a dark, rich red with black beady eyes. Harry came home with a lyan fox cub he named Coralee (courage). She was auburn brown with a white nose and paws and brown eyes. Hermione came home with a white heon snow leopard cub she named Zita (hope). She was pure white with black spots and brown eyes.

_A crimson kiya monkey is extremely rare and never just bond with a normal witch or wizard. They have the ability to become invisible and hang from any surface by their tails. They also have the ability to wield the fire element if their master is not human. They don't grow very big, only weighing about 30-40 pounds and reaching a height of two and a half feet at most. These little monkeys also have the ability to bring their master and a few others back to safety, usually their master's room. After this ability has been used, however, he/she will need to rest for four or five hours, depending on how old he/she is. _

_A lyan fox is also extremely rare and only bonds with someone who is not human. They have the ability to become invisible and run at amazing speeds across any surface, including water. The largest lyan fox was about four and a half feet tall and four feet long, weighing 85 pounds. Normally, they only grow to be about four feet high and three feet long, weighing between 55 and 75 pounds. _

_A white heon snow leopard is even rarer than the two above. They only live in the Himalayan Mountains and only bond with blood, night or day elves. They also have the ability to become invisible and change the color of their fur to match their surroundings. Their spots, however, can only change between black and white. These leopards also only get about four feet high and three feet long, weighing between 55 and 75 pounds. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Read the italics if you want to understand things that happen about the familiars in the next chapter :).

Kiya = ki (hi)-ya; Lyan = lie-an; Heon = he-on (this is how I pronounce it)

(move slower – tranexp . com) (Conversation between Kyrene and LeBlanc: "Are you going to study through Christmas?" "I don't have any family left. And I like learning more if I can." "I'm heading home; I've got permission from Madam Maxime. She's granted me permission to have you stay here if you wish." (freetranslation . com)) So if the translated stuff is wrong I can't take credit for I used a website :)


	8. The Philosopher's Stone

**I don't own anything except for Kyrene!!**

**A/N:** SORRY!!! It took me a while with this because I didn't like the first one I wrote. This one is much more detailed and stuff. Thanks to those that reviewed and I have a question at the end if you wanna answer it. Hope you enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

  
Eight: the Philosopher's Stone**"Sirius; if you do it that way, you'll get caught." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "I thought you said Marauder's don't get caught."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at his godson who just smirked back. The two were sitting in the living room in front of the fire discussing pranks to get back at the Gryffindor's. After Ginny had been hexed and ridiculed one too many times, Harry vowed to get back at them.

"Now, who are you using this on?" Sirius asked as he twirled a quill in his fingers.

Harry rolled his eyes again as Coralee stretched out from her place on his lap. His hand automatically began petting her. "The Gryffindor's; they've hurt Ginny enough. I just hope this will be enough for them to back off. Somehow I doubt that, though." He muttered the last part.

Sirius nodded, growling slightly as he recalled the stories Harry and Hermione had told him.

The fire place flared to life beside them and they both blinked at it, confused. Lucius Malfoy gracefully stepped out and raised an eyebrow at his lover sitting on the floor. Sirius smiled brightly up at him and jumped up, quickly pulling him into a kiss.

Harry grinned, snickering lightly behind his hand as he watched Lucius melt into the arms of his godfather. He began putting the prank away into the box and stood up, walking out of the room with Coralee following closely at his heels.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she quickly ran up to him and hugged him. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I have to show you something." She said before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her potions lab.

Harry chuckled. "What did you discover this time?"

Hermione stuck her tongue back out at him as she opened the door and pulled him inside. "I don't really know."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "You don't know?"

Hermione shook her head before pointing at the pink potion that lay innocently in the cauldron in the middle of the room. They both walked towards it and peered inside.

"What'd you mix?" Harry asked as their two familiars jumped up onto a stool beside them.

"I mixed a sleeping draught with a simple truth serum." Hermione stated.

Harry looked up, surprised. "Really? And it didn't explode?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I'm too afraid to test it though." She said, biting her lip as she stared at the pink potion.

Harry nodded. "Let's go ask mom. She's good at potions."

Hermione nodded and the two ran out of the room and towards the library, finding Lily curled up near the fire with a Dark Arts book in her lap. She looked up as the two entered the room and smiled, her green eyes lighting up.

"Where's Remus?" Harry asked as they stopped in front of her.

"I believe he went outside. He said he wanted to get a bit of fresh air." Lily answered.

The two nodded before remembering why they came here. "Oh yes. Mom, you have to come. I have something to show you." Hermione said.

Lily smiled and nodded, placing her book on the couch beside her and standing. "What did you make?"

"I'm not too sure." Hermione said. "I mixed a sleeping draught with a simple truth serum."

Lily stopped, her eyes going wide. "And it didn't explode?!"

Hermione twisted her hands together. "No. It turned pink."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Pink?" She muttered before continuing down to the lab. She peered at the potion, watching as it churned slowly. The fire wasn't lit, but the potion stilled moved in a slow, counter-clockwise motion. "My word." She muttered as she picked up the wooden ladle and touched it to the potion.

The potion just continued to churn, causing Lily to bite her lip, studying the potion closer. "I don't know." She muttered. She sighed. "If only Severus believed you. He could come over and would probably know exactly what it was."

"What if I brought a sample to him after break?" Hermione asked.

Lily nodded. "That's a good idea. You might want to put it into a bunch of smaller vials and take at least two with you."

Hermione nodded as she moved over to a shelf that held empty and sterilized vials.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The old tome sat on the headmaster's desk, open to the _Verde non sperimentato _potion. Albus Dumbledore himself sat behind the desk, leaning slightly back in his chair sucking on a lemon drop. He was stroking his beard as he stared at the door to his office.

"Yes. This could work." He mumbled. "But I wonder." He trailed off as he leaned forward to read the potion over again. "_Never been tested. Potion was an unusual green color and never stopped churning in a clockwise direction._" He muttered to himself. "What could happen?"

Fawkes gave a sad trill from his perch beside the headmaster as silence over took the room.

Meanwhile, deep in the Hogwarts dungeons, Severus Snape stood over a potion, scratching behind his right ear every once in a while.

He was mumbling words no one but him could make out. He sighed as he stepped back and ran his hands over his face. He placed a stasis charm on the cauldron before diminishing the flame underneath.

He walked over to the couch he had in his personal lab and sat down with a sigh. He reached up to rub behind his ear again as he stared at the blank wall in front of him. His eyes became unfocused as a memory overtook his mind.

"_Up Uncle Sev." A baby of almost a year with black hair and green eyes cried. His arms were up and he had a big smile on his face. _

_Severus looked down at him and smiled, picking up the kid and placing him on his knee. _

_The kid giggled and clapped his hands as Severus started to bounce him on his knee. "Yay. Horsey Uncle Sev." He giggled as Severus bounced him higher. _

Severus' eyes came back into focus as the alarm he set over his potion went off. He shook his head and stood up, moving over to the potion and taking the stasis charm off. He added the last ingredient before lighting the flame beneath it again and stirring counter-clockwise thirteen times.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remus' smile was false as he stood on the platform, watching the three elves disappear onto the train, their invisible familiars beside them. Moony was howling inside of him, trying to tell him something. He didn't understand what or how Moony was yelling at him this far from the full moon.

He sighed and followed Lily and a glamoured Sirius off the platform and to the apparation point.

Harry smiled as Draco came in and sat down beside him, followed by Blaise and Pansy who shut the door after them. Coralee became visible and crawled across Harry's lap to curl up in Draco's lap, having sensed that Draco was Harry's soul mate. Jaiyana hardly moved from her spot on Ginny's shoulder, and Zita was quite content curling up on Hermione's lap.

As the train shifted before it let out a whistle, the six started chatting animatedly about the Christmas holidays. That one topic got them to the Hogsmeade station and into the Great Hall, only stopping once the food started.

The three familiars had become invisible as soon as the train had stopped and were now as well. Jaiyana still curled around Ginny's neck, while Coralee and Zita were under the table curled around Harry and Hermione's feet.

As the welcome back feast continued, the Slytherin's kept complementing the three Stone's on their new features. Questions were shot at them, wondering what happened and if they could give them their secret. The three would just smile, shrug and continue to eat; leaving the Slytherin's to raise eyebrows at one another.

The four portraits all looked so proud and happy, causing Dumbledore to glower out at the first years, wondering just who the heirs were. He also wanted to know what went wrong with the black curse he placed on young Harry. The curse was said to not be able to be broken by anybody except either the heir of Merlin or Morgana. What he knew, however, was that the heirs were either in Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

Dumbledore cast that thought away and looked upon the Gryffindor table. Jared and the Weasley's all had tans and were gathering quite a lot of attention from the girls. He had laid down all the clues Jared should need, and soon he and Ron will be going after the Philosopher's Stone to prove he really is the Boy-Who-Lived.

Classes started the day after the feast, the first year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's having potions first. Hermione and Ginny sat in the front row, with Draco and Harry behind them and Pansy and Blaise behind them.

Professor Snape swept into the room, his black robes billowing out behind him. "Open your books to page 274. Start immediately; instructions are written in plain English. Let's see who can mess this up." He drawled, letting his gaze sweep over the Gryffindor's.

Ron and Jared scowled at him as the class began to read and get up to get the ingredients. Jared sighed before standing and walking to the storage room, gathering the ten ingredients needed.

Each station soon had the ten ingredients laid out, the fires burning and the cauldrons bubbling with boiling water. Each cauldron was different even as they were all doing the same potion. Some were turning pink, some red, some orange, and a few were the correct yellow at the second ingredient.

Snape was walking around, inspecting the cauldrons at each station, his robes billowing out behind him. His hand would absently reach up to rub behind his ear every now and then, especially when he passed Harry.

Harry grinned as he and Draco added the spruce leaves at the last step. He picked up the wooden ladle and began to stir, counting under his breath as he stirred clockwise twenty times.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remus walked along a muggle street, his hands shoved in the pockets of his faded jeans and his winter coat pulled tight around him. His amber eyes were studying the ground as he walked, his brown hair blowing slightly in the cold winter breeze.

He was brought out of his musings as a sweet smell flew through his nose as well as a soft body colliding with his.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said, her blue eyes looking up at him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, smiling his first genuine smile in almost six months. "Yes; I'm fine."

She smiled brightly up at him, pushing her black hair behind her ear. "I'm glad. My names Kyrene; yours?"

"Remus."

"It's nice to meet you." She said, holding out her hand.

Remus took it, feeling a strange sense of pride that she wanted to know who he was. Moony was even squirming contently inside of him at the feel of her hand in his.

"Well, sorry to bump into you. I should've been looking where I was going." She blushed slightly as she took her hand back. "I hope to see you around, but I've got a meeting in ten minutes. Have a good day." Kyrene smiled one last time at him before turning and walking away, her heels clicking behind her.

Remus watched her go, a small smile still on his face. Moony growled slightly as he watched her go, wanting to have her here beside him. Remus sighed before shoving his hands back in his pockets and walking away, having no destination in mind.

He walked around muggle London for a good two hours before he started to make his way back towards the Leaky Cauldron. He pushed down his hood as he pushed open the door and walked inside.

"Remus."

He turned to the voice, surprised to see Kyrene smiling at him from a table not far from the door. He smiled at her and walked over to her, sitting down in the chair she motioned to.

Kyrene smiled at him as he sat down in front of him. "I knew it was you."

He tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

She continued to smile. "You're special; more-so then just being a wizard."

His eyes widen slightly.

She nodded, the smile never wavering. "I know. I know many things; have known many things since I was six. Now, care to stay with me for dinner?"

Remus' eyes widened slightly again before he smiled and nodded. "I'd love to." The bright smile that accompanied his statement made his heart warm and him feel truly happy for the first time since he found out Harry was alive.

Kyrene felt happy; happy that she didn't have to search low and high and happy that maybe she wouldn't be alone next year. After Christmas, Madam LeBlanc had come back and told her that she had already earned her Master's in Defense.

The two of them were an odd couple indeed as patrons came in and out through the Leaky Cauldron. A girl 17 and a man almost 35; a few eyebrows were raised.

"So, do you know who your mate is?" Kyrene snuck the question in as the two were enjoying a cup of coffee after dinner.

Remus almost choked on his at the unexpected question that came out so innocently from her. He blushed but nodded slowly.

"And I'm it, aren't I?" She smirked as his eyes grew wide again. "Yes; I'm a seer. It's run in my family for generations. I know what's going to happen at the end of this year and the end of next. I know Tom isn't going to be back for a few years now." Her face expressed sadness at this. "I had thought next year would be the year; but it looks like Dumbledore's interfered again." She sighed, resting her head on her hand as she stared at something only she could see.

"Don't you feel, I don't know, disgusted?" Remus asked.

Kyrene looked at him, surprised. "Why would I be disgusted? Your mate is your mate. They're really wonderful things. Unconditional love and extreme happiness; it is part of the deal." She smirked. "Just like Harry and Draco; you and I will be the same. I know we will. In time, anyway." She said reaching her hand across and running a finger down the back of his hand. "I know it'll take time for you to understand and accept. But I'll help you in anyway I can." She stood up and smiled. "This has been an amazing night, but I have to go make sure my family's manor is ready." She pulled out some galleons and placed them on the table. "I'll see you soon; I know I will."

Remus watched her walk away one more time before he also placed some galleons on the table and walked to the floo. "Gryffindor's Library, Gryffindor Manor." He whispered and disappeared in a flurry of green flames.

Lily looked up from her book as the fireplace flared to life and Remus stepped out. "Just where have you been?" She asked, closing the book on her finger.

Remus looked at her. "Her names Kyrene; she's my mate." He muttered, collapsing beside her on the couch.

Lily's eyes widened. "Really?" She said as a smile slowly built on her face. "What's she like? Why didn't she come back with you? How old is she?"

Remus chuckled as Lily shot out the questions. "She's nice; she had to check out her family's manor and she's seventeen."

Lily's eyes widened at that last statement. "Seventeen?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah. She said that your mate is your mate. Unconditional love and extreme happiness; she didn't seem disgusted at all. Not with what I was or anything."

Lily smiled. "She's a seer?" It was more of a statement, but Remus nodded all the same. "I'm very happy for you Remus; you deserve someone. She sounds like she already loves you."

Remus eyes widened as Sirius came stumbling out of the fireplace, laughter still bubbling from his chest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was the first week of April, the first Friday at breakfast. Dumbledore looked smug while at the same time trying to keep his grandfatherly features covering it. The Slytherin's were chatting either about school or Quidditch.

Harry smiled, laughing at something Draco said as he reached for his goblet of pumpkin juice. He placed his goblet down after taking a sip. His throat suddenly felt dry again; no matter how many sips he had, it always felt dry after taking a sip. His eyes suddenly began to gloss over and his fingers lose strength. His goblet fell from his hand and crashed to his plate as his head fell to his chest. His body convulsed once before he fell backwards, landing on his back on the ground, unconscious.

Draco's eyes were wide as he watched all this, not having fast enough reflexes to reach out and stop him from falling. He was immediately out of his seat and kneeling beside him as the chatter in the Great Hall immediately stopped. He didn't notice any of this; he was only concerned with his Harry.

Rowena's eyes were squinted slightly as she looked across the room at the two boys. Helga was looking there as well but with wide eyes, not analyzing the situation, just trying to make sure everyone was okay. Salazar and Godric were also staring wide eyed at the boys beneath them, leaving no one to notice the smug smirk that wasn't concealed quickly enough on the headmaster's lips.

Madam Promfrey was yelling and pushing her way through the crowd of kids that had gathered around the Slytherin table. She finally reached the five friends that had crowded around Harry, trying to protect him from the others.

It took about ten minutes, but Harry had finally been moved to the infirmary and placed in a bed in the back surrounded by curtains. The five of them had been asked to wait outside of the curtains while Madam Promfrey ran diagnostic spells over Harry. Her eyes grew wide as the spells showed nothing wrong; he should be up and walking not unconscious.

"_Enervate._" She stated, her wand pointed at Harry. Nothing happened. She tried more spells; nothing worked. She stared dumbfounded at the unconscious boy before stepping out of the curtain. The five turned expectantly towards her. "Sorry, but I don't know what's happened."

The five nodded, sighing.

"What exactly is wrong with him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. The diagnostic spells show he's fine; in perfect physical condition. He should be up and walking." Madam Pomfrey explained looking perplexed before she walked towards her office.

Their eyes all widened before they turned to the curtain and stared at it.

"Wonderful." Blaise muttered.

"I wonder." Hermione muttered to herself before she disappeared from the infirmary at an amazing speed.

The others looked at each other before they took off after her, trusting Pomfrey to take care of Harry. They found her outside Professor Snape's quarters, the door just opening.

"The pink potion?" Snape sighed and moved aside, letting them all file in. "Yes I figured out what it was. I still can't believe you made it." He muttered the last part as closed the door. "It's called _non sperimentato rosa_. It's never been tested. I don't know what it does."

Hermione nodded to herself. "Thanks professor."

He nodded. "What happened to Mr. Stone?"

"Madam Pomfrey doesn't know. She says he's perfectly fine physically." Hermione answered scratching the side of her face in confusion.

Snape made a small noise in the back of his throat before he looked down at the book on the table.

Hermione looked at Ginny, raising an eyebrow in question. The only answer she got was a shrug of her shoulders.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The last semester went by smoothly and quickly; Harry, however, wasn't present in any class. He had and still was unconscious; Pomfrey was stumped. No potions or spells had any effect on his body, leaving her completely confused.

The five Slytherin's flew through their classes and year end tests. Their spirits, however, were not high. No matter what they did they couldn't keep their minds off of Harry; especially not Draco. Coralee had taken to staying on Harry's pillow, right next to his head. She was invisible to all except for when the Slytherin's came behind the curtain alone.

"Ron; we're on a moving staircase."

Hermione and Ginny were just leaving the library when they heard Jared from below them. They watched the two get off on the third floor corridor.

"Think they're going to make a mistake?" Ginny whispered.

"It's Potter and Weasley; of course they will." Hermione muttered.

Ginny snorted softly. "Follow?"

"For Harry." Hermione muttered back. "Zita; follow to check if the corridor is empty." They heard a growl as the invisible familiar ran down the stairs to the third floor corridor. They walked down to the fourth floor and stopped on the landing, pressing themselves up against the wall as they heard Filch's voice across the way. Ten minutes later they heard a soft growl and they started down the stairs that came to them and waited for them to shift.

As they stepped inside the corridor, a light flared up, revealing Zita, visible and waiting. They walked along the corridor, coming to a door and hearing screams and barks. The screams disappeared, leaving the barks to be the only thing for a few minutes. They waited until the animal inside became quiet before unlocking the door and stepping inside.

A large three headed dog sat in the middle of the room just behind a trap door that was open. It snarled at them as they back up to press against the door. Jaiyana pulled on Ginny's hair and pointed to a gold harp that lay innocently at the side of the room.

Ginny took a deep breath before she started singing. No words came out, just a sound as she sang, her voice a melodic sound that put the giant dog to sleep. She smiled as she continued and walked forward, ushering them with her. She kept up the song, as Hermione and her familiar jumped down. She followed, stopping the song as she disappeared down the hole.

"Wow, Ginny. I didn't know you could sing like that." Hermione said, smiling as the vines they landed on started to move. The vines curled around them all, including the familiars causing them all to struggle. "Wait." Hermione took another look around the vines surrounding them and nodded to herself. "This is Devil's Snare."

Ginny nodded; understanding immediately. The two of them started relaxing and waited, their familiars automatically copying their actions. As soon as they landed they smiled at each other and continued on. They came to a door and heard the beating of something against a far door. They opened it and saw keys with wings jammed into the door across from them with an old looking one in the lock. They looked at each other and grinned before running through the door.

The door behind them closed as they heard Jared and Ron scream in shock ahead of them. They came to a giant chess board and quickly hid in the shadows to avoid being seen as the two turned around.

A good while later, Jared now stood facing the king. "Check Mate." He stated and the king's sword came crashing down. He turned to Ron and grinned and the two ran through the door.

The other two stood up and nodded as some chess pieces bowed to them. They walked through the door, only to be stopped by a wall of fire surrounding a dip in the ground. Jaiyana jumped down from Ginny's shoulder and ran towards the fire.

"Ah! Become invisible." Ginny said and began chewing her lip as her familiar disappeared. She sighed in relief as Jaiyana appeared again and jumped up on her shoulder.

Footsteps echoed from the corridor behind them, causing their heads to snap towards the sound. They quickly ran behind one of the pillars that lined the room, their familiars turning invisible once again. Hermione peeked out and had to cover mouth to stop the gasp from escaping. Albus Dumbledore was walking towards the flames, his wand out and his blue eyes glaring into the fire.

"Die Kraft von Feuer, zerbrökkelt Ihr Gemüt. Überwältigt, werden Sie." Dumbledore chanted as his wand moved in an intricate pattern through the air. A black stream of power split the flames for a few seconds before Dumbledore grinned as he heard the cries of Quirrell.

Inside the flames, Jared looked at his hands in shock. _I don't think that just happened._ He thought to himself as Quirrell charged towards him once more. Since he couldn't think of anything else, he placed his hands up and on Quirrell's face. He watched, eyes wide as Quirrell's skin began to crumble under his fingers. His whole body soon became nothing more than dust, leaving behind his purple robes.

What happened next, he had no idea. All of a sudden he felt something pass through him and he fell back, unconscious.

The flames died and Albus walked forward, not sensing the four other presences in the room. Albus grinned down at the boy. "Well done. You're getting closer; you'll still need more training. I'll leave that to your father."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, confused, before returning to their attention to the old wizard who picked up Jared. Ginny's eyes widened while Hermione's narrowed as they saw the predatory look in his eyes.

"Soon." Albus muttered before turning and walking away.

Hermione sneered after him before they both came out of hiding. "Pervert." She muttered. "He's after Potter."

Ginny shuddered. "I mean, I don't like the guy, but Dumbledore is creepy and old." She gave another shudder.

Hermione nodded. "We should get out of here."

Ginny nodded and the two began to follow after Dumbledore and Jared. They managed to follow them to a hidden staircase in the giant chess room. As soon as they were on the staircase, the wall behind them slid back into place.

They came up at the opposite end of the third floor corridor to see Dumbledore leaving it and heading to the infirmary. The two shrugged before they headed out and snuck down to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

(First potion: untested green. Second potion: untested pink) (German: Fire's strength, your mind crumbles. Overpowered, you become.) Both sets of brackets were from free translation dot com.

**Question:** I need to figure out who Ginny and Hermione's mates are going to be. Here are the options I've thought of so far; if you have another suggestion it'd be greatly appreciated.  
Ginny: Pansy; Luna; Blaise; Jared  
Hermione: Severus; Jared; add her to Lucius & Sirius?; another Slytherin?; have her with Pansy or Luna?  
Anyway; any imput would be GREAT! Thanks and hope you enjoyed the chapter!! And, I posted the sixth chapter to Angel Legend as well if ya any of ya read it...? Have a good night!


	9. Dumbledore's Meddling

**I do not own anything except for Kyrene Jonson!**

**A/N:** Hey all! So I have decided on Hermione's mate but you won't know who unless you can guess. :) Ms. Geek; her mate is for you. I just liked that idea so much that I decided to go with it! :) Also, Poppydrops, thank you. I totally forgot that since Hermione and Ginny did the sibling ritual with Harry they would technically be considered Jared's half siblings, so neither will be the mate of Jared. This chapter moves pretty fast just because! :). Also, AlixMM made a good point about Lily. I totally forgot about her. Anywho, she's first :). Enjoy! I wrote the sorting hat song, but it kinda sucks. It's the last one I'm gunna do probably, but I just wanted to put it in there just 'cause. :)

* * *

**Nine: Dumbledore's Meddling**

Lily sat glaring into the flickering flames of the Gryffindor library's fireplace. In her hands was a crumpled parchment letter from one Albus Dumbledore. It stated that her Harry was just unconscious and that he should wake up any day now. He's been saying that for two months now and Harry has not woken up.

"Damn meddling old fools." Lily grumbled as she stood up and began to pace. She had tried to floo over many times, only to end up at the Leaky Cauldron. Her mind was in no state to apparate, too busy running through all the horrible things that could've happened to her Harry.

Remus had tried to get her to talk about it; clear her mind as it were, but it hadn't helped. Lily was just too upset about Harry. Remus had apparated to Hogwarts once, only to find the gates locked. After returning home, he had fire called Dumbledore, only to have him out of the office. When he tried again, the fireplace was blocked.

Sirius had tried apparating into the Forbidden Forest and turning into Padfoot, only to find that most of the secret entrances that led into the school had been blocked. Sirius had no idea that Dumbledore even knew about them.

So Sirius had asked Lucius if he could go and see if anything was wrong; being on the Hogwarts Board of Governors. That had been two weeks ago, but still nothing.

"Argh!" Lily yelled into the empty space of the library just as the floo activated and Remus stepped out followed by a young girl with black hair and blue eyes. Lily blinked a few times, staring at them.

The girl smiled. "Hello; I'm Kyrene. I hope Remus told you about me."

Lily smiled and nodded. "Of course. Right after your first date."

Kyrene grinned as Remus blushed. "Anyway; I know what happened to Harry."

Lily's eyes grew wide as she ushered the girl to sit down on the couch beside her. "Tell me everything."

Kyrene nodded. "It was weird. I've never had an experience like this. I saw the past; not the future. I saw Dumbledore, a cauldron and a tome."

_Dumbledore stood in front of a cauldron, grinning as he watched the green potion churn slightly in a clockwise direction. He placed a goblet of pumpkin juice beside the cauldron before dipping a ladle in and talking out a teaspoon of the potion. Carefully, he poured the potion into the juice and grinned when it sunk in, disappearing to look like normal juice. _

_"Now, to just get one of the elves to switch the goblet when the brat pours his juice." Dumbledore mumbled to himself as he walked out of the office. _Verde non sperimentato _was in bold letters and seemed to shoot off the page._

"The Untested Green potion?!" Lily shrieked as she finally threw the letter into the fireplace.

Kyrene nodded, sadness filling her features. "But I was also wondering what happened to the potion Hermione made?"

"Did you see that too?" Lily asked.

Kyrene laughed and shook her head. "No, this time Remus told me."

Lily chuckled, a blush coming over her face. "Right. Well, she took it to Severus, and according to her he said it was the _non sperimentato rosa._"

Kyrene nodded slowly, staring into something that only she could see. "Would you be willing to see if the potion worked on Harry? I mean Dumbledore used the untested green, we know that, but what if the untested pink was the counter potion to it?"

"What if it hurts him more?" Lily asked, biting her nails as she began to pace again.

Kyrene once again looked out into space. "I don't believe it will. Remus said Hermione mixed a simple truth serum with a sleeping draught."

"Yes." Lily muttered.

"Those shouldn't have any negative effects on him. When was the last time you received a letter from your kids?"

"About two days ago." Lily muttered again trying to wrap her head around what Kyrene was saying.

"Did they say Madam Pomfrey found anything new?" Kyrene asked.

Lily shook her head, now more confused than ever about what Kyrene was saying.

"I believe that the pink potion will cure whatever it is that the green potion is doing. Think about it; in spells green is the killing curse while pink or red, depending on how much strength, is the revival spell." Kyrene stated. "If these untested potions are going to work the same as a spell, the green could be slowly killing your son."

"But if it's the same as the killing curse, there shouldn't be a cure then." Lily said.

Kyrene nodded. "True, but these potions were made back in the time of Morgana and Merlin; I would think that if it was them? They'd make a counter potion."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a lake in front of where he was sitting in an opening of the forest that surrounded both him and the lake. The sun was always warm and comforting where he was. Never a storm or clouds in sight.

He's been here for two months; and within these two months he learned how to control his magic. He also learned how to sense when someone came up behind them, just from their magic. Another thing he learned was how to tell if someone had a spell on them and what type of magic it was.

"Harry. You will be waking soon."

Harry looked up into the eyes of his mentor, Merlin. He smiled. "How do you know this?"

"The young seer who you'll meet when you wake up has finally uncovered what Dumbledore did to you." Merlin answered as he lowered himself beside the boy.

Harry nodded. "I still can't believe that Dumbledore did this."

"He knows how strong you are. He wanted you out of his way. You and your father have the power to make right everything wrong he has done." Merlin explained. "I also fear for your half-brother. Something tells me he might be in trouble soon; from Dumbledore and his father."

Harry nodded again. "Why do you think he acts the way he does?"

"Because of his father. James has always been that way. He had always gotten what he wanted, who he wanted, that when he learned that Lily didn't love him." Merlin trailed off for a moment. "People say love can make you do horrible things. I do not believe James ever loved Lily; I believed he had become obsessed with her. He believes himself to be a god; just like Dumbledore does. James, however, doesn't have the power, but believes Dumbledore can make the world into how they want it to be."

"I don't understand. Why would Jared act that way?"

"It is because of his father. James has given Jared everything; and with him being famous, Jared is now starting to become James. Jared believes everybody should fall at his feet because his father says they should. Jared doesn't seem to have his own mind. Much like young Ronald Weasley. Ronald only wants fame and money because his parents don't have any.

"The Weasley's have always been an interesting bunch. They've always wanted money. However, there are a few who actually believe that family and love is more important than money. Those few are the twins, and the two eldest. I've seen the way they hold themselves; they believe love can conquer all."

Harry smiled. "I've seen some of the twins pranks. They're quite neat. I've never seen anything like them."

Merlin chuckled. "Yes, in their future I can see the two of them doing what they love most. Whether or not they get money is up to their customers."

Harry nodded. "I bet one day; they'll have a shop that'll make lots of money and they'll be famous."

Merlin chuckled again. "I agree completely with you." He stood up and dusted his deep purple robes off. "I do believe it is time for you to head back to your family and your soul mate."

Harry stood and smiled up at his ancestor. "Thank you, Merlin. For everything."

Merlin pulled the boy into a hug. "You're quite welcome. Just try not to almost die again."

Harry laughed as he felt the forest and lake begin to disappear. "I'll try my hardest."

"Good on ya lad." Merlin said as Harry disappeared from his view. He sighed. "It's going to be lonely here again." He muttered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The seven of them waited on bated breath to see what would happen. They watched as his limbs started to move again and his eyelids begin to flutter. As those green eyes slowly opened, they all let out a collected breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding.

Once Harry had opened his eyes, he promptly squeezed them shut again, trying to block out the light. He groaned and began to rub his eyes.

"Mr. Stone; how do you feel?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she raised her wand and began diagnostic spells over his body.

"Fine." He croaked. "There's too much light." He groaned again.

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione, Ginny and Pansy giggled while Draco sighed in relief and Blaise snorted.

Madam Pomfrey smiled as she adjusted the curtains to block out the light. "We're so glad you're awake and safe and sound."

Harry smiled up at her as he opened his eyes. "I'm glad too."

Draco then practically launched himself at Harry, hugging him tightly to his chest. Harry smiled widely as he wrapped his arms around Draco who had started to mutter words into Harry's ear.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at the two boys. "Harry, dear, you're free to go. There really isn't anything wrong with you." She frowned slightly. "I don't know what happened, but I'm glad it could be fixed."

Harry turned his eyes over to her from his spot on Draco's shoulder. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

Pomfrey smiled and nodded before she turned and walked into her office.

Professor Snape sighed as he eyed the two boys. "I've talked with the headmaster, and unfortunately, you'll have to take your exams at the ministry. Otherwise, you'll have to do your first year over again."

Harry nodded. "Thank you Professor."

Snape just nodded before he twirled around, his robes swishing with him, and walked out of the room.

"Don't worry Harry. Ginny and I'll help you study this summer." Hermione said, smiling brightly at him when he turned his eyes to her.

"Thanks guys. Don't know what I'd do without you." Harry said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Hogwarts Express pulled up to the platform which had families waiting for their sons or daughters to get off and come home. The train was full of bodies rushing off to see their parents and siblings after a long semester, or year for some.

Lily, Remus, Kyrene and Padfoot stood off to the side with Lucius, the Parkinson's and Isabella Zabini. Kyrene was talking rapidly to Isabella about shopping while Lily was catching up with Miranda Parkinson. Remus was talking with Lucius and Malcolm Parkinson about random things; whatever came to mind, really.

Their attention was dragged to their kids when Padfoot barked and ran towards them. That was followed by three shouts of 'Padfoot'. They saw the six kids together, on their knees hugging and rubbing the black Grim. Padfoot, meanwhile, loved the attention and kept barking happily.

Kyrene grinned happily at the six kids as well as Remus, Lily and Isabella while Lucius sighed and Malcom sneered down at Pansy thinking it was very undignified behaviour.

The kids finally took their attention away from the dog and stood up, heading to their parents. Lily, Remus, Miranda and Isabella all greeted their children with hugs, while the other two men thought that was entirely too girly. They eventually all parted ways, saying sometime this summer they'd all have to get together.

"So, where are we this time?" Ginny asked as their make-shift family headed to the apparation point.

"I really want to see Ravenclaw Manor." Hermione said as they stopped in an alley.

Lily smiled. "We thought you might. We've already had the houselves move our stuff over."

"Right." Sirius said as he changed back. "Let's go." He said and grabbed Harry in a hug before disappearing a second later.

Kyrene giggled before she too disappeared, while Lily grabbed Ginny and Remus grabbed Hermione.

The Manor was two stories high and surrounded by a moat with one bridge that lowered immediately for the seven of them. The doors were a light pine with silver handles. The doors had windows that practically covered the doors and had simple but elegant blue flowered designs within the windows.

As soon as they stepped through the doors their jaws practically dropped. It was one giant hallway, leading to another set of double doors. These ones were white but they as well had windows that practically covered the doors with the same flowered design in them. The floor was an off-white carpet while the walls were a cappuccino color. Doors lined the hallway, all a light pine, the same as the front door. Portraits and tables of a deeper wood lined the walls with four bamboo plants on either side of the doors.

As they walked down the hall they found an opening that led to brown, spiral stairs. Walking up, they reached a sitting room. The room circled the stairs and had a fireplace directly across from the landing of the stairs. A fire was already burning merrily in it as they looked around at the same colors as downstairs. Doors were evenly spaced around the room, each the same pine as before.

Harry wandered over to a window that overlooked the backyard and gasped, drawing the attention of the others. The backyards moat seemed to extend, creating a lake. Most of the lake was surrounded by the trees that protected the property, but one spot was extended in a square. There were chairs, tables and umbrellas placed within the square. The umbrellas had a mixture between silver and blue while the chairs were white with blue cushions and the tables were just white.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kyrene became a permanent resident with their make-shift family and she started to help them all train; physically. She had, over the last three years, learned many different styles to train your body. She started out easy with yoga. Harry and Draco, who had decided to join them, thought this was extremely girly. Remus just laughed at them and joined right in along with Lily. Sirius had somehow managed to convince Lucius to join as well.

Kyrene had laughed when Sirius came in practically dragging Lucius with him on their second day. It hadn't taken long to give them all the basics, and soon they were working on harder stuff, such as pilates.

Over the summer, the family grew closer together as did the two soul mates as they went through ways to physically strengthen their bodies. They were outside, often in the lake, or in the library that was easily three times the size of Gryffindor Castle's.

Ginny had never had such an enjoyable summer; she had never felt so loved. She was surrounded by her family every day, always doing some kind of activity. She and Hermione had helped Harry study for his first year exams, resulting in him getting an O on everything except for Herbology and Divination; those he got an E.

It went too fast for them. Summer was there and then gone, like a snap of their fingers. The six friends were reunited once again on the Gryffindor red Hogwarts Express. The topics spoke of between the six were only of the upcoming year or their summer holidays.

All too soon they were sitting at the Slytherin table wearing their Hogwarts robes with the green and silver symbol on their right shoulders. Chatter rang throughout the entire Great Hall, almost seeming to suffocate the students. The founders were sitting there once again in their portraits that lined the walls of the hall.

As the first years were brought in, Hermione could feel an almost tugging feeling that centered in her chest. She didn't understand what it was or what it meant; she tried not to look confused but she had a feeling her siblings could see her confusion.

"_Welcome young witches and wizards_

_To Hogwarts this year. _

_Founded by four talented people_

_Their portraits now line these walls._

"_I am the Sorting Hat,_

_I determine where you shall sit._

_Your house mates will be family,_

_So treat them all with love and care._

"_Hufflepuff could be your new home, _

_Wearing yellow and black._

_They are notorious for their loyalty,_

_And their virtue named patience._

"_How about the dungeons?_

_Slytherin will then be your home,_

_You shall sit in silver and green_

_And your ambitions will be high._

"_Or what about the books?_

_Ravenclaw is notorious for their grades,_

_Their love of the library,_

_And their knowledge in the classroom._

"_Last but not least,_

_We have those that sit in red and gold._

_Their hearts are brave,_

_They are the Gryffindor's._

"_So welcome to this wonderful school._

_I hope that you'll study hard,_

_No matter what house you're in_

_And love thy house for all seven years."_

Applause erupted from the students and staff before McGonagall cleared her throat and began to call the first years up to be sorted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remus was staring open mouthed at Kyrene who was just smiling innocent up at him. Her blue eyes were glittering madly with knowledge that she was right. "You want me to what?" He practically shrieked.

Kyrene never lost the smile as she started to twist back and forth. "I want you to turn without taking the wolfsbane potion."

"But I could kill someone!" He shouted.

Kyrene shook her head. "No. I'll be there."

"No you won't!" He stated immediately.

"Remus," she said, pouting slightly. "Trust me; please?"

Remus bit his lip. "But I'll hurt you." This time his voice had lowered considerably, it was nothing more than a whisper.

Kyrene stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "No you won't. I know you won't. Moony will recognize me as your mate as well. He'll protect me."

"How do you know this?" Remus asked as he brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"I talked to Fenrir." She held up a hand when Remus opened his mouth. "No he's not dangerous. He told me that if a werewolf is near their mate they will focus their attention on them and only attack if their mate is in trouble. See? I know I won't be hurt."

Remus bit his lip again but he could hear Moony agree in his head. "Will the transformation hurt more?"

"No; but you haven't fully accepted your wolf yet. I believe that once you transform without the potion and with me beside you perfectly safe, you'll accept him." Kyrene said smiling. "I can't wait for the day when your transformations will be as painless as an animagus transformation."

Remus eyes widened. "It could be painless?" He whispered.

Kyrene nodded. "Yes. And it will be. I know it will." She said leaning her head on his chest.

Remus stared at the wall across from him with wide eyes as he kept repeating her words in his head. He could hear Moony agree as well.

Kyrene pulled back and smiled up at him. She grabbed his hand and started to lead him outside of Ravenclaw Manor and towards the forest that surrounded the Manor.

Remus followed her, still hesitantly but trusting her. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Trust me, Remus." Kyrene interrupted, smiling ahead of her since Remus couldn't see her face.

Remus sighed as they stopped a good distance from the Manor. The treetops gave enough light for the moon to shine through and he sighed once more.

Kyrene hugged him tightly as she saw his troubled face. "Trust me Remus." She whispered. "Trust that I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you."

Remus was speechless; they've only known each other for eight months. "You-you love me?"

Kyrene smiled brightly up at him from her position against his chest. "Of course, Remus. How could I not love you?"

Remus just opened and closed his mouth a few times.

She giggled, knowing that she probably said it too early. "Don't worry, Remus. Everything will be fine."

The moon rose then, its full light shining down through the opening in the treetops. Kyrene stepped back from Remus as his body began to change. She watched, the smile still gracing her features.

Soon, in Remus' place, stood Moony; his golden eyes looked over at her, seemingly to study her. He walked towards her and she smiled brightly at him as he circled her, sniffing. He stopped in front of her after deducing that she was indeed his mate. Kyrene kneeled in front of him and ran a hand down the side of his face. Moony howled happily before he licked her face, causing a giggle to erupt from her throat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened; enemies of the heir…beware."_ It was written in blood along the corridor on the second floor. Filch was the first to find it with his beloved kitten hanging by her tail, petrified. He has been standing stock still, his mouth hanging open for a good thirty minutes before someone came along.

The second person in the corridor was Professor McGonagall. She gasped when seeing the scene in front of her. "Oh, Argus."

"Who?" He whispered a silent tear making its way out of his eye. "I want whoever is responsible punished." He almost screamed the last word as the corridor began to fill with other professors and students.

Filch didn't listen to a word that was being said as the students whispered furiously to each other. Dumbledore was also making a speech, but he was only worried about Mrs. Norris.

"Argus." Dumbledore said gently as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Professor Sprout's mandrakes will soon be ready to make the Mandrake Restorative Draught. It will be able to unpetrify Mrs. Norris."

Filch nodded numbly as he stroked the fur of his only companion.

Dumbledore nodded to himself before turning back to study the blood on the wall. "Must be Tom's work." He muttered to himself after the corridor had been cleared. "We'll have to find a way to make sure Jared does something else spectacular." He mumbled as he headed back to his office after cleaning off the wall. "There has to be a way to plant clues."

* * *

**A/N:** I know many of you wanted Hermione with Severus, but I decided no because I'm using that pairing in my other story :). Also, I still haven't decided who Ginny's gunna go with. I might, just cause I liked what Suu87 said about making Jared be put in his place, put Ginny with Jared. But I've narrowed it down to Ginny and Blaise; Ginny and Jared; or, because I just thought of this the other day, Ginny and Severus. I really haven't read any stories with that and it might be kinda cool. We'll see. Any opinion would be great! :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible! :)


	10. Success

**I only own Kyrene; well and Jared. Everything else is made by J.K. Rowling :)**

**A/N: **Hey all. So, about this chapter: I have taken stuff from the MOVIE NOT THE BOOK. I can't find my book, so it follows the movie :). Anyway, I hope I'm right at one part, but Jared DOES NOT know that Harry is his half-brother, but everybody else does. I just hope that I haven't given hints away in the other chapters; I haven't found any but ya never know, I might've missed something. This chapter also focuses mostly on Jared though there is quite a long part with Kyrene and Moony.

This chapter is quite different in my opinion. Also, I DO NOT write the Chamber of Secrets. Just what happens before and after. I tried, but it ended up too much like the movie and it just didn't work. Hope you enjoy and I hope I haven't left out anything important.

Also, I'm changing chapter six. Just ONE word though. I'm changing that Draco got his veela genes from his father not his mother. Should've put that in the first place. But enjoy and sorry for rambling :).  


* * *

  
Ten: Success

_Perfect._ It really was. It was also simple; no thought really required, which was odd when you thought about it. He was surprised to find it in the old French tome. He had thought the French wizards wouldn't want to know this; for once, he admitted he was wrong. So, he hid in the shadows; waiting. Ah; there he was.

His twinkling blue eyes watched as the young Potter heir walked down towards the Great Hall with Ron and the Weasley twins. He raised his off-white wand, pointing it towards Jared. "_Parler le serpent_." He whispered.

A jet of pale green light shot out of his wand and struck Jared. Nothing happened; nobody saw and Jared felt nothing. A smirk came across his face as he tucked his wand away and stepped out of the shadows.

He started to whistle as he headed towards his office. "Ju-jubes." He stated to the gargoyle that immediately jumped to the side to reveal the stairs. He continued whistling all the way until he was sitting in his chair.

"Now, let's just hope he doesn't have to wait long." Dumbledore muttered as he picked up his quill and began to go through the parchments lying on his desk.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jared walked out from his detention with Lockhart, his books tucked under his arm. The hallway was dimly lit as he walked along towards the Gryffindor Common room. It was two weeks 'til Christmas and his mood wasn't brightening.

"_Kill."_

His head snapped up from his inspection of the floor at hearing the whispered word. He looked around quickly, trying to find the source.

"_Must kill."_

Jared looked around again, before deciding that it was not coming from a person. It seemed to be moving; what ever it was. He tried to follow the voice as it moved further down the corridor.

"Hey, mate. What's wrong?" Ron Weasley asked as he came up beside him.

"Did you hear that?" Jared asked.

"Hear what?"

"It's moving. I think it's going to kill." Jared stated before following the voice once again, Ron on his tail.

They came to a stop when they saw Justin Finch-Fletchley lying on the ground and Nearly Headless Nick floating a few feet away. The two of them stared, eyes wide at the two figures in front of them.

Argus Filch, however, was just rounding the corner at this time. He snarled at the two Gryffindor's. "You would be at fault."

"No, Mr. Filch it wasn't us." Jared said hastily. "We just came here." Ron was nodding along with him as he tried to explain.

"Sure. That's just what you want me to think." Filch stated before he left to fetch Professor McGonagall. He returned with her a moment later to find the two boys in the same spot, staring with open mouths at the two petrified.

McGonagall gasped staring at the scene, bringing the attention of the two boys to her.

"Professor McGonagall, we didn't I swear." Jared hastily started to assure her.

"I'm afraid it's out of my hands, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said before she beckoned them to follow her. She led them to the gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office. "Sherbert Lemon." She stated and the gargoyle jumped out of the way, revealing the staircase that moved upwards.

The two boys nodded when she beckoned them up the stairs. They walked up and opened the door to find an empty office. They looked around before their attention was brought to a phoenix that had chirped. They smiled at it before it burst into flames.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said as he came into view from the stairs behind his desk.

"Professor; there was nothing we could do. Your bird; he just caught fire." Jared explained while Ron was still staring at the place where the bird stood just a few moments ago.

"Ah, and about time too." Albus stated as he climbed down the stairs. "Fawkes is a phoenix, boys." He stated even as a triumphant twinkle became present in his eyes. He knew the spell had worked; the boys wouldn't be here otherwise.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kyrene laughed as Moony shook out the water from his fur as he stepped out of the tub. Kyrene held out a fluffy red towel and he stepped up to her, allowing her to rub his fur dry. She yawned as she chucked the towel into the laundry hamper in their room they shared at Ravenclaw Manor.

Moony followed her out of the bathroom before jumping up onto the bed and curling up on the covers.

"Thank you, Moony." Kyrene whispered as she climbed into bed under the sheets beside him.

Moony looked over at her and tilted his head to the side. He almost seemed to nod before he crawled over to her and attempted to crawl under the covers with her.

Kyrene chuckled as she propped open one eye. She pulled back the covers and allowed him to crawl under with her and curl up against her. She sighed happily and folded her hand in his claw.

Moony stared at it curiously for a few moments before he settled his head down next to hers and watched her sleep. He yawned as well, his jaw showing off his canines, before his eyes closed as well.

Remus woke up at eight the next morning, his hand still enclosed in Kyrene's soft one. He blinked his eyes before smiling over at her where she still slept. He moved closer to her and wrapped her in his arms before closing his eyes and trying to sleep once more.

Lily walked to the door leading into their room and quietly opened the door. She smiled at the scene that greeted her eyes before she closed the door as quietly as she could. She continued down the hallway to the smaller library on the second floor.

A house elf popped in after she had settled down on the sofa and brought her the _Prophet_. "Can Reena get Mistress anything?"

"A cup of coffee, please." Lily answered.

The house elf popped out and back in, in a matter of moments. Lucius entered the room just as the elf popped back in and also asked for a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Lily smiled at him as he sat down across from her.

"Good morning, Lily." Lucius answered as the elf popped back in with another copy of the _Prophet_ and his cup. He nodded to the elf as it popped out again before looking down at the news for the morning.

"Where's Sirius?" Lily asked as she too looked down at the news.

"Asleep; where else would he be?" Lucius snorted.

Lily giggled. "Of course." She answered and turned the page when the cover was only about Potter.

Remus was the next to walk in about thirty minutes later, having tried to fall back asleep with Kyrene, but failed. He smiled in greeting at the two when he received two mumbled 'good mornings'. He chuckled as he sat down on the couch that was in the middle of the two chairs that the two occupied.

"A cup of tea, please." He asked when Reena returned once she had sensed him come into the room. She had nodded before popping out and in again with the cup in her hand. He nodded his thanks as he took the warm cup between his hands.

"So how are feeling this morning, Remus?" Lily asked as she flipped the page of the newspaper.

"Great." He grinned. "I got a good night's sleep."

Lily's head shot up, blinking at him. "Really?"

Remus nodded. "Apparently Kyrene gave Moony a bath and they curled in bed together." He chuckled. "That was how I woke up anyway."

Lily nodded slowly. "Never thought that would happen."

"Neither did I." Remus said as he stared into the flames of the fireplace with a contented smile on his lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It wasn't anything special, this year. Jared, Ron, the twins, Percy, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Harry, Hermione and Ginny had all stayed for Christmas. So, it came and went. Harry's reason was he wanted to see what it was like spending Christmas at school. Hermione wanted to find out what the tugging sensation meant and what exactly the Chamber of Secrets held in its depth. Ginny didn't want to return home alone. Draco's mother was still in Spain and Lucius would agree to what ever Draco decided. Blaise's mother decided to tour across Spain and Italy, while the Parkinson's decided to go visit Pansy's aunt in Russia.

So, Christmas came and went because nothing really happened. Jared was still completely shocked that he could speak to snakes. It was tested during a duel with Draco in Lockhart's dueling club. The school now seemed to think it was him that opened the Chamber; especially after his finding of Justin.

Once the holidays were over and everything returned into the swing of things, it came as a shock when Hagrid was pulled out of the school along with Dumbledore. Nobody knew why Dumbledore was gone; just that he was.

Classes were running the same as always and McGonagall had taken up the position as Headmistress as well as keeping her other position as the Transfiguration professor.

It was during the beginning of May, Harry and Ginny were walking around outside with their familiars. Hermione had gone to the library once again, leaving the two to find something to pass the time.

The two were interrupted by McGonagall coming up to them with her lips in a thin line and grief written across her face. "You two better come with me."

Harry and Ginny had looked at each other with the question on their faces. But they both nodded to the professor and followed her to the infirmary. They were led to the back where curtains surrounded a bed. McGonagall pulled the curtains and waved them inside.

They were unprepared for what they were about to see. On the bed, petrified, was their sister, Hermione. Tears came to both their eyes as they slowly stepped up to the bed.

"She was found holding this." They looked up when McGonagall spoke, holding a mirror. "Does it mean anything to either of you?"

They shook their heads. "No, ma'am." They whispered.

McGonagall nodded before she walked out, glancing back once more before the curtain covered the two.

Harry walked to the other side where the mirror was situated and ran his hand across hers. "Hermione." He whispered.

Ginny sniffed as she sat on the edge of the bed. Zita became visible to show them that she was sitting next to Hermione's head, sadness etched across her cute features.

Harry's hand stilled when he felt a piece of parchment in Hermione's hand. He looked down and gently pulled it out. He smoothed it out as Ginny came around and looked over his shoulder.

"Basilisk." They muttered together. "That makes sense. Slytherin's house mascot is a snake; it would only suit him to have a snake in his chamber." Ginny stated as Harry nodded along with her. "Do you think you're dad is commanding it?" She whispered.

Harry looked up at her with wide green eyes. "I suppose. I never thought of that. But what about what Kyrene said? What do you think is going to happen?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know; I don't know." She muttered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever._" Once again a message was written on the wall in blood. The teachers all crowded around it.

"The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts." McGonagall muttered as Lockhart made his appearance.

"So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?" He asked, smiling brightly.

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last." Snape muttered.

"My moment?" Lockhart stuttered, confusion written on his smiling face.

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape explained.

"That's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy." McGonagall said. "Your skills, after all, are legend."

Gilderoy nodded. "Very well. I'll just be in my office getting; getting ready." He stated before turning and walking back the way he came.

"Who is it that the monster's taken, Minerva?" Poppy asked, turning to her.

"Lavender Brown." McGonagall answered quietly.

Ron and Jared's eyes grew wide; one of their own was gone. The teacher's left and they got their first view of the word's written on the wall.

"_Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever._" Ron read. "Lavender." He whispered.

They opened the door to Lockhart's office and ran through the dark.

"Lockhart may be useless, but he's going to try and get into the Chamber." Jared said.

"Right." Ron muttered as they opened the door.

"Are you going somewhere?" Jared asked, glaring at the man.

Lockhart turned with a start. "Well, yes. Urgent call. Unavoidable. Got to go."

"What about Lavender?" Ron asked.

"Well; as to that, most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I."

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You can't go now." Ron snapped.

"I must say, when I took the job, there was nothing in the description-"

"You're running away?" Jared asked stepping in front of him and blocking his path.

Harry and Ginny stood outside of Lockhart's office, listening to the argument going on inside. Harry looked at Ginny who shook her head.

"No; we're just going to follow." Ginny stated.

Harry sighed but nodded. "How much longer am I going to have to wait?" He asked softly as he turned to look back at the door.

Ginny didn't say anything but she pulled Harry further into the shadows as the door opened and light flooded into the classroom. The three that were in the office left and Harry and Ginny hurried to catch up with them. They followed them to the girl's second floor bathroom. Harry and Ginny stopped outside the door and looked at each other in question.

"This must be the entrance." Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded. They heard talking then hissing; Harry's eyes widened at the simple words Jared hissed. Next they heard something moving out of the way. Another argument started up before they heard Lockhart screech. Two more screams followed moments later and they stepped into the bathroom.

There was no one there but the sinks were spread apart and a hole was in the middle of them. "Wow." They muttered together.

"Should we go down?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't think so. How would we get back up?"

Harry sighed but nodded before he turned and left the bathroom, Ginny following him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_One day; you'll know. You'll see that your precious headmaster and father are wrong." _He was in his head. Jared shook his head as Fawkes carried him, Ron, Lockhart and Lavender out of the Chamber.

It was silent all the way up to the headmaster's office. Jared barely heard anything until the other three were gone. Jared snapped out of his trance and looked up at Dumbledore.

"First, I want to thank you, Jared. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you."

Jared nodded as he turned to look at the phoenix.

"And, second, I sense that something is troubling you. Am I right, Jared?"

Jared nodded slowly. "It's just; I don't remember ever being able to speak parseltongue."

"You can speak parseltongue, Jared, because Voldemort can speak parseltongue. If I'm not mistaken, on the night he killed your brother, and tried to kill you he transferred some of his powers to you."

Jared's eyes widened.

Dumbledore nodded.

"So, shouldn't I be in Slytherin then?"

"It is true that you possess some of Voldemort's powers, but your heart is much like your fathers. You are a true Gryffindor. Look at the sword; only a true Gryffindor could pull it out of the hat."

Jared looked at the sword lying on his desk as the door opened.

Malcolm Parkinson walked through the door, a sneer on his face. "Well, the rumor is true then." He stated as he pushed Jared out of the way. "You're back."

Jared looked between the two as they talked; he was the reason Dumbledore had been gone. Jared studied Dumbledore's face as he talked with the man. He could see the twinkling eyes and his smiling face. It seemed to make him angrier that Dumbledore just kept smiling.

Jared caught something after Malcolm had said something; Dumbledore's face had contorted in anger for half a second before returning to his grandfatherly look. _He has more to hide then you know._ The words from Riddle repeated in his mind as he watched the man walk away.

"Jared, I would suggest you go and talk a shower now." Dumbledore broke through his thoughts.

Jared turned to him and smiled. "Thank you, headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded as Jared turned and walked out of the office. Once he was gone Dumbledore allowed a smirk to grace his features. He tugged on his beard as he leant back in his chair. "That boy is perfect; does everything I tell him to." He cackled slightly before clearing his throat, embarrassed that he did something so dark. At least dark in his opinion.

"Must inform James." Albus muttered as he walked up the stairs and towards the fireplace, throwing floo powder into the burning flames.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry sighed as he stared out the compartment window. Another year gone and still his father wasn't back. The hat had lied; but then again, it was just a hat. Draco rubbed the back of his hand as he thought of his father.

"I'm sure it won't be much longer, Harry." Hermione said as the train started from the Hogsmeade station.

Harry nodded. "I suppose. It's just what the hat said. He won't remember mom."

"Maybe the hat was just talking about this year. If he came back this year." Ginny suggested.

"Maybe." Harry muttered.

"What was used anyway? Did anyone find out?" Hermione asked.

"A diary. From his years here at Hogwarts." Ginny answered.

"Well, maybe he'll be able to come back as an adult. I would think that Tom would only be seventeen, if not younger, if he was preserved in a diary. If he finds another way to come back, maybe he'll be able to come back as an adult with all his memories in tact." Hermione explained.

Harry nodded slowly. "That would make sense. But we'll never know until he comes back."

The others in the compartment nodded before Pansy changed the subject, trying to lighten the mood before they saw their parents for the summer holidays.

* * *

(Speak snake. From freetranslation . com) yes it's that simple :)


	11. Summer of Findings

**I only own Kyrene Jonson. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. :)**

**A/N:** Sorry, I didn't really feel like writing this for a while for some reason. I also don't know what exactly to do for year three. Anywho, hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait :).**

* * *

**  
**Eleven: Summer of Findings**

Kyrene smiled over at Remus from her post on the floor of the library. Remus was sitting on the armchair directly in front of her with a book open on his lap. He, however, wasn't reading it. His head was tilted back, his eyes closed and soft snores coming out of his mouth every once in a while.

She snickered slightly as she watched his hand twitch as if he were running. The full moon was that night, but it was still entertaining for her.

Her attention was brought from her Remus watching by tapping on the window. She turned her head to see a brown tawny owl with a letter in its beak. She sighed and stood up, walking over to the window, she opened it and allowed the bird to fly in and land on the desk. She took the letter from its beak and the bird flew off.

She blinked and looked down at Remus' handwritten name. She turned the letter over, her eyes widening at the Hogwarts seal on the back.

Remus yawned, bringing Kyrene's attention back to him. She smiled and came over, perching herself on his lap after moving the book. He smiled at her before turning his attention to the letter in her hand.

"It's for you." She said and handed it to him.

He raised an eyebrow but she shook her head. He broke the seal and pulled out the parchment. "_Dear Remus,_" he started.

"A bit informal, isn't he?" Kyrene muttered.

Remus chuckled. "I've known Dumbledore since I first started school; he's always called me Remus."

Kyrene pouted. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Remus smiled and kissed her on her cheek before turning back to his letter. "_I am writing to ask if you would like the position for Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher._" Remus' eyes widened. "_We can find a solution for those days that land on the full moon. Don't worry about that; I can take care of everything. Please let me know if you can take the position as soon as possible. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore._"

"I think you should take it." Kyrene said as soon as he was done.

"But what if I hurt someone?" Remus whispered.

"You won't; I'll be there. I'm never going to leave you, Remus." Kyrene stated confidently.

Remus smiled at her, studying her face. _She's said that so many times._

"I will not leave you." She stated, stronger this time when she saw the doubt covering his eyes. "I love you, Remus. I've always known someone would steal my heart in a short period of time. My grandfather had told me."

Remus nodded as he listened, she had told him before, but he still didn't believe that it was him.

"It is you; I know it's you."

"How can you be so sure?"

She turned her face to him and just smiled as she placed both of her hands either side of his face. "I just am." She stated before closing the distance between the two of them and pressing her lips to his.

Kyrene shifted her body so she was straddling Remus' lap and threaded her fingers through his hair. She moaned slightly as Remus threaded one hand through her hair and wrapped the other around her waist.

The wolf soon started to come out as the kiss got more passionate and Remus' hands began to roam over her body. Remus' mouth began to wander over her jaw and down to her neck where he started to leave a mark. He sucked harder as she moaned and tightened her hand within his hair.

One of his hands roamed down to her thigh and began to move underneath her skirt, brushing teasingly against her skin.

"Remus." She moaned, her eyes closed and head tilted back.

Two gasps came from the door to the library and they pulled away, looking over with glazed eyes at Ginny and Hermione. Remus blushed and couldn't look them in the eye while Kyrene smiled at them, her eyes clearing.

"Hello girls." Kyrene said and the two blushed brightly at her.

"Hello Kyrene." Hermione had gathered the courage to say something back.

"Was there something you needed?" Kyrene asked and squeaked when Remus poked her in the side. She turned to face him and smiled brightly. Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Um, we came to look more about elves." Hermione muttered.

Kyrene nodded and got off of Remus. "Okay, we'll leave. Besides, I'm hungry."

Remus choked on the air as he stood up and the girls just nodded. They left and the two girls headed to the back of the library.

"I can't believe you just said that." Remus muttered.

Kyrene grinned. "You really should get your head out of the gutter. What if I am really just hungry?"

Remus blushed and mumbled some sort of apology.

"But, I'm sure you'll do." She said and dragged him into the room they shared, pushing him on the bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione and Ginny sat at a table in the back, a book open in front of each of them and a few scattered across the table.

Ginny gasped and tapped Hermione's arm without taking her eyes off the page. "Look." She said, pointing to a paragraph she just read.

Hermione looked over. "_There are only three elves that are labeled dark; the blood, night and day elves. They were labeled dark by the Soul Guider, Lycoris. Lycoris determines whether a soul is ready to pass on and then where they are to go. On special circumstances, souls are granted the ability to return to their body and finish something important._" Hermione blinked at that passage. "Blood, night and day? Why does it have information on Lycoris?"

Ginny shrugged. "But, why are day elves considered dark?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. Is there more information on the page?"

The two looked down and started to read the rest of the page. It told of the powers each of the elves had and how similar they were. It told when the elves will start seeing signs of their power and when they'll feel their mate.

Hermione gasped. "Dear Merlin." She mumbled.

Ginny looked over at her. "What is it?"

"Last year, at the sorting ceremony and all during the year I felt a tugging sensation; it was my mate." She said in awe.

Ginny smiled. "Well that's good. Do you know who it is?"

Hermione shook her head and pouted. "No, only that they're a year younger than me."

Ginny nodded. "I'll help you find them this year."

Hermione smiled. "Have you felt anything like that yet?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not yet."

"Maybe this year; I mean you are a year younger than me, so you're technically twelve now. Maybe the sensation will come this year." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded. "I hope so." They turned back to the book to discover when they would get some of the other powers they were supposed to get.

"We'll be able to talk to animals?" Hermione said in awe, her eyes wide.

Ginny giggled. "That's so cool."

"Hey girls." Lily said as she came over to them. "What are you looking at?"

"The three dark elves." Hermione said eyes wide still.

"Why just those three?" Lily looked over Ginny's shoulder.

"We've already shown signs of those three. It says that the elves eyes will be two colors; the color they were born with and the color their raw power comes out as." Ginny explained.

Lily nodded slowly.

"It also says that the elves will feel a tugging sensation around their twelfth or thirteenth birthday to signal they've either met their mate or they're mate is within distance of them. Harry and Draco are soul mates; so that's different. But Hermione felt that all last year, though she didn't know what it meant."

Lily blinked. "Wow. That means you three will be very powerful."

"And talk to animals!" Hermione squealed.

Lily chuckled. "Do you know which one you guys are? I highly doubt the three of you are the same one."

The two girls shook their heads.

"I might be able to tell because I'm thirteen, but Ginny's still twelve, she won't be able to talk to animals for another year." Ginny pouted as Hermione said this.

Lily smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure this year will go by fast and you'll be able to speak to them just like Hermione."

Ginny smiled brightly at her as Lily joined them at the table and they searched through the book some more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jared looked over at his father, watching him as he was going through some papers. He watched his facial expressions very closely. Every once in a while something would make him very angry that he couldn't cover it before that expression went back to neutral. It was like Dumbledore's face. It was very weird.

"Father," Jared started. "Where did mother go?"

James looked up and blinked; that was out of the blue. "I do not know, son."

Jared nodded, he suspected that. "Why did she leave?"

James shook his head. "I don't know son."

Jared nodded and James went back to the papers on his desk. Jared looked down at the book that was open in his lap, Riddle's words floating through his head again. _He has more to hide then you know._ Jared could see it now. He watched the interaction between James and Dumbledore. They talked about the old war and about some Order; he didn't understand that part. But their facial expressions were so fast that it would be hard to miss unless you were only studying them.

Jared nodded his head as he closed the book on a parchment he had been writing on, saying he was writing notes. "Father, I'm going to go to my room for a bit."

"Alright, son." James said without taking his eyes off the parchment he was reading.

Jared smirked slightly before leaving and going into his room. On the window seat sat his owl, Shadow, nibbling on some treats. "Shadow." Jared whispered as he walked up to him. "I need you to find my mother."

Shadow seemed to nod and held out his leg. Jared tied the parchment to it and opened the window, watching as Shadow disappeared into the sky very quickly. Jared blinked. "That was fast." He muttered before turning around and lying on his bed, actually reading the book this time.

_I will need your help for me to come back._

Jared sat up quickly, looking around the room. It was empty; he was the only living soul in the room.

_I'm a shadow right now. You can help me come back and I can show you what my younger self meant._

Jared blinked. "Younger self." He muttered before his eyes grew wide. "Riddle?"

A chuckle came from somewhere in the room. _Yes; I mean you no harm. You are Lily's son; I'd never hurt you. What of your brother, though?_

Jared's eyes dropped to his lap. "He's dead." He choked out.

_Really? That can't be right. I overheard Dumbledore talking about your half-brother. _

"Half-brother?"

_Yes, apparently he's my son. Overheard a conversation between Harry and Draco._

"Harry; Harry Stone?"

_Yes, I believe that's his last name. A Slytherin, if I'm not mistaken._

Jared nodded no sneer present on his lips. "Yeah, he's a Slytherin. I believe Malfoy and him are mates. Soul mates, I think."

Another chuckle came. _That's just excellent if they are. Will you help me come back?_

Jared stared out his window, searching. He nodded. "Yes. I want to know what they've done wrong."

_Thank you. It will happen in your fourth year. Everything is planned already and I will only need a little of your blood and your brothers. Also, I'd suggest you talk to Harry. He'll be able to tell you something Dumbledore did._

Jared nodded and he could feel the shadow leave his room. He fell back on his sheets and fell asleep at three in the afternoon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry was asleep, his head in Draco's lap with Coralee on his chest. Draco was also asleep, his head tilted back and grey eyes closed. Ginny was also asleep, using Draco's shoulder as a pillow with Jaiyana curled up under her arm. Across, on the other seat, were Blaise, Pansy and Hermione. The three of them were discussing quietly what they thought this year was going to be like with Remus as their defense teacher.

The compartment door slid open to reveal Jared Potter who looked around the room before sighing when his eyes landed on Harry. "Sorry to bother you." He muttered before leaving and closing the door once again.

"That was weird." Pansy mumbled.

The other two nodded before the three shrugged and started their discussion up again. About ten minutes later, the train slowly came to a stop at the Hogsmeade station and they woke up the three sleeping.

Harry groaned. "I was having a lovely dream."

"It better have been about me." Draco growled playfully while bringing his face close to Harry's.

Harry grinned, giving Draco a peck on the lips. "And if it wasn't?" He stood quickly and ran off the train at the look in Draco's eyes.

The other's laughed as they walked off the train, finding Harry standing off to the side, waiting.

Harry smiled sweetly at Draco and linked their fingers together. "Of course it was about you."

Draco smirked and the six found a carriage that only had one other person in it; a second year blonde girl who was reading the _Quibbler_ magazine upside down. Once Hermione sat down, her eyes grew wide as the sensation inside of her seemed to tug at the girl sitting across from her. Ginny saw this and raised an eyebrow at her sister. Hermione didn't notice as the carriage started.

"I'm Harry Stone; what's your name?" Harry asked, breaking the silence that he found awkward.

"Luna Lovegood."

Harry smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Luna smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too."

"These are my sisters Hermione and Ginny; this is Draco, Blaise and Pansy." Harry said when it was clear nobody else was going to introduce themselves.

Luna just smiled brightly at all of them and Hermione smiled back at her.

The carriage came to a stop a little while later and all of them got out, heading into the Great Hall. Luna smiled and waved at them before skipping over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hermione, spill." Ginny stated as soon as they sat down at the Slytherin table.

Hermione looked at her and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Mate." She stated.

Ginny's eyes widened before a grin broke out over her face. She squealed. "Now we just have to seduce her." She whispered back.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Don't worry; maybe Kyrene could help us."

Hermione nodded slowly before bringing her attention to the front where the first years were being sorted.

Ginny looked around when she felt the tugging sensation every once in a while. It seemed to come then go. Over and over again, as if someone was blocking it. She pouted as the feast started. _So not fair._ She thought.

"Ginny, you okay?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah; at least I think so." She mumbled, scratching the side of her face as she looked around once again. The sensation was gone again and she pouted once more.

"Ginny?" Hermione probed.

"It comes then goes." She moaned.

"Really?" Hermione said eyes wide. "It must be someone powerful then."

"And older." Ginny stated.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm sure that's okay."

"What are you going on about?" Harry asked.

"Mates." Ginny stated.

Harry grinned. "So Luna's Hermione's; who's yours Ginny?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

Ginny shrugged, pouting once again. "The sensation comes then goes. They're powerful and older."

"Well, that's okay. Maybe it's a seventh or sixth year." Draco suggested.

"Maybe." Ginny nodded slowly as Dumbledore stood up once more.

"I would like to introduce our new teachers this year. Professor Grubblyplank has decided to retire to spend more time with his remaining limbs. I'm proud to say Hagrid will be taking the position of Care for Magical Creatures post." Dumbledore paused for the applause. "Also, this year we have two new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers; please welcome Professor R. J. Lupin and his assistant Kyrene Jonson."

The two introduced stood up, Kyrene smiling brightly out at the students.

"With that, I hope you all enjoy your first night at Hogwarts." He said and the doors opened, students filing out. Prefects called for their house and they led them to their common rooms.  


* * *

(Lycoris = twilight; origin: Greek. From babynamesdotcom)


	12. Humpty Dumpty

**I only own Kyrene & Lycoris; everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: **SORRY!!! This chapter just didn't want to write. It's done now and it's quite interesting. I like the title too. Thirteen is in the works and I'm going to try to get it out today, but no promises. I leave tomorrow for a vacation so if it's not out I'm sorry and I'll get it out when I get back. This one is random and I'm sorry it's kinda weird.  
**

* * *

Twelve: Humpty Dumpty**

Remus looked over his class of third year Gryffindor and Slytherin's. Their defense texts were open to the first chapter and parchment was lying beside them on their desks. Their quills were poised; well a majority of them were. It was mostly boys who had their quills dangling in their hands and mostly Gryffindor's as well.

Remus sighed as he passed Ron Weasley and Jared Potter; the two were sitting side by side and neither were reading. Being typical students, when they heard Remus they moved as quickly as possible to look like they were actually working.

Kyrene giggled quietly from her spot in Remus' chair behind his desk at the front of the room. She wore a light yellow summer dress, her black hair up in a bun and strappy yellow heels on her feet. A sketchbook was open on her lap and a muggle pencil was twirling between her fingers.

Remus glanced up at the clock he had spelled beside his desk and clapped his hands. "Alright," he started. "I would like you to put everything away in your bags as it's almost lunch. We'll continue this tomorrow, so don't worry if you're not finished yet. It will be due tomorrow at the end of the class, so if you have a lot left, I suggest you do some for homework."

There were sounds from the students as they started to pack up.

Remus smirked. "Class dismissed." He said as the bell rang throughout the school.

Hermione and Ginny stayed behind, waiting for the other kids to leave. Kyrene and Remus looked at the two in question as they walked towards Kyrene with their bags slung over their shoulders.

"Kyrene, we have to ask you something." Ginny started while Hermione fidgeted with the strap of her bag.

Kyrene smiled and nodded, looking at Remus who smiled and disappeared up to his office. "What about?"

"Well, I found my mate." Hermione whispered.

Kyrene's smile went up a notch. "That's great. Who is it?"

"Luna Lovegood." Hermione answered a small smile.

"Lovegood? Is she a seer?" Kyrene asked.

Hermione blinked. "I don't know; I haven't exactly talked to her."

Kyrene giggled slightly. "I'm sure she is; the Lovegood's have always had seer blood in their veins."

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

"My grandfather used to tell me of all the known families with seer blood in their veins. The Lovegood's were always the first on the list as their powers were greater than my families." Kyrene explained. "But anyway, what did you need my help with?"

Hermione blushed brightly again while Ginny grinned. "Hermione needs help seducing her."

Kyrene grinned. "Ah; I understand now. Well, we'll have to find out about her, since none of us know anything. I believe we have the second year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's after lunch; I'll let you know what I find out."

Ginny nodded. "Should we study her as well?"

"You could." Kyrene nodded. "I'd even try to talk to her or try and be friends."

"Harry introduced himself." Hermione trailed off.

"You could get him to become friends with her. You never know what might happen; and if she really is a seer, she might even already know she's your mate." Kyrene stated.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Luna Lovegood skipped through the halls of Hogwarts, her blonde hair flying out behind her in an unnatural wind. Her blue eyes were slightly glazed, seeing something only she could. She was wearing bright pink converse with her Hogwarts uniform and beads clinked together every once in a while in her hair.

The Great Hall doors opened without her touching them as she skipped towards the Ravenclaw table. She knew she had the attention of the elf at the Slytherin table. She pretended to be oblivious, wanting to wait for her to come to her first.

She sat down, alone, in the middle of the table and began to pile her plate with macaroni and cheese. She grabbed the ketchup bottle and began to pour it on, watching closely as the red concoction fell gracefully onto the orange noodles. Luna soon deemed it to be enough and, ignoring the looks from her house members, she picked up her fork and dug in.

She smiled and started to dance slightly to a song only she could hear as she ate. "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall; Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the kings' horses and all the kings' men couldn't put Humpty together again." She continued to hum the tune of the nursery rhyme, her housemates looking at her like she was insane.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Draco walked hand in hand towards Severus Snape's office and knocked on the door.

Snape sighed when he saw who was outside. "Do you two ever go anywhere alone?"

The two grinned and shook their heads.

Snape sighed again. "What can I do?"

"I wanted to talk to you, Uncle Sev." Draco said.

"Fine, tell Harry to meet you somewhere."

Draco sighed but turned to his boyfriend.

Harry smiled and pecked Draco on the lips before turning and skipping away. He walked along the hallway, just walking since it was a good thirty minutes before dinner.

"Stone!"

He turned to see his half-brother running down the stairs from Gryffindor Tower. "Yes Potter?" He asked.

Jared stopped in front of Harry, breathing heavily. "I want to talk to you; privately."

Harry nodded, smiling slightly. "I passed by an unused classroom; follow me."

The two walked beside each other silently, Jared's hands twisting around each other. They entered the classroom and Harry closed the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"Are you really my half-brother?" Jared blurted.

Harry blinked. "You mean you didn't know?"

Jared shook his head.

Harry frowned. "Well, they really don't want me alive now do they?" He mused.

Jared blinked. "Who doesn't want you alive?"

"Dumbledore and your father." Harry answered.

Jared sighed. "I heard something like that; from Tom."

Harry's eyes bugged. "From Tom? My father?"

Jared nodded. "Yeah, ever since last year I've been able to hear him. I don't know if it's in my head or not, but I can hear him. He also said that you could tell me something that Dumbledore's done."

Harry nodded. "That night that 'Voldemort'," Harry put air-quotes around Voldemort, "attacked our home, Dumbledore placed a Black Curse on me. It was actually Dumbledore that attacked, not Voldemort. It left this scar, but it was supposed to kill my by my tenth birthday. I think it was supposed to be my tenth. Anyway, when mom found me and Hermione and we became blood siblings, it cancelled out the curse. Mom thinks that it's because Hermione and I had so much pure power that the curse couldn't stand up against it."

Jared's eyes were wide. "Dumbledore?" He whispered.

Harry nodded, smiling sadly at his brother. "He's not as 'light' as he's made people out to believe he is."

"And yet, so many people believe in him and follow him." Jared muttered. "Like my father."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dumbledore was pacing his office, a hand behind his back and the other stroking his beard. _What to do this year?_ He mused silently to himself. Tom hadn't moved or done anything recently. _I guess there could be a quiet year; after all, next year's going to be the Tri-Wizard Tournament. _

Dumbledore nodded to himself. _This year will just play out._ He sat down behind his desk and looked down at the headline in today's _Prophet_. _Or, maybe I should set up Sirius._ He chuckled darkly, before coughing once he realized he did something so dark.

He picked up the paper and started leafing through it, looking to see if there was anything else of interest in it.

"You know, I heard that there are a few seers in the school this year." The portrait of Monica Jerrod mused.

"Yes; one's even a student." Isaac Kellerman stroked his black beard.

"You hardly ever have seers coming to school." Monica said. "I wonder why they're coming now. I never had any when I was here."

"Neither." Isaac muttered. "I wonder as well. What could bring them here?"

"A mate?" Devin Matheson questioned. "There are still mates in this time, right?" He stroked his balding red head.

"Yes; I hear that the heirs are elves. Don't know if they have found their mates, but they must be strong." Isabella Rockwell stated.

Dumbledore looked up at the portraits lining the headmaster's wall. "What are you talking about?"

"Mates, Dumbledore." Isabella rolled her eyes. "Honestly; how you're headmaster I'll never know. I even feel Hogwarts wanting to repel you. Just like it did to Sir Ricolar over there." She pointed to the still portrait of a man with brown hair and eyes. His face was frozen in a look of shock. "I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

Dumbledore snorted. "Hogwarts will never repel me; I'm the defeater of Grindewald."

"We know." Monica and Isabella groaned.

"I'm glad you never had children." Devin mused. "They would be spoiled and just as egotistical as you are."

Dumbledore glared at him. "I don't have a clue as to what you mean." He stated, lifting his nose slightly in the air.

"Of course not; but you will. Just wait. One day you'll die the most painful death ever granted to a witch or wizard." Isabella said, smirking down at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed further as he shifted his gaze to her.

"I do hope Tom will come back soon; Lily and her son's aren't the same without him." Lady Evelyn Karst sighed dreamily. "Once he's back everything will fall into place."

"You saw that, didn't you?" Isaac asked, raising an eyebrow at one of the oldest headmistresses.

Evelyn nodded. "Yes I did; though the seers here haven't been granted the honor of seeing that yet. The fates don't want people to interfere just yet." She smiled dreamily, twirling a lock of her auburn hair around her fingers as her blue eyes stared at something only she could see.

"Lycoris has granted him life again, right?" Monica asked.

"Yes; Lycoris feels that he can help the Wizarding World." Evelyn stated.

"I can help to Wizarding World." Dumbledore growled.

Isaac snorted. "No, you cannot. The Wizarding World is already in a mess because of you. You have too much power and it has gone to your head."

Dumbledore growled at him. "You have lost your mind."

A groan came from the castle and three of the portraits in the office went blank, the occupants running to the Room of Requirements. That door was hidden once again as well as the four founder's rooms.

"You see?" Isabella asked, pointing at Dumbledore. "This is just the start. Soon every portrait in this school shall be blank."

"The Gargoyle will move." Isaac stated

"The stairs will change even more often then they do now." Monica smirked. "Don't you know your history? You should; it's what happened to Sir Ricolar."

"That will not happen; Hogwarts has accepted me." Dumbledore stated, glaring at all of them.

Evelyn laughed. "You can deny it all you want, but that won't make it any less true. Hogwarts is preparing to suck your magical core out of your body."

Dumbledore just continued to glare.

Isaac laughed a dark laugh that sent chills down Dumbledore's body. "Just you wait, old fool. When you pass on, your portrait will be just like Sir Ricolar's, and nobody will know your lies anymore."

"People will know that I was only trying to protect people from an evil Dark Lord. That I was working for the Greater Good." Dumbledore stated a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"The Greater Good?" Devin snorted out a laugh. "That's rubbish you made up in your head. There is no Greater Good; there's only the damage you've done."

They continued to argue even as Evelyn's eyes started to go out of focus again. She started to hum then sing quietly to herself as the four portraits surrounding her turned black. "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall; Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the King's horses and all the King's men couldn't put Humpty together again."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Her black hair blew out in the wind as she looked over the old castle. The Black Lake made no sounds as she stood on the water. Her purple eyes were wide, her hands clasped in front of her over her white dress. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was flying around the pitch, its captain shouting orders. _

"_Thy blood; why are thy so shy? Thou must believe thy fated mate will open wide arms in greeting." She shifted slightly on the water and two souls came flying towards her. She nodded her head barely moving. The grey they once were turned to pure white and they floated on. _

"_Thy night, thou shall have to soon. Thou fated mate needs protection as do thou. Thy herder draws near, its self to high. Thy need to soon; time moves quickly." She twirled over the water, ripples going across the water. Her head tipped back and she smiled up at the sun. _

_The castle shifted and groaned, the stairs stopping half-way to their destinations. The classroom doors all lifted up and into the walls and the fireplaces roared to life. The sky of the Great Hall vanished, leaving pure white light shining over the tables. The headmasters chair vanished as well, leaving a stump of wood almost level with the floor. _

_Her smile stretched into a grin as she looked out over the grounds. "Thy day; thou shall have to wait. Thy fated mate has accepted not; his mind still clouded with thy herder so near. Soon, thy day, soon. Time moves quickly; thou shall see." _

_The giant squid in the lake below her began to waken, and the Black Lake started to come back to life. 100 years is a long sleep; the giant squid will help Hogwarts in her destruction of the headmaster. _

"_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall; Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the King's horses and all the King's men couldn't put Humpty together again." A laugh followed that song and she twirled once more, disappearing from sight.  
_

**

* * *

  
A/N: **Hope you liked it! :D


	13. Happy Feelings

**A/N: **I'm horrible!! I know!! I'm sooo sorry. I had this all saved on my laptop that when I got back decided not to work :(. Like the cord to charge the battery or just have it feed off of that didn't work. It sucked and I tried starting over but nothing I came up with was as good as the original that I wrote. I'm so sorry but I'm working on the next one this week as well. You see, I'm not actually at home; I'm at my cabin. Anyway, thank you to all of you that reviewed or added me as an author alert, story alert, favorite story...it just makes me soo happy :D**.  
**

I hope this one's up to standard; I didn't really know where to go with this...or the next one. You see, I really want to get their third year done because I have so many ideas for the next two years, but I don't know how to speed it up. If you have any suggestions I would very much appreciate them :D

Okay, I'm done; I swear. Enjoy! :D

**

* * *

  
Thirteen: Happy Feelings **

Hermione took a deep breath as she stepped outside in the cool November air. Luna Lovegood sat leaning against a tree over looking the Black Lake. Hermione started towards her, wanting to introduce herself properly.

"Hello Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened when she heard Luna say her name and she wasn't even beside her. "Uh, hi Luna." Hermione whispered. She was blushing now and she stopped beside her.

"Would you like to join me?" Luna asked looking up at her.

Hermione's face turned redder as she looked down into her blue eyes but she smiled. "Sure." She whispered.

Luna smiled at her before turning back to the sketchbook she had open on her lap. She felt Hermione sit beside her, closer than what people would call friends, but Luna smiled brighter.

Hermione looked over Luna's shoulder and she gasped. "Wow Luna, you're amazing."

Luna turned her head and smiled. "Thank you. I find drawing calms me."

Hermione smiled back at her. "What are you drawing over the lake?"

"A horned nargle." Luna answered.

Hermione blinked. "What's a nargle? I've never heard of those."

Luna nodded. "Most people haven't. Most also think they're not real; but they are."

Hermione listened as Luna explained to her what a nargle was and what other 'imaginary' creatures were. Hermione didn't know whether or not to believe her, but as Luna went on, she found herself believing what she was saying. Hermione felt a calmness settle over her as she sat beside her blonde mate, smiling every time the blue eyes turned to her.

While Hermione was happy with her mate, Ginny was frustrated. The tug never became apparent during any class. It never made itself known when she was walking the halls either. It was only in the Great Hall that the sensation would come for a second then leave again the next. It was driving her up the wall.

Jaiyana would always rub up against her, hoping to relieve Ginny of some stress. It didn't work too well. Ginny didn't have anyone to talk to really. Draco and Harry were always together, Hermione was obsessed with Luna and Kyrene was with Remus.

Ginny was walking along a hall in the dungeons, trying to clear her head, while Hermione was outside with Luna and Harry and Draco were busy in the Slytherin Common Room. It wasn't working.

"Miss Stone."

She looked up to find Professor Snape standing before her. "Yes, Professor?"

"The founders wish to speak with you." It was clear to anyone that Snape didn't like playing the messenger.

Ginny nodded. "Thanks Professor."

Snape just nodded and walked away, rubbing behind his ear as he did so.

Ginny sighed as she headed towards the Great Hall. Snape still thought they were insane.

"Ah, Ginny; thank you for coming."

She looked up at Salazar and smiled. "Of course."

Helga chuckled. "You're such a sweet girl." She praised as the headmasters chair disappeared once again. The doors closed and the four founders leaned forward in their chairs.

"Now Ginny, we must tell you something." Rowena started and waited for the nod from Ginny. "We're going to need your help. Hogwarts is starting to repel Dumbledore, finally." She muttered.

"Hogwarts is going to need a new headmaster or headmistress." Godric continued. "We were hoping Tom would take over, but he's not back yet. Do you know when he is supposed to be coming back?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, Harry told us a couple weeks ago that Jared came to talk to him. Jared said that Tom has everything set up for next year."

Salazar stroked his chin. "That could work. Do you think Dumbledore will be gone before then?" He looked over at Rowena.

Rowena tapped the side of her face. "I don't know. The changes are coming pretty fast now. I'm sure soon the stairs will just stop moving all together. The Black Lake is moving again, but I believe Lycoris had something to do with that. I'm not sure; Helga do you know?"

Helga shook her head. "No, but if he doesn't go this year, it will be next year."

Ginny blinked in confusion. She had read about what happened to Sir Ricolar, but she hadn't realized that Dumbledore was in the same position.

"Ginny, how many portraits are gone along the hallways?" Godric asked.

Ginny looked over at him. "None; they're all still there."

Helga's eyes widened. "Really? Maybe he has longer then we thought."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus Finnigan came running into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table.

"Who?" Ron Weasley asked as Seamus slapped the _Prophet_ onto the table.

"Sirius Black."

"Duff Town? That's not far from here." Dean Thomas muttered.

Jared stared at the picture of his half-brother's godfather. He knew Sirius was innocent and Pettigrew was guilty. Pettigrew hasn't been found though.

"Attention!" Dumbledore boomed over the chatter of the Great Hall. "Because of the appearance of Sirius Black, Hogwarts is now going to be the home of some Dementors. They will be situated at all the entrances and I have been assured that they will not go onto the grounds."

Whispers broke out around the hall at this announcement and Harry glared at the headmaster.

Rowena gasped. "Dementors! Around Hogwarts?!" She shrieked at the headmaster causing the hall to become silent. "Hogwarts is sacred ground! Dementors should not be here." She glared at him.

"Mark my words, Dumbledore. Your time will come sooner then you expect." Salazar stated, narrowing his eyes at him. "Dementors on Hogwarts will state your doom."

Laughter echoed around the Great Hall. Everybody looked around blindly trying to find the source.

"_Thou have sealed thy fate." A giggle came again. "I wait for thy soul. Thou shall have a time with me." _

Helga grinned. "Lycoris, you have my thanks."

_She giggled. "Thou shall be given a gift. Thy soul of thy herder shall be payment for thou four gifts. Soon you will know."_

Her presence disappeared and everybody stared at the headmaster in shock. Well, everybody but the four founders, Luna and Kyrene. They just smirked at him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Let's continue with the feast." He stated and sat down, clearly in denial.

Luna giggled from her spot beside Hermione. "Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The grounds were covered in about three inches of snow; the Black Lake was completely frozen over even though the giant squid swam around underneath the ice. The carriages were trotting across the snow as the students heading home rode them down to the station. Excited chatter came from every carriage, all ages excited about the Christmas holidays.

Harry and Draco were currently locked at the lips, neither looking willing enough to separate. Ginny sat with her arms crossed and a pout on her lips beside Harry, staring out the carriage window. Hermione and Luna were in a deep conversation about something across from her and Pansy was deep in thought beside them. Blaise was staying at school for the holidays as his mother decided to travel during this time without him.

Two carriages in front sat the Weasley family; Percy, Ron and Jared sat on one side while Fred and George took up the other. Percy was scowling slightly, staring moodily out the window. Ron and Jared were in a heated debate over the Chudley Canons while Fred and George's heads were pressed together as they whispered hurriedly to each other. The two red heads would nod furiously every once in a while, followed by some mad giggling that left the other three to stare at them in confusion.

In the office of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Albus himself was pacing back and forth in front of his desk. The portraits lining the wall behind his desk watched him with smirks plastered on their faces.

He was muttering to himself, one hand stroking his beard while the other was behind his back. His royal purple and orange robes flew out behind him every time he turned around to begin his pacing over again.

"Have you accepted it yet?" Monica Jerrod's voice came drifting down from her portrait.

"Accepted what?" Dumbledore muttered back as he looped around once again.

Monica rolled her brown eyes. "Obviously not. You can't control people forever; you're going to have to get used to it soon."

Dumbledore snorted. "Control people; preposterous. I only do things for the Greater Good."

Isabella Rockwell woke up then and glared. "Stop spouting that nonsense or I'll find a way to return and I'll kill you myself."

Dumbledore just glared up at her before continuing to loop around in his pacing. His other hand went behind his back, clasping together with the other as he walked.

"Really, Dumbledore, you won't have much time left." Isaac Kellerman mused with a smirk on his face. "Best get used to it."

Dumbledore tried to tune them out as he continued his pacing, mumbling to himself along the way. There was a sighting; that was good. This year was going slowly, but it's falling into place now. As the saying goes; slowly but surely wins the race.

But now, how to get him here. There isn't anyway to bring Pettigrew out; maybe he'll just know. Dumbledore nodded to himself and sat down behind his desk. Yes; we'll hope he knows.

Over in Slytherin Castle, as they quite liked that one, Lucius and Sirius were in an argument. They were in Sirius' room, the door locked and warded. Lucius was glaring at Sirius while Sirius was smiling sheepishly at his boyfriend.

"Sirius." Lucius growled. His arms were crossed across his chest and his right foot was tapping every so often.

Sirius just shrugged.

Lucius stomped. "Dammit Sirius!" Lucius growled. "You can't do this! I don't care if Pettigrew was the reason that Dumbledore came in that day!"

Sirius sighed. "I just feel like I have to do this. I have to get revenge." He muttered.

"Why? Harry's safe! Lily's safe! Jared is as well! I don't see the reason as to why you have to go after the rat!" Lucius snarled out at his lover.

Sirius sighed again. "But Tom's not safe."

"It's not your fault! You've been to Azkaban once already! I will not loose you again!" Lucius snapped before falling down onto the bed. He clamped his mouth shut and pressed his refolded arms hard against his stomach.

Sirius studied his lover. "Lucius?"

Lucius just sneered before bringing his lips together again.

"Luc? What's wrong?" Sirius approached his lover before kneeling down before him.

"Nothing." Lucius stated before closing his eyes tightly to try to pass the wave of nausea that was still hitting him.

Sirius placed both of his hands on Lucius' knees and leaned closer. "Luc? Please!"

Lucius sighed and looked down at his crossed arms, causing his hair to cover his eyes. "I'm pregnant; again." He muttered the last part so quietly that Sirius almost missed it. Almost; being the key word.

Sirius blinked a few times before bringing his hands up and pushing it through Lucius' hair, bringing it away from his eyes. "Luc? What do you mean again?"

Lucius sighed. "Damn; you heard that." He muttered, not looking into Sirius eyes no matter how hard he tried.

"Luc?"

"I had Draco." He muttered.

Sirius blinked.

"You were always away for order meetings or missions and we never saw each other unless at something formal, you never knew." Lucius was mumbling his explanation. "Narcissa and I found glamours to change it around so she looked pregnant. Since father didn't approve, I couldn't very well tell you while he was around. I don't know how exactly it happened that we weren't together without others, but it was true.

"They all thought that it was on the honeymoon that it happened; which I guess is true. They thought we were away, but." He trailed off, smirking. "She knew and understood. She also knew that she didn't have much time left, which was heartbreaking." He smiled sadly at his lost friend. "I had him in June; it was hard, but worth it. It was just the two of us in the delivery room and it was Severus that delivered Draco for me. He has kept his promise. Two months later; you were in Azkaban. Draco doesn't even know." Lucius muttered.

Sirius' eyes were wide. "Luc." He trailed off, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I missed all that?" He leaned his head forward on his husbands lap and a couple tears fell from his eyes.

Lucius smiled sadly as he ran a hand through Sirius' hair.

Sirius snapped his head up, a determined expression on his face. "I won't leave you again." He stated. "I'm going to stay with you; make sure you and the baby are all right. I won't leave you alone this time, Luc."

Lucius smiled at him. "I know." He stated.

Sirius sighed and rested his head against Lucius' knee again. "I can't believe I missed it all. I can't believe what an idiot I am."

Lucius smiled. "You'll be here this time, and that'll be good enough."

Sirius nodded furiously.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Father?"

James Potter looked up from the morning _Prophet_ as his son came into the sitting room of Potter Manor. "Yes son?"

"Do you miss mom?"

James blinked before placing the paper on his lap. "What brings this on, son?"

"I miss her." Jared whispered, looking down at his feet.

James sighed. "Son, I'll always be with you; isn't that enough?"

Jared glared down at the floor. "I just miss her presence." He stated. "But I guess." He sighed.

James sighed too. "I'm sorry son; I wish I could give you everything."

Jared just nodded before walking out of the room and walking up to his bedroom. His eyes were narrowed the whole way and his hands were clenched into fists. _He doesn't even care._

"No; he never has."

Jared just sighed, used to the voice that appeared whenever he walked into his bedroom. "Why?" He muttered, defeated, before falling on his bed.

Tom's voice sighed. "I don't know. He was always a glory hound in school; he was spoiled. You, however, were lucky. You turned out to be nothing like your father; for which I am glad." He sighed again. "Lily never liked him; hated him even. I believe it was because of Lily that you're so different. Her influence on you, however small, made that much of a difference."

Jared smiled up at the ceiling at the mention of his mother. "Will I ever see her again?"

"I'll kidnap you next year; we all can leave England, if you wish. Start over." Tom said, the smirk clear in his words.

Jared laughed quietly. "No; I'd kind of like my father out of the way first." He paused, chewing his bottom lip. "Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No. I understand. He would stop at nothing to have you back, and sometimes, and escape is needed." Tom's voice faded slightly at the end as he trailed off.

Jared nodded. "An escape is needed." He mumbled, bringing his hands up behind his head.

"Can you hold out?"

Jared nodded. "Yeah; I can hold out. You won't make it long, though, will you?"

"I'll try not to." His voice was sincere as he smiled over at Jared.

Jared smiled. "That's enough."


	14. Faster Moving

**I only own Kyrene Jonson, Lycoris and Jared Potter; everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N:** I just remembered that I had this finished :). Thank you to everyone that reviewed and added this to favorites or alerts! You make my day!! :D I also went back and re-read a couple chapters and found out that I did indeed make it seem like Narcissa was still alive and just divorced. My bad!!! I don't know how to change it yet, so it's going to stay that way :)

This chapter moves very fast, bear with me until I get to the next year, which should be in the next chapter :D. I have ideas now!!! But I still need to get them down. Anyway, Lycoris is my favorite character in this story :D Enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

**Fourteen: Faster Moving**

Harry mumbled in his sleep before turning closer to Draco, burrowing his face deeper in Draco's neck. Draco tightened his arms around his boyfriend and murmured something back. The two were sound asleep in their dormitory at Hogwarts, now back from the winter holidays. It was the first night back; they started classes in two hours once again.

The other boys of the dormitory were used to the two of them always together in the same bed. It wasn't uncommon in the wizarding world and almost all the boys had uncles or aunts that were with those of the same sex.

Harry yawned, his breath blowing on Draco's neck waking the both of them up.

"Harry." Draco whined, bringing his arm up to rub his eyes.

Harry chuckled. "Sorry, Dray." He yawned again. "I'm tired but I can't sleep." He moaned.

Draco sighed and turned to his smaller mate, pressing a kiss to his lips. "It's okay; the alarms about to go off soon anyway."

Harry smiled up at Draco before sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. Draco sat up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, placing a kiss to Harry's throat. Harry smiled and turned to him, pressing their lips together. They both pulled back before heading into the connecting bathroom for their morning routine.

Ginny and Hermione were waking in the Slytherin Girl's dormitory at the same time, sitting up on their beds and stretching. Ginny scratched the side of her head as Hermione started for the day.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Hermione asked.

"I had the strangest dream." She muttered as she started to get her clothes and toiletries together.

"What was it about?" The two started into the connecting bathroom, setting there stuff down by a stall.

"I was alone and it was pitch black. I felt safe though, that's what was weird about it. I could feel a strong presence behind me but I didn't know who it was." The two had started showering as Ginny continued on. "I felt loved though, in that pitch blackness, but the kind of love that you and Luna have or Harry and Draco; like it was my mate." She sighed. "I only know that it's a he; I don't know his name or age or anything." She groaned. "It's annoying."

Hermione sighed as well. "I wish I could help you." She said. "I just don't know how; maybe I'll go ask Luna or go to the library and see if I can find something. Maybe even Harry or Draco would know something."

Ginny nodded, smiling. "Thanks Hermione."

Hermione smiled as they both stepped out, wrapping the towel around their bodies. "Of course, Ginny; we're sisters." They both smiled brightly at that as they started to brush their teeth.

Harry and Draco walked down to the common room, hand in hand, to wait for Harry's sisters. Draco sat down on one of the armchairs, before pulling Harry onto his lap. Harry smiled and snuggled up to him, laying his head on his shoulder.

Draco was staring at their clasped hands, his eyebrows furrowed slightly in thought.

Harry stared at his face, trying to figure out Draco's thoughts. "Dray?"

Draco blinked and looked at Harry.

"What's wrong?"

Draco sighed. "It's just, father's pregnant." He muttered.

Harry blinked. "And?"

"And I wonder if he's keeping something else from me as well."

"Maybe he's scared." Harry said. "Or maybe he doesn't know how to tell you."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

Harry smiled. "He'll tell you; you're his son."

Draco sighed. "I hope so."

Harry nodded firmly. "He will. Any luck with Uncle Sev?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

Draco sighed and shook his head. "No." He pouted. "He still thinks that I've gone insane; he blames you actually."

Harry snorted.

Draco rolled his eyes, nodding. "Exactly; he's a right idiot." Draco muttered.

"Who's an idiot?" Ginny asked as Hermione and her stopped behind them.

"Uncle Sev." Harry said, standing up and pulling Draco with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dammit." Dumbledore growled. There were no more sightings of Sirius Black, though the dementors still floated around the school. Black stopped taking the bait. Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers. Quidditch had to be cancelled because the dementors kept coming to close to the grounds.

There were only five portraits left within his office that still had the person in it. The five that liked to annoy the hell out of Dumbledore. Even Sir Ricolar's portrait disappeared. The stairs changed every ten seconds, creaking as they changed position. The gargoyle decided to change the password every three hours to something of his liking. The headmasters chair could no longer be spelled back and the sky of the Great Hall chose to change between black, white and grey every five minutes. The sky could no longer even be spelled to show the blue sky or the starry night. The Giant Squid liked to make waves that rose over the shore and crash against the trees or the forbidden forest every day, twice a day.

With all the classroom doors open, Hogwarts decided that the personal rooms for the staff should stay open as well. Two weeks ago, they had lifted up much the same as the classroom doors had and had stayed there. The only thing the teachers could do was to charm a curtain to hang over the doorway.

The portraits that usually guarded the common rooms also decided to disappear, joining the portraits from Dumbledore's office in the room of requirement. The common room doors could only be opened by one person in each house. From Ravenclaw, Hogwarts chose Luna Lovegood; from Gryffindor, Hogwarts chose Jared Potter; from Hufflepuff, Hogwarts chose Susan Bones; and from Slytherin, Hogwarts chose Ginny Stone. If one wanted into the common room, they had to find the student chosen from their house. The head of houses couldn't even open the common rooms.

Dumbledore still refused to believe that this was because Hogwarts didn't like him. His view of himself had to be perfect, and this was far from perfect. He passed it off as the founders playing a trick on him, even though the founders couldn't do magic since they were, well, portraits.

It was the beginning of March now, and Dumbledore wanted Sirius inside Hogwarts to get him back in Azkaban. This was what he was plotting when an explosion rocked the entire castle and grounds. He stood up quickly and made his way out of his office.

The gargoyle wasn't there anymore. As Dumbledore came out of his office he saw the gargoyle fly up towards the Astronomy tower. There was smoke and bits of rubble falling down between the stairs that continued to change as if nothing had happened.

A shriek came from high up in the castle before Professor Trelawny's body came flying down between the stairs. She was flailing her arms and legs, screaming as she fell.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and slowed her down, putting a cushioning charm on the floor where she would land. Trelawny was unconscious by the time she landed on the charmed floor.

The entire school surrounded the unconscious Professor as Dumbledore tried to push his way through, meeting McGonagall in the center.

"Albus, what happened?" Minerva asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't know. I'll go look, Minerva, take Sibyll to the infirmary."

Minerva nodded and watched Dumbledore make his way up the stairs that changed even faster now, not staying in one place for more than a moment.

Dumbledore grumbled to himself as he made his way up the stairs. He got off on the sixth floor where the divination room would be, only to find the stairs and the classroom nothing more than a pile of rubble. He stared at it, his eyes wide and unblinking.

"What in Merlin's name?" He mumbled as he started to survey the damage. There was nothing left; absolutely nothing. There were shards of glass here and there where crystal balls had fallen and smashed against the ground. He started to move closer, running his eyes along the edge of the pile.

_A tsking sound came from next to him and he started, turning towards it only to stare at the wall. _

"_Really, Dumbledore, taking an innocent life isn't very nice." Her voice was patronizing and if she was visible, he would have seen her shake a finger at him. _

"I didn't do anything." Dumbledore stated.

"_Sure; like I'm going to believe that."_

"There isn't even a body."

"_Look harder; you'll see the hand. She was so young too, but she moved on. I couldn't give her a second chance; her body was too ruined. She understood and just thanked me before going on. She also asked me to tell her parents who it was that killed her." A giggle came after that as she watched Dumbledore bend down and inspect the bloody hand that stuck out from underneath a pile of rubble. _

Dumbledore's eyes were wide. "I didn't do this."

_A sigh. "Just keep telling yourself that."_

Dumbledore stood up and started moving the boulders off the body, revealing the pale, blonde form of one Kelly Matthews, a third year Hufflepuff. Her eyes were closed, blood running down over the lids from the gash in her forehead. Her right arm was lying at an odd angle and her left leg had a gash running down most of her thigh. There was blood covering her uniform and she was lying in a pool of it.

_Another sigh. "I didn't want her to die, but she needed help from Professor Trelawny. You need to learn to control your temper, Dumbledore, or more incidents like this will happen. Hogwarts isn't moving fast enough." She sighed again, before giggling. "I hope to have you with me soon." A brush of wind came from where she disappeared, ruffling his cloak and beard. _

Dumbledore stood up and sighed. He ran a hand down his face before waving his wand. Kelly's body floated up into the air, her arms moving to lie over her chest. A stretcher appeared and Dumbledore floated her body over to lie on top of it. Her face was peaceful, as if she was asleep, as Dumbledore started down the stairs, the stretcher following him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ever since the death of Kelly Matthews, Dumbledore wasn't treated the same by certain members of the staff and most of the students. The Hufflepuff's especially took to hating the headmaster; but, as he was still the headmaster, they had to follow his rules. Kyrene and Remus were always seen glaring at Dumbledore, and Kyrene never answered him. Luna would look at him then walk away, humming to herself as she went. The founders glared at him and muttered under their breaths, waiting impatiently for Hogwarts to suck out his soul.

At this action, Severus would always rub behind his ear whenever he looked at the headmaster. The rubbing would then bring on memories that had been buried long ago. This led him to start to actually listen to his godson as Draco explained what was about to happen and what had happened already. The miniature Dark Mark that resided there was slowly turning black, and Severus' personality started to change.

The Stone's had always hated the headmaster, and would now smirk at him whenever he seemed to shrink under the hateful gazes that met him in the Great Hall. Dumbledore started to eat in his office, not wanting to stand everyone staring at him.

Hogwarts was practically giddy with excitement. The stairs wouldn't stop moving and sparks of color would randomly show up here and there in classrooms, hallways, bedrooms, bathrooms, and the Great Hall. The Giant Squid seemed to dance around in the lake, the waves crashing harder against the shore. The merpeople sang and danced, their song reaching the castle with happiness that was extremely contagious.

The dementors could no longer suck the happiness out of the atmosphere around Hogwarts, and many died. Their black cloaks fell to the ground before melting, leaving nothing behind that they had even existed. The few that survived, fled the grounds, heading back towards Azkaban.

The newspapers were having a field day with this; and they waited with bated breath to find out what the Ministry was going to do. However, they were disappointed. Because Dumbledore was still very well liked within the Ministry, Cornelius Fudge decided to do squat. Dumbledore stayed on the Winzegamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts.

It was May now, and the fifth years and seventh years were seen in the library constantly. Hogwarts had decided to allow the students time to get to one class to the next, but whenever the Headmaster went for a walk, well he couldn't. Suits of armour chased after him and the portraits all disappeared when he walked by them.

Kyrene sat in Remus' chair, her bare feet resting atop his desk as he paced back and forth in front of it. Her blue eyes were glossy as she saw something only she could.

_An explosion rocked the grounds and people grabbed onto their neighbours as they waited for the champion to return to the beginning of the maze. Hogwarts began to glow an orange color as did Dumbledore who stood on a platform in the middle of the audience, facing the maze. _

_People stopped what they were doing and stared, transfixed as Dumbledore's face began to change. A flash of blue light appeared in front of him, showing Cedric Diggory and Jared Potter lying on the ground. They both groaned and stood up, stopping and staring at Dumbledore as his mouth opened. _

Kyrene blinked and looked at Remus who stopped and stared at her, waiting with an eyebrow raised. "I just saw Dumbledore almost die; but then it stopped." She pouted.

Remus chuckled. "You can't always see everything."

Kyrene sighed but nodded. "I guess, but still."

Remus just shook his head and put his hand on her leg, rubbing his thumb in circles on her shin.

"You're horny, aren't you?"

Remus blushed a bright red and started towards the bedroom, ignoring the giggle as Kyrene stood up and followed him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was June, the exams just around the corner, when Luna stopped Jared in the hall. The two of them were alone, nobody walking around and no ghosts; Luna had made sure of that. Jared was on his way to the Gryffindor common room.

"I know how you can help Sirius." Luna said, smiling.

Jared blinked and looked at her. "How?"

"You know Ron's rat, Scabbers?" Luna waited for his nod before continuing. "He's not really a rat. Bring him to Snape or McGonagall; they know the spell. Lupin or Kyrene would know it too. Whoever you can find first."

Jared nodded and watched as she skipped off, humming humpty dumpty as she went. He shook his head, thinking the girl was mighty strange before he headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Not many people were in the common room, most were studying or wandering around outside. There were a few students studying in the corners of the common room, trying to not be distracted by the bright sunlight that was shining in through the windows. Jared passed everyone by and headed up to the third year boys dormitory. None of his roommates were here and he headed towards Ron's bed where Scabbers lay sleeping in his cage on Ron's bed.

Jared looked behind himself quickly before snatching the cage and heading down the stairs and through the portrait hole. He looked around before heading down the stairs, deciding to check the Defence classroom first. He knocked on the door and came in when Kyrene's voice sang out.

"Mr. Potter." She smiled brightly and stood up from the desk she was doodling on. "What can I do for you?" Her blue eyes twinkled as if she knew before.

"Lovegood said you would know the spell." He said, holding the cage up a little higher to show her the rat inside.

"Really?" She giggled. "Of course I do. Lay him on the table and I'll reverse the spell."

Jared nodded, placed the cage down and stepped away from the desk.

"Thank you, Jared. This means a lot to the whole family; one you'll be a part of soon enough."

Jared looked up and smiled back at her.

Kyrene flicked her wand and the cage disappeared leaving Scabbers to start to run on the desk. Kyrene flicked her wand again and Scabbers turned into an aging man with greying hair and balding on top. He was fat, even as a person, and he acted like a rat.

"Kyrene?"

Kyrene smiled up at Remus as she flicked her wand once again and bound Peter Pettigrew.

Remus' eyes widened as he walked down the stairs. "Pettigrew?"

Kyrene nodded and turned to a gobsmacked Jared. "Thank you."

Jared blinked and smiled up at her, nodding. "Can you, not say it was me?" He whispered.

Kyrene nodded. "If that's what you wish; I'll say it was Luna."

Jared sighed and smiled. "Thanks." He mumbled before walking quickly out of the room.

Kyrene smiled after him before turning to Remus who was staring at Pettigrew in anger.

"I can't believe he's alive." Remus muttered.

Kyrene walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, lying her head on his chest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Peter Pettigrew Caught!_

_Yesterday at around four in the afternoon, Kyrene Jonson and Remus Lupin appeared in the Ministry of Magic with a bound Peter Pettigrew with them. Aurors surrounded them and took Pettigrew off their hands as Minister Fudge came into the scene. When asked where they found Pettigrew, Jonson answered. _

"_Luna Lovegood found him. He was hiding as the Weasley pet, Scabbers and was with their family for twelve years." She had smiled then, as if she knew something else. We all know that the Lovegood's have seer blood in them; but do the Jonson's as well?_

_The Minister had Pettigrew tested with Veriteserum and Pettigrew said something else of interest. He had said that it was Dumbledore that had attacked and killed the youngest Potter son. Is everything we've ever known wrong? Was the death of Kelly Matthews really Dumbledore's fault? _

_Jonson had smiled at me and nodded, as if she knew what I wanted to know. I'm inclined to believe her. She had also slipped me a note which said if there were any questions, come at the end of next year. She had said there was some event coming next year; maybe the truth will be known then. _

_Until then, I'll keep you posted. _

_Rita Skeeter, the Daily Prophet._

* * *

I do hope this wasn't too confusing...


	15. New Happenings

**I don't own the world of Harry Potter; I only own Kyrene Jonson, Jared Potter, Lycoris and the child of Lucius & Sirius (i'm not going to say the name though)  
A/N:** Sorry I took so long. I tried many times to write this and I got the first like three pages done before I remembered that Lucius was pregnant and should probably be having a baby in this chapter and he does!! Anyway, I'm actually pretty proud of this. Okay, the song the sorting hat sings I made up. It's not that good but I wrote it. The announcements Dumbledore says comes from the **movie** not the book. Um, but enjoy! Oh! And thanks to all of you that reviewed and added this to their fav story/alert list. You make me all very happy!! :D  
**

* * *

**

**Fifteen: New Happenings**

His bare feet made little noise as he walked along the tiled floor, the moonlight shining in through the window at the end of the hall being his only light. His right hand glided along the wall, guiding his way through the dark manor. There were no stars visible in the night sky as they were all hidden by dark clouds.

No rain pattered against the roof of the manor, though the sky showed signs of it starting soon. The moon was outlined in a ring of the dark clouds that flashed streaks of lightning across the sky. No thunder boomed across the night as he moved as silently as he could. It was an eerie night as he made his way down the hall.

It was the last door down the hall that he stopped at, turning the knob and slowly creaking the door open. Moonlight poured against his face as he crept into the room, slowly letting the door close as softly as possible behind him. The windows on the wall across from him allowed all the light from the slowly disappearing moon into the room, lighting up the shelves of books.

He crept across the carpet, in between the main shelves, heading towards the back of the library. The back wall was covered in books only, no windows allowing any light to shine back there. The only light guiding his way came from the front of the library, leading him into the pitch black.

At the end of the line of shelves, he turned right at the last shelf and headed to the dark corner. His ankles crossed as he stopped at the end and slowly lowered himself to the ground. He pulled out the last book on the bottom shelf and opened it, beginning to read the fourth chapter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucius' due date was for August 10th, and he was in the delivery room right now, on that date, squeezing the life out of Sirius' hand. They've been in this position for six hours, when Lucius slumped back against the bed.

"Come on Mr. Malfoy. You're almost there." Healer Lyle encouraged.

"Almost there?" Lucius growled. "It's been six bloody hours." He panted and his grip loosened on Sirius before tightening again as more pain racked through his body.

"One more push." Healer Lyle said.

Lucius groaned before he started pushing again, clutching desperately to Sirius' hand.

"Oh! I see a head, Mr. Malfoy." The healer cheered.

Lucius just groaned and continued to push while Sirius ran his free hand through Lucius' hair. "Almost there, baby." Sirius whispered.

A wail echoed around the private room as the healer handed the child off to his nurse so she could clean it up. Lucius slumped back against the bed, panting. The nurse came back a moment later, their new daughter wrapped in a baby pink blanket. Lucius smiled as he was handed his daughter and looked down into her grey eyes as she stared up at him. One of her hands peaked out from underneath the blanket and waved back and forth as she yawned.

Sirius sighed happily and nuzzled Lucius' neck as he stared at his daughter. "Luc?"

"Kaelyn Narcissa Malfoy." He whispered as his eyes started to close.

Sirius smiled brightly down at his baby girl as both his lover and daughter fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The goblet that would be used for the Triwizard Tournament sat innocently on the desk in the headmaster's office. Albus stood before his desk, his wand out and pointed at the cup. His wand started to move in a strange pattern as he mumbled incoherent words under his breath.

The cup started shaking back and forth on the desk as Dumbledore's magic surrounded it. A purple flame burst forth from the cup, shooting up towards the ceiling. The flames twirled around each other as Dumbledore held out a sheet of paper towards the cup. The flames picked up, bursting forth with sprays of yellow coming in between the purple. A flame flicked outwards towards Dumbledore's hand and snatched the paper from his hand. The flames hissed once more before they fell back into the cup and the room turned normal.

Dumbledore grinned, not just an ordinary grin, oh no; his grin was dark, evil, though he didn't know that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The whistle echoed around the Hogsmeade station as the Hogwarts Express pulled up. It was night, as it always was when the train arrived and Hagrid walked along the platform carrying his trusty lantern and yelling out for first years.

Harry and Draco stepped off first, tightly holding the others hand, with Hermione and Luna right behind them, their hands also tightly clasped. Ginny followed next walking along side Pansy with Blaise squeezing his way in between them and wrapping an arm around each girl. The group of Slytherin's then headed towards the carriages, sliding into the first one they found.

Ginny pouted as they slid into their seats at the Slytherin table, and Luna skipped over to the Ravenclaw table.

"What's wrong Gin?" Harry asked as he batted Draco's roaming hand away.

"It went away again. It was there for so long now it's gone."

"At least we know that they didn't graduate last year." Hermione answered as they waited for the first years to come in.

"How do you know it's not a teacher?" Draco asked, smirking as Harry grabbed his hand and brought it up onto the table.

Ginny and Hermione's eyes widened. "I never thought of that." Ginny whispered.

"But who do we have to choose from?" Hermione asked, scanning the head table.

"There's Snape." Harry started and stopped. "That's it isn't it?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah; just Snape."

Ginny sighed. "I haven't a clue who it is." She pouted again. "Nothing. I only know that it's a male and they're older than me."

Hermione patted her shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

The doors opened then, McGonagall leading in the first years. There were quite a few this year, most looking scared and staring straight at the ground. They stopped in front of the stool and the hat started to sing its beginning of the year song.

"Time it is now,  
To believe in us all.  
This year will be challenging,  
I can feel it now.

"But that's not important,  
Not right now.  
Now it's time to know your new home,  
In one of these four houses.

"There's Hufflepuff,  
In yellow and black,  
They're just and loyal,  
And true friends to the end.

"Then there's Gryffindor,  
In red and gold,  
With hearts so brave,  
And courage too.

"Ravenclaw's here as well,  
In blue and bronze,  
Very intelligent minds,  
Reside here.

"Finally, Slytherin,  
In green and silver,  
Their cunning minds,  
Can make excellent friends.

"Make friends from everywhere,  
Don't listen to the candyman,  
All can be true,  
Just open your hearts."

The great hall clapped, cheers echoing around the room, while Dumbledore glared at the hat that looked particularly smug. McGonagall cleared her throat a moment later and the hall quieted down.

The sorting began, the little scared first years walking quickly up to the hat and practically running to their table. Dumbledore stood up after the last boy was sorted into Slytherin.

"Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." Dumbledore started as the doors opened and Filch ran in. "This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen..." He stopped, whispering to Filch. "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming, the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime."

The Great Hall doors opened, admitting the girls of Beauxbatons who danced to the front of the hall followed by their headmistress.

"And now, our friends from the north." Dumbledore started again. "Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their high master, Igor Karkaroff."

The boys walked in next, their faces held firm as they stared at the front. They too did a routine as they headed to the front of the hall before sitting down.

"Welcome, and let us feast."

"Wow." Harry whispered as they started to eat.

"Something's going to happen this year; you can feel it." Hermione whispered back as she stared up at Dumbledore, eyes narrowed.

Harry nodded. "It's got something to do with Jared."

Ginny looked up at the portraits of Helga and Rowena. "Nobody knows though; you can tell."

Draco hummed as he scooped up a bite of mashed potatoes. "Your father's coming back."

Harry nodded again as he looked up at the portraits of Salazar and Godric. "Yes, and it's not going to go too well."

Ginny nodded before pouting again as the sensation left her.

Ten minutes later, desert came up and their conversation stayed quiet and calculating.

Four men came in then, carrying a statue to the front of the room.

"You're attention please." Dumbledore began as he stood up. "I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks; three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch."

Bartemius walked forward, and held his arms up as he began to talk. "After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of 17, shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament." As he said this, the school went berserk. "This decision is final."

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted. He put his wand over the statue and began to lower it, causing it to disappear, leaving a cup. A flame burst out of the cup. "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Severus stood looking over his class of third year ravens and badgers. He wandered the room, keeping his hands clasped behind his back so he wouldn't rub behind his ear. Every so often a memory would flash in front of his eyes for no longer than a second but it left him confused.

He knew something was going to happen this year; he could feel it in the air. Everywhere you went you could feel the tension in the walls and statues of Hogwarts. The Gargoyle still resided in front of the Astronomy Tower, though nobody could figure out the password.

Tomorrow night they were going to read the names, and he was thinking that tomorrow would be the day when everything became clear.

He pushed back the presence at the back of his mind, clearing his head as he stood at the front of the class and gathered their attention.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The three schools sat in the Great Hall, impatiently tugging on their robes. The goblet of fire stood in the center of the Great Hall that had changed quite a lot since dinner. The tables had been moved and benches stood along the walls and forming a bit of a circle around the goblet. The staff table was still there, overlooking the entire process.

"Attention. Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion selection." Dumbledore said. He put his hands on the goblet, channeling his magic into it and stepped away a moment after.

The fire began to turn pink, and it shot out a sheet of paper.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum."

They all applauded as he stood up and walked to Dumbledore who pointed him in the direction of where to meet.

The fire turned pink again and shot out another sheet.

"The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour."

The school applauded as she smiled and stood up, walking towards Dumbledore, then following Krum.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!"

Applause erupted throughout the room as he stood up and followed Fleur and Krum.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions." Dumbledore said. "But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Triwizard cup!"

He pointed towards the head table where a smaller table stood holding the cup that had previously been covered with fabric. The fabric shot up and off the cup, disappearing in thin air.

Severus stared at the goblet as the fire turned pink again, confusion writing across his features. Dumbledore turned, fighting to keep the smirk off of his face.

The fire turned pink and shot out another piece of paper.

Dumbledore caught it and read the paper. "Jared Potter. Jared Potter?"

"No. No." Hagrid said.

"Jared Potter!" Dumbledore screamed.

Jared numbly stood from his position between his friends and slowly headed towards Dumbledore. Harry's mouth was wide, as were the four portraits and most of the school. As Jared started moving, people snapped out of their shock and began to whisper and yell across the room.

Dumbledore forced the paper into Jared's hands, who took it and continued to stumble towards the door the other three champions disappeared through.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and nodded; they knew who was behind this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The date was September twentieth, and it was currently midday. Kyrene stood nervously in front of the library door where she knew Remus was sitting, reading. She had something to tell him and she had no idea how he was going to react. She had this sinking feeling that he was going to be mad and not talk to her for days, maybe weeks.

She took a deep breath and slowly pushed open the door, scanning around the room and finding Remus, Lily, Sirius, Lucius and Kaelyn sitting on the couches in front of the fire. Remus, Lily and Lucius were all reading while Sirius was playing with Kaelyn on the carpet in front of Lucius. Kaelyn has Lucius' grey eyes and Sirius' dark hair. She was currently dressed in a little pink onsie with her favorite stuffed animal in her hand.

Kyrene smiled as she quietly walked into the room. Lucius hadn't exactly been pleased with her choice, but she was his daughter and he didn't care. Lily had gotten it for her; it was a black panther with pink beads as eyes instead of the normal black. It wasn't that big, but Kaelyn liked to grab it by the tail and hug it to her. She was never seen without it.

Lily was the first to notice her and looked up from her book, smiling at her. Kyrene smiled back as Remus linked his hand with hers when she sat down beside him, not looking up until he had finished the paragraph.

"Everything alright Kyrene?" Lily asked.

Kyrene nodded before biting her lip. "I need to talk to Remus though." She looked at him and he nodded, saving his spot and turning his full attention on her. "Um, not here. I want to tell you alone first."

Remus raised an eyebrow but nodded and pulled her with him, out towards their bedroom. "What's wrong?" He asked as soon as the door was shut behind them.

Kyrene took another deep breath as she twisted her hands together in front of her. "I don't know your reaction to this; I didn't even see it happening. Please don't get mad."

Remus' eyes widened and he pulled her into his arms. "I could never be mad at you."

"You say that now." She mumbled.

"Kyrene?"

She sighed and stepped back, though he kept a hold of her hands, rubbing circles on the backs of them. "I'm pregnant." Kyrene kept her eyes trained on their hands. His hands suddenly went slack and she was sure his eyes had widened. His hands fell away and hers fell to her waist and twisted back together as she waited.

* * *

Kaelyn means pure according to baby names . com. There are other ways to spell this name, but I liked this way the best. I decided Narcissa for her middle name because she was Lucius' good friend even though there was a lot of confusion on my part. Sorry again about that but Narcissa is dead. Now; what gender should the child of Remus and Kyrene be? And if you want any names you think would be cool? and please tell me the meaning if you're going to suggest a name; I just like to know.

Thanks! And I hope you enjoyed it!


	16. The First Task

**I do not own the Harry Potter universe. I do however own Kyrene Jonson, Kaelyn Malfoy, Jared Potter and Lycoris.**

**A/N:** I am terribly sorry about the wait but this chapter just didn't want to write. But I have the next three chapters at least planned out :D. Thank you to those that reviewed and added this to their favorites/alerts list. You make me very happy :D. Not much to say here, but I hope you enjoy! I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible.  
**

* * *

**

**Sixteen: The First Task**

Dumbledore entered his office and finally allowed the smirk to appear. Oh life was great.

"Wipe that smug look off your face, candyman." Isaac snapped. The portraits had taken to calling the headmaster by the hats nickname.

Dumbledore glared up at the remaining five portraits. It was the five that liked to annoy the hell out of the headmaster. Every other portrait in his office was completely blank; only showing a black picture.

A few portraits along the halls have decided to disappear too, leaving black portraits staring out at the students that walk by. The suits of armour also decided to start singing every once in a while. Whenever Hogwarts was feeling giddy, the suits would start singing, the stairs would always move and the lights would flicker around the school.

However, if Hogwarts was ever in a bad mood, everything would stop. Nothing would move; nothing would talk, except for the four founders and the five portraits in the headmaster's office. The giant squid would slap his tentacles against the surface of the water, creating massive waves that would come up over the forbidden forest.

A few parents had decided to home school their children this year, leaving many empty spots along the tables. There weren't as many first years as the year before, leaving Dumbledore to pout in his office. That was the only thing worrying him. People were losing faith.

Dumbledore growled at that thought before shaking his head and sitting down behind his desk. He picked up the quill that lay beside the stack of papers in front of him and began to read.

* * *

Remus' mouth was wide open, his amber eyes wide as well staring at his girlfriend. Kyrene stood in front of him biting her lip and twisting her hands. It's been five minutes and Remus hasn't moved.

Kyrene started shifting her feet, waiting for him to say something, anything. "Remus?" She whispered, her eyes studying his face.

"Pregnant?" Remus squeaked.

Kyrene nodded slowly and Remus staggered backwards, falling on the chest at the end of their bed. She watched as he stared blankly at the floor, his hands rubbing back and forth on his bent knees.

"When?" Remus mumbled. "We were careful; so careful."

He continued to mumble and Kyrene's face fell. She stepped back to lean against the door before sliding to the floor and burying her face in her knees. Tears started to pour from her tightly closed eyes but she didn't make a sound. She listened to Remus who continued to rant, trying to figure out when this happened.

Kyrene tried to block him out, remembering yesterday morning when she had first found out. _It was the sixth day in a row that she had woken up only to rush to the bathroom to spew the contents of her stomach. Remus was already up and most likely in the library. Kyrene sighed and leaned her head against her arms on the edge of the toilet. She groaned as she heaved into the toilet again. _

_She stood up, flushing the toilet and looking around the sink for her wand. It wasn't lying on the sink, and she grumbled to herself as she plugged her nose to stop the stench from making her stomach roll again. She quickly vacated the bathroom, sighing as she took in a fresh breath. She grinned at seeing her wand next to the bed and quickly skipped over, snatching it up. She walked back into the bathroom and cast a freshening charm, sighing in relief afterwards. _

_After going to breakfast and managing to keep a slice of toast down, she pulled on a robe over her outfit. Kyrene walked out of the room and headed to the library, surprised no one was in there. She grabbed some floo powder off the mantle and threw it in, calling out "Diagon Alley". She walked to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, holding her breath as she rushed in. She grabbed an innocent looking silver potion before rushing up to the counter. Kyrene paid the ten galleons and rushed out again, sighing in relief at the fresh air around her. _

_She tumbled out of the floo, clutching the brown bag to her chest and trying to keep her balance. She was once again surprised when nobody was in the library but she didn't dwell on it as she rushed out of the room and into the bedroom she and Remus occupied. She walked into the bathroom again, taking the potion out of the bag and setting it down on the counter. She popped the cork from the bottle before searching through the drawers of the counter. She grinned when she found a pin lying in the top drawer. She pulled it out and pricked her finger, holding it over the top of the bottle. She squeezed out a drop of blood and watched as it fell into the potion. She sucked her finger into her mouth as she replaced the cork on the bottle. _

_She sighed as she sat on the toilet, waiting for the required five minutes. She still sucked on her finger as she started to drift in her thoughts. She looked over at the potion and a bright smile lit up her face. It was blue; she was pregnant. _

"We were careful; so careful." Kyrene came out of her thoughts to hear Remus still muttering that phrase.

Kyrene sighed. What was so wrong about being pregnant? Oh, wait. Kyrene stood up from her spot on the floor and walked forward towards Remus. She placed her hands on his face and tilted it up towards hers. "Remus, I love you; but you're an idiot."

Remus blinked a couple of times. "What?"

Kyrene smiled. "The baby will not carry the wolf gene."

"How do you know?" He asked in a small voice.

Kyrene just continued to smile. "Only an Alpha can carry on the gene when mating with a human; you are not an Alpha."

Remus blinked. "Oh." It was true after all. He sighed and stood, wrapping her in his arms.

"Are you happy?" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his stomach.

Remus dropped his chin to her head as he stared at the door. He was trying to picture it in his head. He could feel a smile coming to his lips before he had finished deciding. "Yes."

Kyrene squealed into his shirt, a bright smile lighting her face.

* * *

Jared sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, pushing his dinner around his plate. He could feel the glares from the other members of his house but he didn't pay them any attention. It wasn't his fault. Ron now officially hates him, as do the other boys in his dorm. The only exception would be Neville, but Jared's not too sure about him.

He knows the twins are still on his side, as they had come to him after their Care of Magical Creatures class saying Hagrid wanted to talk to him that night.

He sighed as he took a bit of mashed potatoes off his plate and brought the fork to his lips. He chewed them as he continued to stare at his plate, wishing he could be anywhere but here. He gave up eating, feeling nauseous from the glares he was receiving. He headed out of the hall and towards Gryffindor tower. He said the password to the fat lady and climbed through the hole, heading towards the stairs. He fell back on his bed, staring up at the canopy as his mind supplied him images of what the whole school thought of him now.

Jared sighed again as he brought his hands up to rub his face. His father didn't believe him when he told him what the students were doing. James had scoffed and said he was overreacting.

Jared growled. Overreacting? That's what the whole bloody school was doing! He did not put his name in that damn cup! The only ones that believed him were the twins, Luna and the Slytherin's. He knew Dumbledore didn't like that one bit. It was Dumbledore's own bloody fault! Hermione had said that she thinks the headmaster placed his name, Jared agreed with her.

He rubbed his eyes, keeping his hands up to block out anything but his thoughts. Jared could feel a blush take over his face as his thoughts drifted to the dream his mind had supplied him with last night.

_His hands were pinned above his head by the other boy's left hand as his right travelled down Jared's body. His fingers pinched both his nipples before his mouth came and replaced his hand. Jared's eyes were clenched shut under the soft silk of the blindfold. His mouth was open as his partner moved further down his body. _

_His tongue dipped into his navel and Jared arched off the wall, groaning as the guy came back up and silenced him with his lips._

Jared had woken up then. His blush was stronger now that he recalled it, feeling a twitch in his trousers. Jared groaned and rubbed his eyes again.

* * *

Kaelyn giggled as she crawled across the floor of the library, her right hand clutching the tail of her stuffed panther, dragging it along with her. Sirius crawled after her, a wide smile lighting his face. Lucius sat on a couch in front of the fire, reading the day's _Daily Prophet_. Lucius smiled as he heard another squeal from his daughter. He looked up and turned slightly, watching Kaelyn crawl away from Sirius.

"Sirius, you're going to ruin your pants." Lucius drawled.

Sirius looked up at his husband and grinned. "I can get new ones." He stated before continuing to chase after his little girl.

Lucius continued to smile at them as Lily came in holding a cup of coffee. She smiled at the scene in front of her. "Good morning."

Lucius turned to her, "indeed it is." He smirked as she rolled her eyes and sat down beside him.

"Mornin' Lily." Sirius said as he finally caught up with his daughter and picked her up. She squealed as Sirius brought her up and kissed each of her cheeks. Kaelyn placed her small hands on his cheeks and rubbed his face. She giggled loudly at him as he smiled and brought her closer to him, cuddling her under his chin.

Sirius headed over to the two as Remus and Kyrene, who was now three months along, entered the library. They sat down on the loveseat as Sirius sat on the armchair beside Lucius, bouncing Kaelyn on his knee.

"What's for breakfast?" Kyrene asked, smiling at everybody. Her hand was clasped tightly in Remus' as he leaned his head on her shoulder. His eyes were closed as if he was trying to go back to sleep.

"Is food all you think of?" Lucius asked.

Kyrene turned Lucius and glared at him. "I did not complain once when you whined you were hungry. It's mine turn now."

Lucius sighed but nodded slightly.

Kyrene beamed a smile at him as he called a house elf to the library.

"What can Daisy do for yous masters and mistresses?" Daisy asked as she curtsied in the small Slytherin coloured uniform she was wearing.

"Can I have a toasted peanut butter sandwich with honey, jam and pickles in the middle?" Kyrene asked.

Remus smiled tiredly, trying to hold back his chuckles. Lucius rolled his eyes as Lily smiled and Sirius looked at Kyrene with disgust on his face at thinking of her food choice. Daisy had faltered slightly at her request but she still nodded and popped out a moment later to grab the requested breakfast.

Kyrene looked over at Sirius. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Sirius muttered, turning his attention back to his daughter as Daisy popped back in with the sandwich.

Kyrene smiled and thanked the elf, before taking a bite. Honey dripped from the sandwich onto the plate as Kyrene moaned happily at the taste. Remus chuckled quietly as he wound his arm around her waist and started to rub his hand along her side.

* * *

The students cheered loudly as Jared stepped out onto the rocky terrain where he would face the dragon. The golden egg lay in the center of the field and the dragon was not to be seen. Jared looked around carefully as he made his way out, closer to the egg. The students were waiting with bated breath; nobody could see the dragon either.

"_He thinks he will steal my egg?"_

Hermione's head shot up and searched the sky and the surrounding area. She knew it hadn't been a human. She could tell by the way the voice was deeper yet completely feminine.

Jared started towards the egg, his eyes studying the surrounding area. His ears seemed to block out the noise of the crowd, focusing solely on listening for the dragon.

He heard the sound of nails scratching on wood before the roar of the dragon.

"_You will stay away from my egg."_

Hermione heard the voice again as the Hungarian Horntail flew up from the surrounding hill the stands were stationed on. The magnificent beast flew up into the air, flying over towards Jared and releasing a breath of fire.

Jared gasped in shock and quickly hid behind a stone as the dragon landed and continued the stream, burning the stone Jared was hiding behind. Jared was breathing heavily, his mind going a million miles an hour.

"Okay, Jared, pull yourself together." He whispered to himself. The dragon had stopped; though he could still here her feet crunching rock underneath as it moved about. Jared peaked out from behind his rock and the dragon burst another breath of fire from its mouth.

"_You stay away, you pathetic human."_

Hermione was positive now that it was coming from the dragon. She looked towards Harry and Ginny to see if they had heard it. Harry was making out with Draco, so she highly doubted that he had heard, caught up in his own world like that. She turned to Ginny to see her staring wide eyed at the Dragon. "Do you hear her too?" She whispered, even though nobody would've been able to hear them.

Ginny turned to her and nodded. "Yes. I can't believe it. I completely forgot we'd be able to talk to animals."

Hermione nodded. "Me too; this is the only one I've ever heard."

Ginny turned to her. "Really?"

"Yeah, though we haven't been around that many."

Ginny nodded. "What about Harry, can he hear her?"

Hermione leaned back a bit to show Ginny Harry and Draco still connected at the lips.

"Oh," Ginny giggled as the dragon roared again.

"_Stay away if you know what's good for you."_

"Why didn't we hear the first three?" Ginny whispered as she watched Jared run to a different rock and point his wand in the air, accioing his broom.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know."

Jared jumped on his broom as it came around and flew over the pitch to cheers and screams from the students. He flew around the stands, the dragon taking flight after him. She couldn't get very far though as a chain was attached to her neck.

She howled as the chain yanked back, allowing Jared to fly a little further away. She looked back and dragged her claws through the chain, breaking it. Jared's eyes widened as he saw the dragon fly after him.

James was sitting in the stands with the teachers, watching out for his son. He was sitting between Albus and Minerva, scowling at Severus every once in a while. He never noticed his other 'dead' son across the stadium, locked in an embrace with the Malfoy heir.

Harry was currently straddling Draco's lap. The group of them were at the top of the stands, leaving the two to do whatever they wanted. Harry's hands were buried in Draco's hair while Draco's hands were running up, under Harry's jumper along his back.

Harry gasped and pulled back to look at Draco as one of his hands slipped down below his waistband. "Draco." Harry gasped, moaning slightly.

Draco smirked up at him as Harry pressed their lips together again.

Pansy rolled her eyes at the two mates sitting beside her. She couldn't believe that nobody had noticed yet. It was silent around them, the only sound coming from the wind whipping through their hair and scarves. Jared still wasn't visible, but Pansy had faith.

A roar from a dragon echoed around the land and people gasped around the stadium. Nothing was in sight; Jared was still flying or falling to his death.

Cheers came from the Gryffindor's first as they saw Jared flying closer. He was trying to keep control of his broom as he flew to the middle of the stadium and picked up the golden egg. The stadium erupted into cheers as Jared disappeared into the tent behind the stadium.

* * *

PS: I made that little bit up about the werewolves. I highly doubt it's true. I just sorta thought of it and wrote it. :D


	17. Yule Tide Carols

**A/N: **Hello everybody! Look at this! Not even a week and I've got another one out! I think this one is kinda cute ^.^ it makes me smile. Anyway, I know it's not christmas yet, but here at the cafeteria it's decked out completely in christmas stuff! It's awesome! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I do. Thanks to everyone who read this, favorited it, added it to their alerts, added me to their favorite authors, added me to their author alerts and reviewed! You guys are just amazing!  
Hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

**

**Seventeen: Yule Tide Carols **

Jared grinned at the students filling the Gryffindor common room from atop the twins' shoulders. He held the golden egg above his head, laughing as they cheered.

"Come on, Jared, open it!" A fifth year called to the Boy-Who-Lived from amidst the crowd.

Jared laughed. "You really want me to open it?"

"Yeah!"

Jared laughed again. He brought his right hand up to the three leaves that were holding the golden egg closed. He twisted the leaves and the worst possible scream echoed around the common room. Jared was dropped as the twins and everyone else tried to cover their ears. As quickly as he could, he turned the leaves back to their original places, shutting off the sound.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron had arrived and everyone went silent as Jared glared at the youngest Weasley son.

"Alright everyone go back to your knitting. This will be awkward enough without all you noisy sods listening in." Fred said as Ron walked up to him. The twins turned and walked a little ways away.

Everyone turned away as well, pretending to talk or continue homework as Ron stopped in front of Jared.

Jared just raised an eyebrow at Ron, waiting.

"I figured you had to be barking mad to put your own name into the Goblet of Fire." Ron started.

"Took you long enough," Jared snapped.

"I wasn't the only one who'd think you'd done it. Everyone was saying it behind your back," Ron answered.

Jared sighed, peaking at the others that surrounded him and Ron. "Brilliant. That makes me feel loads better."

"At least I warned you about the dragons," Ron said.

"The twins warned me about the dragons."

Ron opened his mouth but closed it again when he realised Jared was right.

Jared raised an eyebrow again. "Why should I forgive you?"

"I've been your best friend since we were three," Ron stated with confidence.

Jared crossed his arms. "The twins have also been my best friends since we were three, and they didn't turn their backs on me."

Fred and George stepped up behind Jared then and placed an arm on each of his shoulders. "That's right, Ronnikins." George said.

Ron tightened his hold on the red thing he had in his hands. His knuckles began to turn white as his eyes slowly narrowed at the three.

Jared smirked; a smirk that usually belongs to the Slytherin's.

Ron's eyes widened slightly at that. "You have been hanging around with the Slytherin's," he accused.

Jared rolled his eyes. "They believed me; it's not my fault my own house decided to turn their backs. Some house loyalty," he growled.

Many of the students looked ashamed at that, while others joined Ron in narrowing their eyes.

"We're not the traitors; you are!" Ron shouted.

Jared growled, narrowing his hazel eyes at the idiot in front of him. "I am no traitor. I just learned something new; the twins agree too."

Fred and George nodded at this, grinning madly at their younger brother. "Yes, we learned something new indeed."

Jared chuckled with the twins as they turned and headed up the dormitory stairs.

Ron glared after them before turning and stalking away, grumbling under his breath.

* * *

The Slytherin's, from years three and above, were gathered in the Great Hall, boys on one side and girls on the other. It was December 4th and Snape was just gliding through the doors. His black robes billowed out behind him as he came in and stopped in front of a record player.

"I'm going to assume that your parents, being purebloods, gave you dance lessons." He drawled, looking over his students.

Everyone nodded, even the Stone's. They had started with Kyrene and Lucius taught them a few things too.

Snape nodded, "Wonderful." He stated. "I want you to pair up and I'll wander through and determine if you're ready for the Yule Ball or not. The ball itself will be held the Saturday before Christmas, which is the twentieth. For those of you heading home, you'll be heading home the day after."

The students nodded as they stood up and began partnering up. Draco stood up and offered his hand to Harry who beamed up at him and took his hand. Hermione and Ginny giggled at her brother and his mate as Draco pulled Harry close and they started to dance to the music that danced around the room.

Gregory offered his hand to Hermione while Theodore Nott offered his to Ginny. The two girls smiled up at them and they too began to dance.

Severus glided through the throng of students, watching them twist and twirl and shuffle. They were all very good; they were purebloods after all.

Severus' hand once again reached up to rub at the insistent itching feeling that resided behind his ear. The dark mark on his arm had started to become more noticeable, darker. He was wondering what would be happening.

Lucius had told him many stories when Severus had come to visit him at Slytherin Castle. So, now, five months later, he was contemplating everything he's heard; from Draco to Lucius to Lily to Harry.

He scowled as he stopped next to the record player. Why must everything be so complicated?

* * *

Jared stared at the twins who sat across from him with shy smiles. Shy. He still couldn't get over the fact that the twins were shy. They were never shy.

Jared shook his head to try and dispel his other thoughts. No good to dwell on that now. No, what he should be dwelling on is the fact that the twins had just asked him to the Yule Ball; to go as three.

A smile slowly started to make his way across his lips as he studied the two pranksters in front of him. That thought stopped him.

"This isn't a prank, right?"

The twins shook their heads fiercely. "We would never"

"Ever"

"In a million years"

"Toy with your feelings."

Jared allowed the smile to grow before he nodded. "I'd love to then."

The twins grinned widely and jumped up, rushing around the table and pulling him into a hug. Jared giggled, a blush spreading over his cheeks when he realised he did something so girly, as the twins hugged him and kissed all over his face.

* * *

Dumbledore paced his office, scowling at the floor. His right hand was stroking his beard while his left hand was behind his back. "This is not working," he mumbled. "Damn Potter brats."

The five portraits studied the scowling headmaster, trying to figure out what he was complaining about this time.

"Really, candyman, what did you expect?" Isaac Kellerman mused, stroking his own black beard.

Dumbledore scowled up at him.

Isaac smirked, "What's got your knickers in a twist this time?"

"Nothing," Dumbledore snapped as he continued his pacing.

Monica Jerrod snorted, "Yes, like we believe that. Come now, you know you can trust us."

Dumbledore's eyes just glanced at her before turning back and continuing on his path across his office.

Isabella Rockwell sighed, "Honestly, it won't be long now."

Dumbledore chuckled darkly before clearing his throat. "That's what you think," he muttered as he walked to his desk and sat down in his high back chair. He touched the tip of his wand to the bottom most drawer on the right hand side of his desk. It sprang open with a click and he pulled out the small, leather, purple journal that sat inside.

The five portraits all tried to get a look at the book he was holding. It was plain on the front, no initials or markings, just a button that had a leather strap wrapped around it to keep the book closed. They watched Dumbledore unravel the strap and carefully open the old journal.

"Purple is such a lovely color, isn't it? It reminds me of spring time, with all the flowers blooming and smiles passing around. I do love spring." Lady Evelyn Karst said, her blue eyes taking on a far away gaze. "I can't wait for spring."

The others shook her head, not understanding a word she said.

Dumbledore grinned maliciously when he found the spell he was searching for. He stood up and headed out of the room, taking the book with him.

The portraits looked at each other and shook their heads, wondering what fate will befall the school next.

* * *

Classes ended the nineteenth, the students rushing from their last classes. The hot topic around the school was the Yule Ball being held tomorrow night. Everyone had dates, including Ron Weasley who had finally mucked up the courage to ask Lavender Brown.

Jared sat on his bed that night, twirling his wand between his fingers. He was staring blankly at his bedspread, trying to keep his tears from flowing. His curtains were drawn shut and protected with silencing and locking charms.

_Jared shakily reached out and grabbed the red howler from the owl's beak. He was alone in his dorm, sitting on his bed. The owl flew out the window a moment later and the red envelope forced its way out of Jared's hands and began speaking. _

"_HOW DARE YOU AGREE TO GO WITH THE WEASLEY TWINS?! FIRST, THEY ARE BOYS! MY SON CANNOT BE A POOF! SECOND, THEY ARE TWINS! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE DISOWNED, YOU WILL REFUSE TO GO TO WITH THEM. PICK A NICE GRYFFINDOR GIRL, NOT A BOY. YOU HAVE SHAMED THE POTTER NAME!"_

_The letter had torn itself up after that and the tears had fallen down his cheeks in silence._

Jared shook his head forcefully, trying to dispel that memory from his mind. He hadn't listened to his father, but he didn't much care. He wanted to go with the twins; after all the more recent dreams he had been having had been growing in detail.

James had held true to his statement and the Potter line was now going to end with James. Jared hadn't cared; after all, this year would be when Tom came back.

A small smile came to his lips as he heard the other boys come into the dorm. He heard them go through their normal night time routine and he sighed, falling back on his bed. Tomorrow night would be a good night; he just had a gut feeling.

The next day, girls were giggling, boys were gloating and the atmosphere was happy. Talk all around was of the ball that night, even more so than the day before. Girls were comparing dresses and offering to do the others hair while boys compared dates and tuxes.

Harry and Draco, obviously, were going together. They were sitting at the Slytherin table, smiling at each other. Ginny grumbled, her arms crossed and pouting. Her mate was refusing to acknowledge her presence in his mind. He was pushing her away and it hurt; it hurt her heart and soul that cried out to her mate. He couldn't hear it though.

Hermione and Luna were going together as well; Hermione's Elvin side couldn't stand the thought of someone else touching what was hers. Luna had smiled, took Hermione's hand and led her up to the Astronomy tower.

Hermione sighed happily as she recalled that night in her mind. Luna was clearly the more dominant one out of the two of them, not that Hermione minded. Her Elvin side relished in it.

It seemed all of the elves were submissive; Ginny noticed this after Hermione had told her what had happened between her and Luna. Ginny tapped the side of her head as she mulled over this in her mind. Clearly this was a trait between all elves.

Ginny shook her head and smiled over at Theodore who had joined them at the table. Theo had asked her last week and, since her mate was practically rejecting her, she said yes.

Ten hours later, at about seven, the Great Hall was slowly filling with students. The four champions were outside the doors, McGonagall instructing them to wait.

"Professor?" Jared called and McGonagall turned to him. "Why are we waiting out here?"

"The champions are to dance first; surely I told you that."

Jared's eyes widened, "No."

"Oh, well now you know." McGonagall said before she moved along, ushering students into the hall.

The twins turned to Jared and smirked. "Not to worry, Jared dear,"

"We'll capture the attention of the entire hall"

"By our amazing dance moves"

"And our gorgeous selves."

Jared sighed and rolled his eyes heaven-ward. "Merlin help me," he mumbled.

Harry passed by Jared and waved, giggling. "I always knew you'd make an entrance."

Jared glared at his half-brother who was led into the hall by his smirking mate.

"So, Jared,"

"Tell us your relationship"

"With the dear Slytherin's."

"Harry's my half-brother." Jared stated as they all lined up, Jared and the twins at the back.

The twins' eyes widened, "Really?"

Jared nodded as the doors opened and they started into the Great Hall. It was decked out in all white, snow sprinkling from the ceiling to dissolve just before it would reach their heads. The normal tables were replaced with round tables that would seat eight. There was a dance floor at the front of the hall where the staff table normally was. Along the walls were tables filled with food and drinks. The tables were all covered in white cloths and the chairs were white as well.

The students were gathered around the dance floor in a circle, a small break for the champions to walk through to the middle. The champions walked through, smiles on their nervous faces. They turned to each other as they stopped in the center. Jared was the filling of a twin sandwich, his hands held by theirs that were linked together.

The band on the stage shifted slightly as they brought their instruments up from their original positions on the floor. The champions shifted just slightly as well, and the audience all turned their attention away from their dates and towards the champions. Music began to float around the hall, little notes dancing through the snow and into the ears of the students and staff.

The champions began to twirl around the dance floor, swaying across the floor in time with the beat of the song. They twirled and twisted around each other, before the staff started to join them, Dumbledore offering his hand to McGonagall. Draco pulled Harry towards him and joined the others on the dance floor. Luna smiled at Hermione and took her hand, pulling her onto the dance floor to join the dancers. Theo and Blaise mimicked the other two, taking Ginny and Pansy's hand to twirl them onto the floor.

Severus scowled at Theodore without realizing he was doing it. Once he blinked, he looked away from the dancing couple with a scowl and glared at the floor.

Ron scowled from his seat beside Lavender at one of the tables. Their chairs were pointed towards the dance floor, Lavender bobbing along to the music.

"Come on, Ron, let's dance." Lavender pouted her lips, twirling a lock of her brown hair around her finger.

Ron's eyes shifted to her before turning back to scowl at the dancers. He was actually scowling at his older brothers and the Boy-Who-Lived. They were still on the dance floor, close together, and swaying to the slow song that the band was playing. Just a little ways from them were Draco and Harry and Hermione and Luna.

Ron's scowl deepened. _Bloody Slytherin's,_ he thought as Lavender finally sighed and stood up to join the Parvati twins. Ron turned to scowl at her as he watched her skip away from him as well. _Bloody idiots, the lot of 'em,_ he crossed his arms and pouted before quickly shaking his head and turning his pout into a scowl.

Harry laid his head down on Draco's shoulder, smiling happily. He tightened his hand that was being held by Draco's just slightly, causing Draco to squeeze back and lay his head on top of Harry's.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

Draco smiled against Harry's head, pressing a kiss to the black locks. "I love you too."

Harry sighed happily, his smile widening.

* * *

Jared sat staring out of the compartment window on the Hogwarts Express. James had demanded that he return for the winter holidays. He was sitting in a compartment with the twins who were on either side of him. He had his head on Fred's shoulder, staring passed him and outside. Fred's arm was wrapped around his shoulders while George's was wrapped around his waist.

Jared sighed and let his eyes fall close, shifting just slightly on Fred's shoulder. Fred's arm twitched and George's head fell to his shoulder, his right hand taking up one of his and playing with his fingers.

"You'll be alright, right?" George mumbled through his shirt.

Jared sighed, "I don't know. I haven't any idea what he's going to do."

"We'll always stand by you," Fred whispered.

Jared sighed, smiling, "Thank you."

The Gryffindor Red train slowly stopped at platform 9 ¾, showing parents waiting, searching through the windows for their children. There were even parents from Norway and France, here to pick up their kids that had gotten the chance to take the Hogwarts Express.

Jared searched the platform for his father, walking between the twins. He felt a hand wrap around his neck and he gave a startled shout before he was apparated away. Fred and George had turned to him when he cried out, and looked fearful at the thunderous look that was possessing James Potter's face.

James let go of his son as they landed in the front entrance hall of Potter Manor. There was a scowl on his face as he studied the disgrace he was given. Jared was looking fearfully down at his shoes, too scared to actually meet his father's eyes.

"Well?" James questioned. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

Jared shook his head, refusing to break up with the twins.

James growled, "I will not have a fagot live in this house!"

Jared straightened his shoulders and looked his father square in the eyes. "I refuse to dump the twins. They will always stand by me. I will not bow to your every whim. I don't care if you disown me; I don't give a shit what you do. I refuse to act like you; you are not the father I want you to be."

James' eyes widened. "I am your father and you will listen to me."

Jared glared at him, "No. I don't love you. You are a pathetic glory hound that picks on others because you need to make others feel small so you can feel good about yourself. I hope mom didn't choose you; she never deserved you. Nobody in this world deserves you. You deserve to wallow in grief; alone."

James snarled at his son, "If you want to have a roof over your head, you will cease these pathetic ways."

"I'll be gone tomorrow morning," Jared stated before turning and heading up the stairs to his room.

James just stood there, staring with wide, furious eyes at the spot his son had once stood. He turned and stalked towards his study, believing Jared would still be there by tomorrow morning. He grabbed his bottle of firewhiskey and a glass out of his liquor cabinet and sat down on his favourite armchair, pouring himself a generous amount.

Jared, meanwhile, was in his room, writing a letter to his mother. He attached it to Shadow, giving him specific instructions to wait for a reply.

_When you return to school, gather a sample of your brother's blood. Have it on you when you go for the third task._

"How do you know I'll make it to the third task?" Jared whispered.

_I have faith. Once you figure out the clue, think of all possible angles. Sometimes even ask the most unlikely person you could think of._

Jared nodded, "I will."

_Good. I will see you at the end of the year._

Jared nodded again and smiled. He felt the presence leave as he headed to his bedroom door and looked both ways down the hallway. Not seeing his father, he stepped out of his room and headed towards the library at the end of the hall. He quietly opened the door and quickly checked inside to make sure James wasn't about. Still seeing no one he stepped inside and started through the rows of books. He headed to the back, turning right at the last shelf and heading into the dark corner. He kneeled and pulled the last book on the bottom shelf before standing and making his way back to his room.

Shadow was waiting with an envelope in his beak and Jared rushed over to him. He pulled the envelope free and opened the top drawer on his desk, pulling out his owl treats. Shadow hooted to him before flying over to his spot in the corner. Jared pulled out the letter and a button.

_Jared,_

_Whenever you're ready, say 'Everlasting' to the button; it will activate the portkey. You'll be brought into the front entrance of Slytherin Castle. We'll see you soon. _

_All my love,_

_Lily._

Jared smiled and quickly put the last of his belongings into his trunk. He turned to Shadow and smiled. "We're heading to mothers. I'll meet you there?"

Shadow hooted again before flying out the still open window, disappearing into the night.

Jared grinned and closed his trunk, grabbing the handle and taking a hold of the button. He grabbed the letter and stuffed it into his pocket, not wanting his father to find out where he went.

"Everlasting," Jared stated after grabbing his trunk, and he disappeared with a pull at his navel.


	18. Christmas Day

**I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world. I do, however, own Kyrene Jonson, Jared Potter, Kaelyn Malfoy & Lycoris.**

**A/N:** Hi all! Isn't this amazing???!!! Okay, the main reason is that my friends coming to visit me tonight for the weekend so I won't have much, if any, time at all to write. This chapter isn't as long as others and only covers the span of one day.  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this to their favorites or alert list, and added me to their favorites or alert list! I have 80 reviews!! I know that's not much compared to some, but to me it's amazing!!! Thank you everyone!! I'll get the next one out as soon as I can!!  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**

**Eighteen: Christmas Day**

Dumbledore stood in his office, in the center of the floor, all the furniture pushed to the walls. It was the middle of the night, the day officially being December 25th. A circle had been drawn in the center, with a square surrounding it. The purple journal was open in his left hand and his wand was pointing to the top of the square where the circle and square connected.

"Linia de linie," he whispered his wand moving back and forth four times, aiming where it connected. A stream of yellow light shot out from his wand to connect with the circle and square. The power coloured the drawn line on the top of the square and around just slightly on the circle.

Albus looked to the book and turned right with exactly three steps. "Sfarsitul sa puna capat," he muttered his wand moving in a circular motion over the next connecting lines. This time a green light shot out of his wand and connected with the circle and square, lighting up the same amount as the yellow light and connecting the two together.

Albus turned to the book again and turned right again with two steps this time. "Mare a scazut," he mumbled his wand moving up and down over the connection between the circle and the square. An orange light shot out of his wand this time, connecting with the overlapping lines. The power connected to the green and covered the same amount as the other two.

Albus turned back again to the book before turning right once more with exactly four steps this time. "Aici ca sa nu," he said his wand moving in an oval shape over the lines connecting the square and the circle. A brown light shot out of his wand drawing over the lines and completing the color circle.

Albus took a deep breath, turned his blue eyes to the book one last time before separating his legs so his right foot touched the edge of the brown lines and his left touched the edge of the green. "Puterea de a MI, vesnica," he stated in a clear voice with his wand moving in a figure eight movement above his head.

His voice echoed around the room and through the castle. Nobody woke but power thrummed through the walls and down towards the earth as well as up towards the sky. The four colors spread throughout the castle and the surrounding area, heading in four different directions. Green went North, brown south, yellow west and orange east. They all stopped at the wards, none of the magic seeping passed them and away from there.

The square began to glow a faint purple with the circle glowing just a shade lighter. Dumbledore stood in the center, his wand pointed at the ceiling and his eyes closed. Nothing moved no sound was made; no breeze blew through the trees. Everything was still; peaceful. The purple magic slowly started to rise, up over the headmaster, stopping just as it came to reach his head.

A burst of the magic surged through the office, shattering a few objects lying about the room. Dumbledore took no notice as he waited for the ritual to end.

Slowly, excruciatingly painfully slowly, the magic began to draw back towards the circle. Dumbledore gained feeling back through his body as did Hogwarts. The stairs began to move in its agitation, trying to figure out the ritual Dumbledore just performed. Dumbledore, meanwhile, was grinning madly as he finally moved from his place within the circle.

"At last," he sighed before turning and retiring to his bedchamber.

* * *

James headed into the library where the Christmas tree was set up in the corner by the grand bay window. He was shocked to see Jared wasn't awake yet, but assumed he was still asleep. He sat down on the couch that had been turned to face the tree and ordered a cup of coffee from the elf that had popped in.

He studied the tree, his gaze wandering from the angel that sat at the top, her wings spread wide, to the garland wrapped around it in red and gold, to the ornaments from Lily and his parents and a few Jared had made when he was younger. His gaze froze at the bottom. No presents.

Yesterday, the bottom of the tree was filled with gifts of different sizes and shapes and colours. Now there were only three. Two were long and narrow decorated in purple with a gold bow while the last was a small cube dressed in blue and green.

James slowly stood, ignoring the elf that came back with his coffee and knelt in front of the tree. His hazel eyes were wide as he pulled the square present towards him. Slowly, oh so slowly, his shaking hands pulled the bow, the ribbon falling gracefully to the floor, before pulling the green wrapping paper off. It was a plain, brown box underneath the beautiful Christmas wrapping paper, and, once again with shaking hands, he pulled the folded box flaps apart before peering into the box. White tissue paper spilled over the top of the box, hiding whatever was placed at the bottom of the box with mounds of the white, crunchy material. The tissue paper was grabbed and thrown behind him. At the bottom of the box was another box; this one small and covered with black velvet.

"Master? Can Dissy be doing anything for you?"

"No Dissy, just leave the coffee," James muttered staring at the box as he pulled it from its spot and the bottom. He flipped it open and settled amongst the beautiful, expensive velvet was the Potter heir ring. James scowled, anger clouding his features. With a snap the ring box was closed. "That no good brat."

James tossed the velvet box back into the brown one before pulling one of the long presents towards him. He ripped the paper off this one, too angry to go slow. It was a gold box this time, painted gold, he could tell as the paint was slowly starting to chip away. He tore open the top, pulling it off and flinging it to the side. There nestled within white cotton was the necklace he had given to Jared when he was six; every Potter heir had been given it at the age of six.

That box was tossed aside as well, the necklace flipping out of it as James pulled the last 'present' towards him. Ripping this one open as well, it was another long box painted in the chipping gold. The lid was torn off as well and there was the necklace James had given Jared when he received his Hogwarts letter.

"God dammit!" James yelled, tossing this one away as well. He was breathing heavily and the elves quivered from where they were within the manor, never hearing their master that mad before. "I will get you, you little brat."

* * *

At Slytherin Castle, about the same time James had destroyed the three presents, the others were just waking and making their way to the library. The tree was decorated with blues, greens, silvers, golds, and reds. At the tip sat a beautiful gold star, sparkling in the morning light.

Sirius, Lucius and Kaelyn were the first awake; Kaelyn needed to feed after all. Kaelyn was squealing and giggling when her gaze landed on the beautiful tree and mounds of presents. Sirius sat down in front of the fire, using Lucius' legs as a back rest when his husband sat down, and spreading his legs in a v so Kaelyn could play with her panther in the middle.

Kyrene and Remus were next, Remus yawning while Kyrene swung their conjoined hands back and forth between them. She had a bright smile lighting her face while her other hand rested lightly on the side of her stomach. She was four months now and showing more than Lucius did when he was pregnant; she thinks she'll be having twins.

Lily came next with Ginny and Hermione just behind her, dressed in their cozy, fluffy pajamas. Harry, Draco and Jared were after them about five minutes later. The younger generation sat on the floor in front of the tree with Sirius while the older ones and Kyrene sat on the couches that were turned to face the glorious tree.

"Breakfast Masters and Mistresses?" A house elf asked as she popped in.

"Now or after?" Lily asked looking at the Hogwarts students.

"Now," Kyrene said, smiling brightly. "I'll have three flapjacks with butter, syrup, honey, cinnamon and strawberries."

Lily smiled over at her, "Anybody else want something now?"

"I'll have two flapjacks too." Harry said. "Just with syrup and butter please."

"Same," the other students answered.

"Alright, might as well eat now," Remus said and nodded to the elf.

"Daisy bes getting it for yous now." Daisy popped out, returning a couple minutes later with cups of coffee and tea for everyone. Ten minutes later she returned again with the breakfast and conjured a table to set everything on.

"Yes," Kyrene mumbled as she stood and walked over to the table, sitting in front of her ordered breakfast. Remus chuckled and stood up, following his girlfriend.

* * *

It was nine thirty three on Christmas night, the stars twinkling up in the midnight blue sky with the half moon shining down over the earth. Kyrene and Remus were sitting out on their deck which had a permanent warming charm on it. Kyrene was munching on some pickles with whip cream; she wanted something sweet and salty and crunchy.

Remus' right hand was buried in his pocket, fiddling with a purple velvet box that lay inside. He was biting his lip, worrying it between his teeth as he stared out over the beautiful grounds of Slytherin Castle.

"Remus? Is everything alright?"

Remus could hear the grin in her voice and he had a pretty good idea that she had seen what he wanted to ask. "You saw it, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said the grin still in her voice as she brought another cream covered pickle to her lips.

Remus sighed, rolled his eyes before standing from the chair and moving over to Kyrene. He turned her chair from the table, ignoring her squeak before getting down on one knee.

Kyrene smiled brightly at him, clasping his left hand between her two hands.

"You do know," he muttered.

"This is as far as I saw 'til. I do not know what you want to say."

Remus took a deep breath. "I love you. I know it took me a while to accept you and us and my wolf, but you stuck by me. I didn't believe you would, I thought you would leave. You have no idea how happy it makes me that you've stayed. I want to make you mine; officially," he whispered, bringing out his right hand.

Kyrene smiled brightly, a small gasp coming from her lips at the purple box. She could feel tears coming to her eyes and she choked out a laugh.

Remus looked up and smiled at her. "Kyrene, I love you. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" The box flipped open to reveal a white gold ring with a single amethyst in the middle, nestled amongst the velvet.

Kyrene was nodding; she couldn't get words out as every sound came out as a choked sob. She was trying to say yes. Remus understood and, smiling, slid the ring onto her left ring finger. Kyrene squealed and pulled on Remus' hands to get him to stand up before she stood up too. She flung her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest.

Remus smiled and dropped his head to hers, placing a small kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

I own none of the translations as seen below. I just thought that'd be a good place to end it :D. Hope you liked it!

"Linia de linie" means "line to line" in Romanian. "Sfarsitul sa puna capat" means "end to end" in Romanian. "Mare a scazut" means "high to low" in Romanian. "aici ca sa nu" means "here to there" in Romanian. "Puterea de a MI, vesnica" means "power to me, everlasting" in Romanian. All of this is from http(colon)//www(dot)worldlingo(dot)com/en/products_services/worldlingo_translator(dot)html


	19. The Second Task

**I do not own the world of Harry Potter. I only own Kyrene, Jared, Lycoris and Kaelyn.**

**A/N:** Sorry!!! I really didn't mean for it to take this long, but classes were coming to a close then exams. I worked on this as hard as I could but I didn't finish it until today. I'm also hoping to have the next one out by tomorrow at the latest. I'm hoping for tonight though. Anyway, this chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be but I hope you'll forgive me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this to their alerts/favorites and added me to their alerts/favorites. Again, sorry about Angel Legend if you read that but it's taking some extra planning for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter!!  
**

* * *

**

**Nineteen: The Second Task**

The Hogwarts Express wasn't as busy as usual, many having chosen to stay behind with the other schools. Jared sat with the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw, feeling a little out of place. He hadn't seen the twins when he was getting on with his half brothers and sisters. Hermione and Luna were reading, Ginny was asleep against the window, Harry was asleep in Draco's lap and Draco was reading.

Jared was leaning against the side of the door, staring out the open window into the hallway. His eyes started to glaze over as he got caught up in his thoughts. Pictures played across his eyes and he started to smile, a slow, happy, true smile.

"Jared dear!"

Jared snapped his head up, blinking at the twin heads grinning at him.

Harry woke up and smiled up at the twins, sitting up and shifting closer to Draco, giving the twins room to sit beside his brother.

Fred shifted Jared over slightly so he could sit next to the window and George on the other side.

"We were looking everywhere for you," George said.

"And here you were, with the Slytherin's," Fred sighed.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that before." George shook his head.

"I'm disappointed in us, Gred."

"As am I, Forge."

Harry giggled at the nicknames, "Gred and Forge?"

"Of course, Harry."

"Everyone needs a nickname."

"It makes the world a happier place."

Jared snorted and shook his head, leaning against George's shoulder.

* * *

Luna stared up at the stairs from her place in the entrance hall. They moved slowly but surely, changing whenever they felt like it; how they used to be when Hogwarts liked the headmaster. Something happened. That much she was sure about.

Her blue eyes narrowed as she continued her study of them, up passed floors and towards the astronomy tower. What did he do?

"Luna?" Hermione's voice came from beside her and Luna turned to her.

"The herder did something," Luna whispered, turning back to the stairs. "See? The stairs moved as they used to."

Hermione looked up, studying the stairs. Her eyes widened when she realized Luna was right. "What happened?"

"I do not know," Luna whispered, "A spell or ritual; something that would get Hogwarts to accept him."

Hermione nodded, turning back to study her mate.

Luna turned and smiled at her. But, it wasn't a happy smile, it was sad and troubled. "I didn't see it. I don't believe Kyrene did either; she's been too worried about her baby."

Hermione just smiled back. "We'll figure it out."

Luna nodded as she linked her fingers with Hermione's and started towards the Great Hall.

The portrait of Sir Lancelot studied the two girls as they left as more of his fellow portraits started to return to their rightful places. He turned and looked up, studying the portraits that were starting to appear. Most looked confused and studied their surroundings with wide eyes, like a child seeing this place for the first time.

"What hath happened?"

Sir Lancelot turned to the portrait of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. "I do not know, my king."

"We shall listen, then," Queen Guinevere said with finality, nodding her head to prove her point.

"Of course, my queen," King Arthur said, patting the hand of his queen.

* * *

Jared walked alongside Neville, rubbing his thumb over the gillyweed he had in his pocket. His eyes searched the crowd for Fred or George but neither of them was present.

"Maybe they're already in the stands," Neville suggested as the two of them got into a boat that started across the Black Lake towards the silver metal stands towering over the water.

Jared sighed, "Maybe. But they told me they would see me before I had to go."

Neville just smiled sadly at him, patting his shoulder as they neared the metal towers.

The four champions were lined on the middle tower at the bottom, closest to the water, Fleur and Jared at either end. Dumbledore started speaking; Jared only caught snippets of it. He was concentrating on the water, and his head snapped up when Dumbledore said something had been taken. At that moment, Jared knew where the twins were.

"Put that in your mouth," Moody snarled at him and Jared did, choking slightly as it slithered down his throat.

The canon was fired as Jared was pushed into the water by Moody, struggling as he felt his body change. His throat felt like it was closing in on itself, suffocating him. His hands clawed at his neck but nothing was there; it was inside. He slowing felt the air returning to his lungs and his hands slowly fell away. He blinked in shock at the webs now between his fingers and toes as a grin slowly made its way over his face.

After putting on a little show for the people in the stands and unknowingly calming Neville's racing heart, he started swimming through the seaweed and algae infested water. The seaweed danced with the waves as he swam through the water, searching for his twins. Fish swam by him, flicking their tails across his face and seeming to laugh as they swam away.

He passed through a path lined with seaweed to see an arch at a top of a small hill under the water. The top was thicker than the beams holding it up with intricate designs running across the stone. Within in the arch were five bodies; two red heads tied together, their eyes closed and their red hair swaying gently with the waves. Beside them was a girl with blonde hair, Cho Chang and Fleur's younger sister.

Jared swam up the hill, his eyes set on the twins, studying them from head to foot, making sure they weren't harmed. He swam to them, trying to untie the rope around their ankles.

Cedric came a couple of minutes later with Jared still trying to get the rope untied. Cedric tapped his wrist before swimming away with Cho. A shark, who was actually Victor Krum, came next as Jared was holding onto the twins arms and searching for Fleur. Victor just grabbed the rope holding the blonde girl up and dragged her away.

Jared could feel the gillyweed starting to fade as he tried swimming up with the twins and the young sister of Fleur. His neck started to feel itchy as he started swimming towards the surface, the web between his fingers slowly starting to disappear.

The students cheered in the stands when Cedric and Cho came up as well as Krum and

Something grabbed his ankle, pulling him back down. Jared gasped and quickly looked down, seeing miniature creatures hanging onto his ankles. He looked at the three people he was holding onto and pushed them up to the surface. He watched them as he was pulled further down as they broke the surface before grabbing his wand out of the holster on his ankle.

"_Stupefy!_"

The creatures all froze, floating around in the seaweed infested water as Jared tried to breath, only to realize the gillyweed was finally done. He floated there for a few seconds, staring down his wand towards the bottom. He shook his head and said, "_Accendio"_, shooting up out of the water and onto the bottom platform.

He coughed out water as his twins and Dumbledore surrounded him, one of them giving him his towel and the other kissing his cheek over and over and over again. Jared smiled brightly up at them as the other kissed his lips.

"He's alright!" Dumbledore said, starting to stand up. "He's alright, Barty!"

"I want all the judges over here!" Dumbledore shouted, moving to the back of the bottom platform.

"You saved her even though she wasn't yours to save." Fleur said as she knelt down beside him. "My little sister; thank you!" She said, grabbing his face out of the twins' hands and kissing both his cheeks.

Jared blushed when she let go and kissed both twins on a cheek before standing and wrapping an arm around her sister and leading her away.

"You were amazing, Jared-dear." George said.

"I finished last, George."

"Next to last," Fred said. "Fleur never got her little sister."

Jared smiled shakily, shivering as Fred pulled him to his chest, wrapping his arms and the towel around him.

The Durmstrang students were cheering loudly on the platform, their voices booming around the lake.

Dumbledore made his way to the front, waving his hands to try and get the attention of the students. "Attention!" He yelled, though the students continued to cheer. He touched his wand to his throat and yelled "Attention!" the sorounous spell echoing his voice around the lake. "The winner is," he paused, his voice still under the spell even as his hand fell away. "Mr. Diggory! Who showed unique command of the bubble head charm.

"However, seeing as Mr. Potter would've finished first had it not been his determination to rescue not only both twins but the others as well; we've agreed to award him second place!"

Jared's mouth was open as George came up behind him, crushing him between the two as the people cheered around him. The Bulgarians booed while the others cheered.

"For outstanding moral fiber," Dumbledore finished.

Jared snorted as the twins ushered him over to a boat, getting on with the other boys from his dorm. When he stepped onto the dock he was pulled into a hug from his half brother.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Harry whispered, hugging him tighter. "I was so worried!" He pulled back, keeping his arms on Jared's shoulders. "I can't believe you did that! It was very nice of you to save all the others, but I don't want to lose my brother when I just got him."

Jared smiled sheepishly, "Sorry; I just had to help her."

Harry smiled, "I understand. You did amazing."

Jared smiled at his brother as he was pulled away by his mate and sisters, waving as they disappeared.

* * *

_Purple eyes were narrowed as she studied the castle lights that twinkled against the night sky, perfectly normal as it has been for centuries. Something happened. What? She does not know. _

"_What have thou done? Herder, thou did not follow thy fates plan. I should stop thou, but I do not know how. What thou have done is a mystery." She sighed, twisting her hands together as she studied the three souls that surrounded her. The grey souls looked up at her, their blank eyes staring back into hers. _

_She smiled a chilling smile as she looked at the one in the middle. "Thou, sir, shall look over the herder. Thou are to discover what he hath done. He is not to know thou are there."_

"_Yes, mistress," his voice was smooth as he bowed before floating across the lake and towards the castle. _

"_Herder; I shall discover what thou have done. How thou have changed the direction of the fates. I will discover the truth." She whispered, before she turned and headed into the Forbidden Forest, the remaining two souls following behind her. _


	20. The Final Task

**I own nothing of the world. However, I own Lycoris, Kyrene, Jared, Kaelyn, and Kyrene's two little babies!!**

**A/N:** I am sooo sooo soooo sorry!!! I lied, and it was a very big lie. But christmas I spent with family, then we left for the Banff Springs hotel and we were there for three days, then when we got back my friends decided I needed to always be with them. Then I had to leave to come back to university and university life is hard!! I worked sooo hard this past week!! I hope you can forgive me..  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this/me to their favorites/alerts!! You all make me very happy :D  
**Warning:** this is my FIRST time writing slash of any kind... especially femslash... I don't go tooo far but there's some descriptions... I hope I did okay...  
And the part where Kyrene and Remus pick out names is kinda lame... I'm not too happy with it... but I don't really know what else to do... there's also a couple of parts in here that I don't really like.. hopefully it's not too bad...  
anyway, enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

**Twenty: The Final Task**

Classes resumed for the remainder of the year on the Monday after the second task, the champions relaxing and not thinking of what was to come for them in a few months time. The herder was happy in his spot knowing Hogwarts now accepted him. The occupants of Slytherin Castle were waiting patiently, or not so patiently, for the return of their lord and lover.

Lily was sitting on the end of the bed in the master bedroom, staring out the window that looked over the yard behind the manor. Her green eyes were drooping slightly as she stared over the vast green fields. She watched Remus and Kyrene walk across the fields, hand in hand; Kyrene's other hand resting on her stomach. She was due in a couple of days, the tenth of May to be exact. The doctors thought she would be early; the first date they had said was May first. She was having twins, but she didn't want to know the sex.

Lily sighed and turned away from the window, staring down at her hands that were folded together in her lap. Not much longer now; the end of June. She hoped everything would go according to plan.

Lily leaned forward, bringing her hands up and rubbing her hands over her face. It'll do no good to think of it now. Just have to wait for the final task.

Across the sea to Hogwarts, the castle itself sat in a sort of numb state. She was no longer able to tell what was going on around her. She felt lost as everything within her moved without her say. That wasn't how she was built. They listened to her. Someone did something.

She tried to stop the stairs, but they wouldn't listen. She tried to pull up the doors. They stayed where they were. She tried to hide the room of requirement. It stayed where it was, coming if someone needed it.

This wasn't right!

She tried communicating with the giant squid but he remained deep within the Black Lake, not stirring.

She sighed, the sound quiet in the castle except up in the Astronomy Tower where it swayed back and forth across the open room. This had to be the herders fault. Nobody else would do this to her.

The castle seemed to droop just slightly towards the ground, her lights dimming so slightly that nobody within her walls noticed. The portraits felt something off though as they searched the halls from their spots on the walls while some even travelled from frame to frame, searching for the reason of despair that was floating through the walls.

No person or animal or creature could find the source as they wandered through the frames, peering out at the faces of the students wandering from class to class. They studied the professors too as they walked from their rooms to the Great Hall and back. But, alas, they could not find the source.

"This is terrible." Claire Tristan said as she returned to her frame, picking up the bouquet she had placed down when she went to search the castle. She straightened out her pink dress before she looked back out over the stairs and hallways below her. "What could have happened to this beautiful place? Who would do something so sinister?"

The portraits surrounding her mumbled to each other, throwing names back and forth, none close to its mark. After all, who would suspect the Headmaster of the school they resided in?

* * *

The halls of the maternity ward were quiet even though within the rooms there were screams and groans and moans and pants and thuds as the partners fainted. There were yells from the doctors which were answered by more screams and yells as the women and men on the beds pushed and pushed and pushed.

In room 334, Kyrene lay back on the propped up bed, staring with glazed eyes up at the ceiling. The doctors were trying to get her attention as her body went through spasms and contractions. Remus stood beside her, leaning over her head and staring into her eyes.

"This isn't good. We need her to push." Healer Davis said from her spot at the end of the bed, between Kyrene's legs.

Remus sighed and leaned closer, kissing Kyrene on her forehead, cheek, and then lips. He kept his eyes focused on the glazed blue ones of his fiancé, waiting for her to respond. It was only about thirty seconds later, though he felt that it was much longer, before her eyes cleared and a grimace of pain crossed her features. Remus smiled and leaned back, taking her hand up before turning to the healer.

Healer Davis nodded and looked at Kyrene who groaned and started to push.

It was seven hours before the first wail echoed around the white room, the other following five minutes and thirty-six seconds later. The first, a son, was born at 12:03 a.m. May 11th while the second, another son, was born at 12:09 a.m. May 11th.

The nurse, Madison, handed the first born to Remus wrapped in a blue blanket while the Healer cleaned their second son. Their second son was then handed to Kyrene wrapped in a green blanket. The boys were the same except for their eye color. They both had their fathers auburn hair, though they did just have a scattering of it across their heads. The eldest had Remus' amber eyes that were outlined in blue. The youngest had Kyrene's sparkling sky blue eyes that were outlined in amber.

Remus looked over at Kyrene and smiled when he saw her asleep, clutching their youngest son to her chest.

* * *

Hermione sighed as Luna pressed a kiss to her lips, pinning her against the wall of the abandoned classroom they were in. The day was beautiful, everyone else outside enjoying the sunshine on this beautiful Saturday morning, May 11th. Luna had decided to take advantage of the situation, pulling her elf with her to this abandoned classroom.

"Luna," Hermione groaned as her arms were pinned above her head and Luna moved her mouth along her jaw line towards her neck. "Luna."

Luna chuckled against Hermione's neck before licking a line up towards her ear, sucking on the spot just behind it. Hermione's knees buckled at this action, her hands curling into fists from where they were pinned above her head.

"Luna," Hermione whined as Luna stepped away, keeping her hands pinned.

"Don't let them drop." Luna whispered as she let her hands go, moving them to push the robe off Hermione's body.

Hermione's hands wavered from where she kept them above her head even as she moaned and groaned as Luna started opening her shirt and kissing along the exposed skin. Hermione tilted her head back, squeezing her eyes shut as Luna's mouth closed over her right breast, sucking and pulling the hard bud between her teeth.

"Luna," Hermione whined again as Luna continued down her stomach, getting to her knees.

Luna looked up and smiled sweetly. "Arms stay up," she whispered as she started to pull down Hermione's skirt.

Hermione nodded shakily as Luna sucked on her right hip, pushing the underwear down and out of her way.

Luna grinned up at her, bringing her hands up her legs and gripping her hips. Her mouth didn't move, though her right hand did, trailing from her hip and down her left thigh. She dragged her fingernails up the skin on the inside of Hermione's thigh.

"Luna," Hermione groaned as the fingers inched slowly closer to where she wanted them.

"Patience, love," Luna said as her fingers brushed lightly over Hermione's folds where she could feel the wetness. Luna grinned, turning her blue eyes up to her elf who was panting, looking down at her with wide eyes.

Deeper in the castle, the Slytherin common room to be exact, Ginny sat with her head in her hands. She was leaning over on the armchair, elbows resting on her knees and hands thrust into her red hair. Jaiyana sat at her master's feet, staring up at her with her black eyes, studying her expressions of pure anguish.

Ginny whimpered as a flash of pain sparked within her soul and across her mind. It was always black whenever she closed her eyes, no color streaming in from the lights. It was only when pain came that color appeared in the dark abyss.

She didn't know who her mate was; all she knew was that he was rejecting her. It wasn't fair.

Ginny groaned and moved her hands to rub her eyes as Jaiyana wrapped her arms around Ginny's left leg, pressing her face to the material of her jeans.

Outside by the Black Lake, hidden under the shade of a tree close to the Forbidden Forest, were Harry and Draco. Harry was pinned to the tree, his hands buried in Draco's blonde hair while Draco's hands were gripping Harry's hips. Their lips were locked together, their tongues battling before Harry submitted.

Then there was Jared and his twins. The twins had told the other two boys in their dorm not to come in for the rest of the day and cast locking and silencing charms on the door. They then turned to Jared with matching grins, Fred pushing Jared on Fred's bed and George tied him to the bed with a spell, spelling his clothes to fold in a pile on George's bed. His hands were tied to the headboard while his legs were spread in V.

The twins grinned when Jared's cock twitched at the grins aimed his way and the air that brushed over his body.

"Well, Jared dear, today will be a wonderful day, don't you think?" Fred asked

* * *

Kyrene slowly woke, blinking her eyes a few times before she opened them fully. Her youngest son was still in her arms, sleeping soundly against her chest. She looked around, smiling at Remus who was sitting in the chair beside her, his feet propped up on another. The oldest twin was asleep in his arms, Remus smiling over at her when he felt her gaze on him.

"Names?" Remus whispered, not wanting to wake their twins.

Kyrene nodded, looking down at the boy in her arms. She looked up at him a moment later. "I can't think right now." She whispered, smiling, "I'm too happy."

Remus chuckled. "Conan." He whispered, looking down at the boy in his arms before turning to the boy in her arms. "Kynan."

Kyrene's smile turned up a notch, "Middle names?"

Remus bit his lip, studying his two sons. "Ruya," he whispered to the one in his arms.

"Sora," Kyrene said as she shifted slightly and looked at him.

He smiled back at her before he shifted his feet and stood up, walking over and bending to press his lips to hers.

* * *

The champions stood before an opening each, an adult standing behind them. The Quidditch Pitch looked nothing like it usually did; instead a maze filled the oval stadium. Students and teachers and parents and reporters sat within the stands faces painted and chants echoing around the grounds.

Dumbledore stood on a stadium, calling the attention of the gathered people. "Earlier today, Professor Moody place the Triwizard cup deep within the maze. Only he knows it's exact position. Now as Mr. Diggory," here he was interrupted by cheers before he continued, "Mr. Potter," again he was interrupted, "Are tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Krum," here he was again interrupted, "then Miss Delacour. First person to touch the cup will be the winner!" More cheers. "I've told the staff to patrol the perimeter, for at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send red sparks up with their wand." He turned around and called the contestants to him. They gathered in a circle around him as he started to speak so only they could hear.

Jared moved back to Professor Moody, biting his lip as he looked at the faces above in the stands. Lily smiled and waved, Kyrene and Remus copying her, waving the hands of their two sons as well before his eyes moved along. Sirius gave him thumbs up while Lucius just raised an eyebrow. Harry waved his and Draco's interlocked hands, smiling brightly while Draco scowled. Hermione and Luna waved too, smiling brightly as well, as did Ginny though her smile was a little sad. The twins brought a smile to his face when his eyes finally landed on them. They were waving wildly and blowing kisses, cheering as loud as they could.

"Champions, prepare yourselves!" Dumbledore said, loud enough for the audience to hear. The cheering started up again, the people standing and cheering at the top of their lungs. "On the count of three; one," the cannon cut off the rest of the countdown and Filch just shrugged, Dumbledore shaking his head as Jared and Cedric headed into the maze.

Jared looked back over his shoulder to see Moody pointing to his left with a smirk on his face. Jared smiled weakly before turning back to the dark abyss that was the maze.

"I am so screwed," Jared whispered, whipping around when rustling came from behind him. The opening was no longer there, blocking now by the bushes.

Fog surrounded the maze and the champions, making it hard for them to see more than a foot in front of them. Fear gripped them as they walked along passages and turned corners, praying all the while nothing would jump at them. Footsteps thundered as some ran, trying to escape.

Jared found Fleur, after her scream had echoed through the maze, face down on the ground, passed out cold and being dragged beneath the wall of the maze. He shot red sparks into the air before running away as a wind picked up down the path he was on.

It was quiet except for his heavy breathing as he stopped down a path, a dead end just made behind him. His hazel eyes scanned the fog filled path in front of him, searching for anything.

_Go straight and turn left_, a voice whispered next to his right ear.

Jared blinked and whipped his head to the right. Of course no one was there. He nodded and started forward, passing by leaves that twisted as he came by. At the next fork, he turned left, seeing the cup shining brightly through the fog.

A shout came behind him, a spell skimming by his ear as he whipped around.

"Jared!"

Viktor's eyes were glazed as he walked towards Cedric and Jared, his wand raised.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Cedric shouted, his wand aimed at Viktor who flew backwards, landing with a thud on his back.

Cedric sighed in relief before he started to run towards the cup, Jared following behind him. They ran neck and neck, pumping their legs as fast as they could.

Cedric cried out as something grabbed his ankle, dragging him to the ground. Jared stopped a few feet in front of him when he realized Cedric was no longer beside him. Cedric was clawing the ground, trying to get out of the death grip the vines had on his ankles.

"_Reducto!_" Jared cried, his wand aiming at the vines wrapping themselves around Cedric's body. He quickly ran back and helped him up, brushing some of the leaves from Cedric's body.

_Do not bring him. He will be killed. _

Jared nodded to himself as he looked over at Cedric who was slowly getting his breathing back.

"Thanks," he stuttered.

"No problem," Jared whispered back, smiling slightly.

"Some game, huh?"

"Some game."

A nasty wind picked up, blowing leaves and dust in their faces as the path they were on was slowly starting to be blocked.

"Go!" Cedric said, grabbing Jared's arm and leading him towards the cup that sat at the end of the path. The two started running, pumping their legs through the wind that twisted and snaked around them. They stopped in front of the cup, looking behind them at the wind that still twisted and thrashed.

"Go on take it. You saved me. Take it!" Cedric said, motioning to the cup.

"Are you sure?" Jared asked.

Cedric nodded.

Jared took a deep breath before he quickly walked to the cup as the path closed in on Cedric. He felt the pull in his navel, twisting and turning before he fell with a thud to the ground, the cup flying out of his hand. He groaned as he slowly started to sit up, taking in his surroundings.

It was a graveyard, that much was certain, but where he did not know. It was dark, the same fog from the maze surrounding everything here as well. It parted, however, once he stood and walked closer to the grim reaper standing and staring at a house not far to the north.

"Jared," a nasally voice said as a hunched back man with a balding scalp and brown eyes shifting back and forth.

"Yes?" Jared asked cautiously, finally noticing the cauldron bubbling in front of him, steam rising up into the night sky.

"Have you brought the vile my lord asked you to bring?"

Jared nodded, reaching into his pant pocket and grabbing the vile that swirled with a mixture of his blood and Harry's.

"Good," he said, walking towards the cauldron. "Come drop it in."

Jared slowly walked over and peaked inside the cauldron, his eyes bugging out slightly as he saw an image of Tom's face floating along the surface. He gulped, pulling out the stopper on the vile before tipping it and allowing the blood to mix with the other ingredients in the cauldron.

The two stepped back quickly when the cauldron made a hissing sound, the steam turning into smoke that twirled and twisted into the sky. A blast of bright light shot through the graveyard for a split second before black mist curled and twisted around a body that floated in the air. The black mist slowly turned into robes as the body straightened and lowered to the ground, standing on bare feet.

He was handsome that much was for certain. His brown hair flowed down to his shoulders as it had back then and his brown eyes held warmth as they looked upon the boy that stared back at him with awe in his eyes.

"Thank you, Jared," Tom whispered, his voice as deep and husky as it was then.

Jared smiled. "I want a true family; I know you'll give that to me."

Tom nodded, smiling back as he walked forward and embraced Jared who wrapped his arms around Tom's waist. "Tell Harry I'm back. I'll be seeing Lily tonight."

Jared nodded, his face rubbing against the material of Tom's robes.

"Wormtail, your arm."

"Lucius is at the task. I think there are more there too but I'm not too sure." Jared whispered.

Tom nodded. "You should go back. The cup will take you there."

Jared smiled. "I'll see you soon."

"That you will."

* * *

Cheers echoed around the stadium when Jared landed in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. He stood and smiled, waving around to everyone, smiling brighter when his eyes landed on his family. He could see Lucius smirking, his arm twitching under the heat of the dark mark.

Kyrene waited with bated breath to see what she had seen. Her hand was playing with the small wisp of hair on Conan's head, her son lying against her chest fast asleep. Remus had put up silencing charms around the boys; that was the only way he would let them come. Kyrene had agreed; she had to see what was going to happen.

But nothing did. No bright orange light; no freezing of the headmaster. He continued on, nothing stopping him.

"He did something," Kyrene whispered, nobody hearing her as the cheers were still loud even though the champions were no longer there. "He did something and I didn't see it."

* * *

Conan means little wolf or little hound. Ruya means vision or sight. Thank you to lady2087 for giving me this name. I very much liked your other name too, but I decided that they'd have twin boys. Thanks a million! ^-^

Kynan means hound. Sora means sky. These two names I got from babynamesdotcom. I quite like that website ;).


	21. Mysteries

**I don't own any of the characters or places except for Kyrene, Lycoris, Jared, Kaelyn, Kynan & Conan.**

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the wait. And this chapter is pretty pathetic too... I'm just running out of ideas on how to get where I wanna get... if you have anything you wanna see or any ideas at all I'll be forever grateful! I'm trying now to write the next chapter but it's not going too good... Again sorry for the wait. Thanks to everybody that reviewed and added me or this story to their favorites/alerts. I kept trying to get this out sooner but it just wasn't working. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Twenty-One: Mysteries**

Kyrene paced back and forth, mumbling to herself. The boys were asleep for once and Remus had taken the opportunity to sleep as well. Kyrene had joined him, but after thirty minutes of lying there and thinking she stood up and began to pace. Why hadn't she seen it?

Wait. When the boys were born; she saw something.

Kyrene stopped next to the bed, pulling at her hair as she racked her brain for the memory of the future she had seen.

_Hogwarts twisted and turned, moaned and groaned, shifted and cried, as everything stopped within the majestic castle. Harry looked around, though he didn't look like the fourteen year old Harry. No, no, he looked at least seventeen. His ears were Elvin, his eyes shining a brighter green. Coralee was bigger too, standing to his knees now, and she too looked around the entrance hall. _

_The ground shook next, explosions sounding here and there, echoing around the grounds of Hogwarts. Teachers flew passed Harry so fast he couldn't discern who was who. Shouts came from those that ran passed as he slowly turned and followed them out. _

_The grounds of Hogwarts were filled to the brim with black robes. Black robes and teachers. The students were safe in their beds, Hogwarts finally breaking the spell on her and lulling them to sleep._

But that was it. Kyrene groaned, rubbing her face with her hands. It doesn't make sense!

"Kyrene, sleep," Remus muttered, rolling over so he faced her. He blinked open one eye and patted the bed beside him.

Kyrene sighed and climbed into bed, snuggling up to her fiancé. Two days now.

Remus smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her, kissing the top of her head. Just two days.

* * *

The benches were white, the arches were white, the curtains were white, even the material folded along the green grass that created the aisle was white. It was beautiful though. Draped along the back of every bench were blue lilies and pink daisies. The benches were full with people, friends and coworkers, all dressed in their finest robes as they sat and waited.

The wedding party was beautiful, the maid of honour dressed in a baby pink while the best man wore a baby blue dress shirt under his tux. Sirius was standing next to Remus, the groom who wore a beautiful dark brown tux with a white dress shirt. The tux, though an unusual colour, brought out the amber of Remus' eyes.

It was really the perfect day; the sun was at the perfect level, shining on the wedding party as it slowly started to fall behind the horizon.

The maid of honour, Lily, had her hair down and curled just slightly. Kyrene's hair was up, a few pieces curled to frame her face. Her white dress was strapless and tied in a corset fashion down her back while the dress itself flowed down to the ground, a trail following her steps.

Oh don't be fooled, Dumbledore tried with all his might to get people to try and believe that this wedding should not happen. After all, Kyrene was but nineteen and Remus was a werewolf. People had laughed at him though. It was odd, really, that people didn't believe Dumbledore. But then again, it was his fault young Kelly died.

It was a small wedding, though a few major people had been invited to show the united front of the two boys that sat next to each other, smiling brightly up at their godfather. The minister no longer believed Dumbledore, though people were disappointed that nothing exciting had happened at the end of last year. He used his power to persuade people that Dumbledore was insane; those were the big headlines now. Oh how fun it is to knock Dumbledore off his high horse.

* * *

Harry was happy. Oh yes; very happy. His father was back, he had his mate, his sisters and his half-brother, his godfathers, his huge extended family.

Harry smiled at himself as he studied his new reflection in the mirror in his ensuite bathroom. He had turned fifteen just two days ago and was now, since he was conscious, studying his reflection. His ears were now pointed like an elf's, with aqua blue markings running along the sides of them. His face didn't change at all, though he felt as if his eyelashes had become darker. His eyes seemed to pop out more than usual.

Another thing that he was currently studying with much concentration because he couldn't seem to find the words to actually understand what it was exactly was this marking along his hip bone line. It looked as if it could form a phrase though it wasn't written in English or any language that he could vaguely recognize.

It was blue too, the lines twisting and curling across his skin to form the phrase of this hidden secret etched into his skin. He lightly ran his fingers across it, smiling slightly when it tickled his skin, and doing it again as he didn't feel the ink at all on his skin. It was like the tattoos Padfoot had dancing across his body.

"Harry?" His dad's voice called from his room.

"In the bathroom," Harry called back as he turned around and studied his back. There too was another marking in between his shoulder blades. This one looked to be just one word written in this language that he did not recognize. It was bigger than the ones running across his stomach, and was also blue.

"Do you know what they say?"

Harry shook his head as he turned to face his father, smiling brightly at him.

Tom smiled back, walking forward and hugging his son.

Harry sighed happily as he burrowed his face into the front of Tom's robes.

"Do you know the language of the marks?"

Harry shook his head.

"I believe it is dark Elvin. A tricky language to learn but once you know it, it never goes away. Or so I'm told, anyway."

Harry chuckled before pulling back slightly. "Can I learn it?"

"I'm surprised you don't have it already with your transformation. Most often when someone comes into their inheritance they learn the language of the creature they became."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Damn."

* * *

Dumbledore snarled as he scrunched up the Daily Prophet and threw it into his fireplace.

_Why did you kill me?_

Dumbledore jumped in his seat, his wand appearing in his hand as he frantically looked around, trying to find the source of the voice that he hadn't heard in many years.

_Wasn't I good enough?_

Dumbledore whipped around but there was nothing there to explain the whispered voice and air in his ear.

_I gave you everything._

Dumbledore jumped out of his chair, turning quickly in circles trying to find the voice.

_Yet you destroyed me._

The five remaining portraits were looking at Dumbledore with bemused expressions on their faces. They couldn't hear anything, but it was entertaining to watch the old headmaster spin in circles trying to find something.

_I loved you. I would have followed you anywhere._

Dumbledore spun again, "Where are you?"

_I've always been watching over you. _

Dumbledore looked up and around again and again.

_Lycoris said I could stay with her if I told her everything about you._

"Everything? You don't know everything!"

The voice laughed, and Dumbledore twirled again though there still wasn't anyone visible in the room.

_Of course I know everything. _

"You can't!"

_But I do, Al._

"Impossible!"

_Believe whatever you wish. I look forward to meeting you in hell._

Dumbledore looked around again and stopped at the window, watching it open and close on its own. The five portraits were smirking down at Dumbledore, watching as he shakily walked to his desk and sat down.

"It cannot be possible," he whispered to himself as his shaking hand picked up his quill and he started ruffling through the parchment on his desk, trying to ignore the thoughts speeding through his head.

* * *

Harry bolted up in his bed, breathing heavily as he wildly looked around his bedroom within Slytherin Castle. Once he was sure there was no danger lurking in the twisting shadows he sighed in relief, letting his eyes close.

A banging on the door caused him to jump in his bed, his eyes widening and staring at the door as it burst open.

"Thank Merlin," Tom muttered as he walked further into the room, Lily rushing passed him and climbing on the bed, bringing her son to her chest.

Harry blinked a few times as Tom came up on his other side and joined in the hug. "Um..?"

"Oh Harry, I," Lily broke off as a sob escaped her throat. She clung to him tighter, her hand clenching his hair.

"It's okay; you're safe." Tom whispered, running one hand down his son's arm and the other down Lily's back.

Harry blinked a few times before sighing and snuggling into his parent's hug, the dream slipping from his mind as he fell asleep once more.


End file.
